Milestones II
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Set directly after the events of Milestones I, though it isn't necessary to read that story/series. This story chronicles the evolving relationship between Jess and Becker, set post-series five.
1. First

Title: Milestones II – 1. First  
Author: DrawnToDarkness  
Rating: T  
Characters: Becker, Jess  
Pairing: Jess/Becker  
Prompt: First  
Summary: Set directly after the events of Milestones I, though it isn't necessary to read that story/series. Becker and Jess go on their first date.  
Disclaimer: Again, these characters, as loved as they are, do not belong to me. I'm just having a little fun with them – no disrespect or copyright infringement is meant.  
Author's Note: This will be a multi-part story, with each chapter inspired by a random prompt as a writing challenge to myself and each chapter being be a minimum of 1,000 words. It's all about the Jess/Becker relationship and how it progresses, too, so if you're looking for anything other than fluffy romance with an occasional *ahem* sprinkle of angst, you're probably in the wrong story :)

* * *

She'd always thought that when – if – Becker ever asked her out, she'd want to shout it from the rooftops or at least tell Abby and Emily (and possibly Connor, since he was very much _"one of the girls"_ at times) immediately.

Jess was surprised that, when it actually did happen, she wanted to keep it to herself.

It wasn't that she thought things were going to go wrong or that she doubted Becker's sincerity. She was an optimist at heart, not to mention a romantic, and was so certain of her feelings for the Captain that she knew she'd give any attempt at a romantic relationship 200% before calling it quits.

And she had no doubts about his interest in her being genuine, either – the chemistry between them was undeniable and she'd long suspected the attraction she felt for him was actually mutual. Not to mention his reaction when she'd almost died at the ARC – both times – and the endearing way he'd stammered over his words in the car park after the missing train fiasco as he'd finally asked if she would have dinner with him.

Just the two of them. Alone. On a date.

An excited thrill shivered up her spine as she stood in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide which of the many, many, _many _outfits she owned she should wear for their evening dinner.

It would be easier, she reflected, to make a decision if she had someone there to give her a second opinion but it was that thought that made her start thinking about why she hadn't immediately sent Abby a text message or tracked Emily down, knowing the Victorian was still somewhere in the ARC with Matt.

Part of her did want to tell them – part of her wanted to announce it over the whole intercom system at the ARC so everyone knew it was _finally_ happening – but another, bigger part of her wanted to keep it to herself. She'd just waited so long for it to happen – had actually convinced herself it would never happen, to be honest – and now that it had… It, well, felt like something precious, something secret. Something that was just hers – and Becker's, of course – that she wasn't ready to share with the world at large.

Throughout the just under two years she'd spent at the ARC, Jess had heard about several inter-office relationships. Some, like Abby and Connor, had their ups and downs but were still going strong. Others weren't so lucky. Regardless of whether the people in question were still together or not, each couple's relationship had come under the intense scrutiny of their colleagues and Jess had heard enough gossip to know her relationship with Becker would be no different. In fact, because so many people had been speculating on it – and she was the Field Co-ordinator, after all, very little escaped her notice, especially when people forgot to deactivate their comm. links – she knew there'd be an intense interest, at least at first, in what happened between herself and the Head of Security.

She wondered if perhaps she was being a little selfish, not wanting to share it with anyone, but then told herself she was entitled to her privacy. Despite her outgoing nature, she was just as much of a private person as Becker himself was and she could hardly see him being pleased to let the whole of the ARC in on their personal business, especially when they still had so much to learn about each other.

Making a mental note to try and bring up the subject – though maybe not on their first date, she thought with a rueful grin, cheeks flushing with pleasure at the thought of it, that might be being a little too forward – Jess tried to push the topic to the back of her mind and focus on the task at hand: deciding what to wear.

She had one hour before he said he'd arrive and, knowing him as well as she did, when Becker said he'd be there for seven thirty, he meant he'd be there for seven thirty sharp. Given that she usually always tried to be ten minutes early for whatever appointments or meeting she had, excellent punctuality was a trait she could admire about him. Just one of the many traits, really, that she could admire about him... but she shook herself mentally, knowing that _that _line of thought would most definitely distract her.

Squaring her shoulders, she reached blindly into the wardrobe, pulling out the first of many dresses she'd try on in her search for the perfect first date outfit.

* * *

His palms were sweating. Becker cursed under his breath and wiped them on the material of his black pants for the third or fourth time. He glanced at his watch and saw he was still ten minutes early. Shaking his head, he hoped none of Jess's neighbours had seen him arrive – or, worse yet, called the police to report the stranger lurking in the hallway outside of the door to her flat.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so nervous about taking a woman out. He couldn't remember a time, in fact, when he'd felt so anxious about wanting to make a good impression. He was a confident man – sometimes, he admitted, a little too cocky about things. He was a Special Forces Captain with front line experience under his belt and yet here he was, almost reduced to a quaking pile of nerves because of one woman.

One young, beautiful, formidable woman who went by the name of Jess Parker.

One woman who'd taken on a starring role in his dreams and fantasies, who'd managed to not only break through the defensive walls he'd built around his heart but had somehow demolished them completely.

He was good with women. He wasn't bad looking, he could be charming when he tried and he could be funny – okay, his sense of humour was a bit on the dry side and often sarcastic. He'd certainly had no complaints from the girlfriends he'd had in the past so had no reason to believe he would somehow mess up his relationship with Jess… But that's what was worrying him.

That, and the fact he was so eager to be _in a relationship_ with her. He, Hilary Becker, who'd had relationships in the past but tended to try and keep them light and casual to avoid getting hurt if they went wrong, actually wanted a _real_ relationship with her. A _long-term_ relationship.

Maybe it was a sign he was getting older, Becker thought, frowning when the sceptical voice at the back of his head pointed out Jess was younger than himself and might not be looking for the same thing.

No, she'd never given any indication she was interested in a fling or short-term affair. In the almost two years he'd known her, he'd never once known her to indulge in something casual or meaningless. Not that he thought she'd tell him but he knew what gossip was like at the ARC – and he knew what Abby and Connor were like, too. If there'd been anyone in Jess's life, no matter how unimportant, one of them would've known and it would have somehow been slipped into conversation.

He hoped.

For some reason, the thought of Jess being with anyone else made his shoulders tense and his stomach churn. Not that he expected her to be as pure as the driven snow or anything Victorian like that, he just preferred not to think about it.

At all.

They both had a clean slate as far as he was concerned, and the start of their relationship was, as corny as it sounded and he swore he'd never repeat the thought to anyone else, the start of the rest of their lives.

Together.

The fact that that _didn't_ scare him scared him.

And the thought that he was going to have to somehow bring the conversation up with Jess to make sure they were both on the same page was _terrifying. _

Glancing at his watch, he saw he was just five minutes early and decided to hell with it, pacing outside her flat was just making him all the more nervous. If Jess wasn't ready – and he doubted she would be – he'd just wait. Inside. Maybe have a little bit of a look around to see if the image he had of her home in his mind was actually close to reality.

Wiping his palms once more, Becker took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

She thought she'd heard footsteps in the hall outside of the flat but hadn't been brave enough to open the door to look. When she heard the knock – short and decisive – she jumped and was immediately relieved she hadn't already put on the red shoes with the skyscraper heels she'd eventually settled on.

Taking a moment to calm herself – and to check her appearance in the mirror hanging above the table in the entrance hall – Jess took a deep breath and walked to the door.

There was a moment of silence after she opened it while they stared at one another. When Jess realised what she was doing, she blushed but the apology she'd prepared died on her lips when she noticed Becker was still scrutinising her, her blush deepening when she saw him swallow before lifting his sheepish gaze up to her eyes.

"You look…" The usually composed Captain waved a hand in her direction, the other running awkwardly through his hair.

"Thank you." She was almost certain she could feel the blush in her cheeks spread from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. "Um. You, too. Come in a minute. I just have to get my bag and shoes."

She spun away from the door and Becker, subconsciously smoothing down the skirt of the black dress she'd chosen for the evening. It was a good choice, she told herself, especially given Becker's fondness for the colour. And if his response to seeing her was any indication, he certainly approved.

The red heels and red handbag went perfectly with the red circle belt she'd fastened around her middle and the red lipstick she'd chosen. She'd worried at first that the splash of colour might be a little too bold but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had formed in her mind; she was used to bright, _Becker_ was used to seeing her bright. If he had any real problem with it, she doubted he would've asked her out in the first place.

Shaking herself mentally and reminding herself she wasn't alone in her flat, she hurriedly slipped her feet into her shoes, instantly gaining a few inches in height and grabbed her handbag, pushing the strap over her shoulder. Last minute preparations done, she spun on her very high, very thin heels... and almost lost her balance when she found him standing a lot closer than she'd expected.

"Becker...?" She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye, even wearing her heels, and found she barely had time to say his name before he moved even closer, hands rising to cup her face as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Having their first kiss before their first date wasn't what she was expecting but Jess had no complaints. Definitely no complaints. Nope. Not a single one. She closed her eyes with a sigh, lifting her own hands to rest them on his chest as he kissed her sweetly.

After a few moments, Becker let his hands drop to his sides, taking a step back with a sheepish grin on his face that suggested he had no regrets, either. "I had to do that," he told her, aiming for serious but the smirk on his face meant he couldn't quite pull it off. "Or I'd be thinking about it all night."

Jess laughed, surprised at his honesty. She bit the inside of her lip but it was no good; the smile she was trying to fight refused to be beaten. "And you think I won't be thinking about it all night now?"

He had no answer for that, instead holding out his hand, which Jess took as another blush stole across her features. She felt as giddy as a teenager in the midst of her first heady crush, her palm tingling where it came into contact with his.

It wasn't until they were in his truck, on the way to the restaurant he'd chosen for their date, that Becker spoke again, his gaze fixed on the road ahead of him though whether that was for safety reasons or so he had an excuse not to look at her directly, Jess wasn't quite sure.

"You do look amazing tonight, Jess. Even more than you usually do."

She bit her bottom lip, and stared out of the window as a pleased smile spread across her face, warmth blossoming in her chest. "Thank you."

* * *

Dinner was a surprisingly relaxed affair given it was their first date. There were no awkward silences or uncomfortable pauses. The Italian restaurant he'd chosen was the perfect setting – popular enough to have a nice atmosphere but small enough to be intimate. Their table was in a small alcove, which meant they could still hear the buzz of voices of the other patrons but could hear each other above it – and it meant they could relax, knowing that they weren't being watched by curious diners wondering about the attractive pair in the corner.

Jess was pleasantly surprised to find he seemed to like touching her. She wasn't sure if it was a conscious gesture on his part but she wasn't about to ask and draw his attention to it in case he stopped. The first touch was the feel of his hand against her shoulder as he held her chair out for her, the second was his fingers against her the sensitive skin of her wrist as he asked if she had a preference between white and red wine. The third was when he was midway through a story where he had to help Connor rescue Rex from an associate of Abby's brother and his hand, already near hers on the top of the table, shifted so it touched hers.

The fourth time was down to her, but Becker didn't object so Jess was in no rush to move her hand when she instinctively moved it to rest on his arm as she told him about the night of tequila and dancing she'd mentioned during what was now known to both of them as "the beetle incident." There was something to be said, she thought, about the way the table was set so they were sitting on adjacent sides rather than opposite each other.

And if her leg accidently brushed against his under the table when she turned to listen to him talk about his days at Sandhurst, well, again Becker didn't seem to have objections.

The meal itself was lovely, the white wine he'd chosen perfect. When it came to ordering desserts, Becker asked her if she trusted him with a playful glint in his eye that Jess found she was unable to resist.

"This better be good," she warned him after he selected an item off the menu, tilting it so she couldn't see what he'd pointed out. "You may not have noticed but I tend to have something of a sweet tooth. Dessert is my favourite part, so this could be a make or break decision as far as the future of this relationship is concerned."

"Make or break?" Becker quirked an eyebrow but leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Do you really think I don't know what you like, Jessica?"

She did her best to stifle a shiver at his use of her full name coupled with the low, almost husky tone of voice he used but judging by the smirk on his face, she was pretty sure that she failed in hiding her reaction. Deciding turnabout was fair play, she, too, leaned in, stopping when her face was just inches from his. She let her tongue dart out to moisten her lips and was rewarded instantly when his gaze dropped to her mouth. "I don't know, Becker. It took you this long to figure out that I liked you enough not to say no when you asked me out. I think that shows you really don't know me very well at all."

Becker let his eyes flicker back to hers. "Is that an invite to get to know you better?"

Even as she blushed, a wicked heat curling low in her stomach at the insinuation, Jess gave him a slow smile and daringly covered the gap between them to brush her lips against his cheek, her voice barely a whisper as she answered. "If you knew me, you'd know I'm not that kind of girl, Captain. Four dates, minimum," she added, moving away to sit properly in her chair, resisting the urge to laugh at the stunned expression arranging his handsome features. "Then you can consider yourself invited."

It took him a few moments to regain his composure, though Jess was reassured that she hadn't overstepped the mark by the darkening of his eyes and the intense stare he fixed on her. "Well, that answers my next question," he said eventually, sitting back in his own chair.

Intrigued, she let her chin rest on her hand, her elbow resting on the table. "And what question was that?"

Becker shrugged but couldn't look at her, obviously a little embarrassed, which to her eyes made him all the more endearing. "Whether or not you'd be interested in seeing me again after tonight."

"I see you almost every day at work," Jess pointed out, smiling when he rolled his eyes at her. Her expression grew serious and she reached out instinctively, covering his hand with hers. "If you really weren't sure what the answer to that question would be, you don't know me as well as you should. Or at least you don't know how I feel about you, which I thought was pretty obvious since everyone else seems to."

He turned his hand under hers, lacing their fingers together. "Maybe I didn't think I deserved it to be true." The sincerity in his voice caused her to look at him in surprise but Becker wasn't finished. "I'm not good enough for you, Jess. I've seen things, done things that I'm not proud of but had to do. You're young and beautiful and smart..."

"I'm old enough to know what I want. _Who _I want." She squeezed his fingers and smiled softly. "And that's you. You're selling yourself short, Becker. You don't see yourself the way I or anyone else does. You're a good man, the best I've ever met. And if you think you can take me out to dinner then give me what basically amounts to the beginnings of a bad break up speech..."

"Bad break up speech?" He had to grin at her choice of words. "That's certainly not what I was going for."

"Good." Her eyes narrowed but the corners of her mouth twitched. "Because if you decided to break up with me on our first date, I think I'd have to borrow one of your guns and shoot you."

"Jessica, if I _ever_ lose my mind and break up with you, I'll give you one of my guns myself." He said it jokingly but his eyes were serious as they locked onto hers.

Becker was saved from any potentially awkward questions by the arrival of their waiter and their dessert. Jess's eyes widened at the sight of the dish that was put in between them, two dessert forks neatly arranged on the plate.

A generous slice of rich chocolate cake, layered with cream and what looked like fresh strawberries sat on the plate in front of her. Its surface was glossy like melted chocolate, a full strawberry sitting perfectly on top of the silence.

"Wow." She lifted her gaze from the cake, a smile curving her lips at the look on his face. "It looks wonderful, Becker. Seriously. Maybe you do know me after all."

He chuckled and shook his head, picking up the forks and handing her one. "It's chocolate, and there's no orange in sight. Besides, you haven't tasted it yet."

"I'm about to fix that," Jess declared, using her fork to break off a small piece of cake and lifting it to her mouth. The sweetness of the cream contrasted with the rich, almost bitter flavour of the chocolate. She made a small 'hmm' noise in the back of her throat, savouring the taste before licking her lips to make sure not a bit of chocolate escaped. It was only then that she realised Becker was watching her instead of helping himself and felt her cheeks flush. "You should try some, it's amazing."

"It is," he agreed quietly, holding her gaze for a moment before helping himself to some of the dessert so he could try it for himself.

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Becker drove her home at the end of their date. They'd gone for a walk around a local park to try and draw the evening out a little longer but it was getting late, and cold, and though neither really wanted the night to end, they both knew it had to. It was a Monday night, after all, which meant they were due back at the ARC first thing in the morning.

Ever the gentleman, Becker insisted on walking her up to her door. He knew it wasn't his imagination that they were both a little slower walking up the steps to her flat, just as he knew it was no accident that his arm kept brushing against hers as they did.

When they made it to her door, Jess turned to face him. She bit her bottom lip, her cheeks a pretty pink colour though whether that was because she was blushing again or because of the chill outside, Becker couldn't be sure.

"I had a lovely evening, thank you," she said eventually, gazing up at him.

"You're very welcome." He took half a step closer, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "I thought kissing you at the start of the night would make this less awkward," he admitted after a few moments of just staring at her.

Jess laughed. "I told you it wouldn't work."

Becker grinned and took another half-step closer. "I believe you said you'd be thinking about it all night."

"Maybe I have." She smiled coyly and took a half-step back as he advanced on her.

"Just maybe?"

"Becker..." Her back hit the door and she sighed when his hands moved to her hips to steady her. Completely unnecessary but the contact was welcomed by both of them.

"Jess." He moved one hand to her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her skin.

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into the barely there touch. "You have no idea how much I want to ignore my own rules and just invite you in."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." He smirked a little when she opened her eyes and shook his head. "But I think it's a good rule. There's no need to rush this."

"Eighteen months is hardly rushing it," she teased lightly. "But thank you, for not pushing. I know it's silly, since I know you so well already, but I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Jess. I'm agreeing with you." He leaned in, bridging the gap between them, and pressed his lips gently against hers in a fleeting kiss. "But I am going to ask if you'll go out with me again."

Her hands moved, one curling around his shoulder, the other resting against his chest. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that. Yes, in case you're wondering." She felt his shoulders relax and smiled again. "Anomalies and end of the world emergencies notwithstanding, of course."

"Of course." Becker grinned at her, his nerves fading. "Why don't I cook you dinner?"

"You cook, too?" Jess tilted her head back to study him. "Is there anything you can't do, Captain?"

"You might want to wait till you've tried it," he joked, taking a small step back. "Is Wednesday okay?"

"Wednesday sounds perfect," she agreed with a murmur, secretly thrilled he was suggesting their second date so soon.

"It's a date, then." He grinned, obviously as pleased as she was, and took another step away from her. "I'll see you in the morning, at the ARC."

"You will." Jess let him get another two steps away before pushing herself away from the door, following him.

He turned back at the sound of her heels on the floor on the tiled floor, arching an eyebrow in question as she moved to stand in front of him. "Jess...?"

She didn't answer him, not verbally at least. She tangled a hand in his shirt, the other in his hair, tugging him down for a deep, lingering kiss that left them both a little breathless. She stepped back after a few moments, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright, her slightly swollen lips curled up in a satisfied smile.

"That's what I've been thinking about all night," she admitted, backing away from him before he could reach out for her. "Good night, Becker. Sweet dreams."

Becker watched her unlock the door to her flat and slip inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. He shook his head and walked down to his truck, a grin on his face he couldn't quite control.


	2. Lunch

Rating: T  
Prompt: Lunch

* * *

Tuesday, so far, was an uneventful day.

She wasn't complaining, though, not in the slightest. Though anomaly alerts always kept her busy which, in turn, made the day fly by, Jess would never sit at her desk and wish for one, not when she knew every anomaly the team faced meant a chance one of the people she cared about might not come back.

No, she was perfectly content to sit at the ADD and catch up on paperwork – mainly Lester's, proofread reports – mainly Matt and Becker's, and sort out the dozens of other little jobs she was pretty sure no one at the ARC knew she took care of, like stock checking the stationary supplies and making sure there was enough, liaising with all of the internal departments and making sure everything was running smoothly and supplies weren't running low. She even played a role in keeping the armoury stocked, which was Becker's domain, as she was the one who processed the very many requisition forms that passed through the ARC on a daily basis.

To most, the general admin side of her job would probably be boring. To Jess, who thrived on being organised and sorting out the little details, it was one of the best parts.

It was certainly more relaxing than watching her friends chase and be chased by prehistoric and sometimes creatures from the future, that was for sure!

And, if she was honest with herself, a quiet morning meant more time to remember and reflect on the very pleasant evening she'd had the night before. Just the thought of it was enough to make her smile and she was sure if she could see her reflection, there'd be a tell-tale blush staining her cheeks, too.

Jess was a little bit surprised that neither Abby or Emily – or Connor, really – had picked up on her good mood. Though she supposed Abby and Connor were still immersed in a love-struck world of their own, having recently become engaged. She checked the security camera feed on an impulse and grinned to herself at the sight of the couple in Connor's lab – just an hour and a half earlier, she'd watched Connor take Abby a cup of coffee to the menagerie. It was sweet the way they kept making excuses to visit each other – and so nice to see after the tension that had plagued their relationship in recent months.

As for Emily… Jess didn't need to check the security feeds to know where the Victorian was but she did so anyway, shaking her head slightly at the sight of Emily in Matt's lab, the pair engrossed in conversation. There was a grin on Matt's face as he stood beside his lady-love, no doubt explaining something else about the modern word – or past world, to him anyway.

"Caught you." The voice, low in tone and close to her ear, made her jump and smile at the same time. Jess turned her head slightly, unsurprised to see Becker standing next to her but pleasantly surprised by how close he lingered. "Spying on the team, Jess? Are you that bored?"

"I'm not bored at all," Jess answered, making a concerted effort to keep her smile from growing any bigger. "I've got plenty of paperwork to do – most of it thanks to you and the team. Do you know how many forms I have to fill out every time you damage public property?"

"A lot?" Becker gave her a boyish grin that made it impossible not to smile, one that seemed to widen when she blushed and purposely returned her attention back to the screens in front of her. "I suppose you're too busy to join me for lunch, then. That's a shame, there's a new deli opened up around the corner and I thought... Ah, well. Never mind."

"Is it lunch time already?"

The genuine surprise in her voice kept him from following through with his plan to turn away and Becker quirked his eyebrow in amusement. "It's half-one, Jess. For most people, lunch is already over."

"Oh." Jess blinked and glanced down at her watch. "Okay. If you can give me five minutes to finish this form, I'll ask Connor to cover the ADD for me." She glanced at him and bit her lip. "Though maybe you should wait…"

"… by the lifts," Becker finished, grimacing a little at the thought of Connor's reaction if he found out they were going out to lunch together. "Five minutes, Jessica, or I'll leave without you."

It was a mock threat; they both knew that. Still, Jess made it in less than four.

* * *

Lunch was just as relaxed, and as enjoyable, as dinner the evening before. Jess had been a little worried their first date had been something of a fluke but was relieved to find those doubts were put to rest.

She teased him about his obsession with guns; he teased her back about her addiction to shoes. Conversation flowed freely and it was surprising to find out how much they had in common.

"So you go running four times a week?" Becker stared at her in surprise as they started walking back to the ARC. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_." Jess laughed at the astonished look on his face – more when she noticed him glance down at her feet, currently clad in bright purple heels. "I do own a pair of trainers, you know."

"I bet they're not white," he joked with a grin.

"White's boring," Jess objected instantly. "I have two pairs, actually. One pair is blue, one pair is black… with purple sparkly bits," she admitted at his sceptical glance. "I might have to run to stay fit but at least I can look good doing it."

"Oh, that's not in question." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, gratified by the flush in her cheeks. "So you run."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to do something to stay in shape," she pointed out. "You may not have noticed but I have a very sweet tooth. Sweet things are not know to be low in calories, mores the pity. I run four times a week, weather permitting. If it's rubbish, I'll go to the gym. I used to go to yoga, too, with my sister-in-law but when she stopped going, so did I. It's no fun if there's no one to whisper to."

"I thought that would be discouraged at a yoga class…?"

"It is." Her smile was pure mischief. "That's what makes it fun."

He chuckled at her expression, shaking his head. "I never had you pegged as a trouble maker, Miss Parker."

"You wouldn't, Captain," she replied sweetly. "It's one of those things you're just going to have to learn about me."

"Are there many more things I should know?" Becker slowed his pace as they approached the corner, knowing that once they rounded it, the ARC would be in full-view and anyone milling around would see them.

"Many, many more," Jess answered after a moment. "Just as I'm sure there are a lot of things I should know about you, Mr Man-of-Mystery. You're worse than Matt at talking about yourself sometimes. Or _not_ talking about yourself."

"I thought I'd been doing okay so far," he protested without any real rancour.

Her smile was bright. "You have. So far."

They came to a stop at the corner, knowing that as soon as they walked around it, it would be business as usual, the Captain and the Field Co-ordinator rather than just Becker and Jess.

"I have to ask…" Becker took a half-step towards her and reached out an arm, his hand coming to rest on her arm. "Does this count as a second date?"

Jess bit her lip, tilting her head as she pretended to think about it. "Well, it was just the two of us. And we didn't talk about work all the time so… It's an almost date."

"Just almost?" He took another step forward, his fingers moving to tangle with hers. "What would need to happen for it to be a definite date and not an almost one?"

"You'd have to kiss me," she said immediately, blushing and breaking eye contact as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Not that you have to or anything, because we're standing out on the street and the ARC's just around the corner and anyone could see, really…"

Becker grinned as he closed the gap between them, kissing her mid-ramble. It was an effective way to silence her, he thought, not to mention one he was becoming somewhat addicted to.

Given that they were in public, he kept it light and short, resisting the urge to thread his hands through her hair and kiss her as deeply as he'd been dreaming about all night. He was pleased to note the slightly dazed smile on her face when he pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Now does it count as a date?"

"Oh, yes." Jess bit her lip almost shyly, noticing that they were still holding hands. "Definitely."

"Good." Becker gave her hand a squeeze before reluctantly letting go and they walked around the corner towards the ARC side-by-side.

Jess returned to the ADD, an added bounce to her step. She had an afternoon of endless paperwork ahead of her – barring an anomaly alert – and she couldn't be happier. She'd had two successful dates in under twenty-four hours – and had a third to look forward to. What more could a girl want from an uneventful Tuesday?

* * *

_I hope you all have a Tuesday that's as nice as Jess's! ;)_

_And while I'm babbling at you... I'm feeling lost without being part of a fandom Secret Santa fic exchange this year so thought I'd make an offer to anyone reading this: send me a PM (or leave a review) with an opening line or a prompt for a story you want me to write (Jess/Becker only at the moment, because that's where my heart is) and I'll do my best to write you something, be it a drabble or one-shot, just in time for Christmas and/or New Year. I can't guarantee how long they'll be but I do my best to write something for everyone who wants me to :)_


	3. Dinner

Rating: T  
Prompt: Dinner

* * *

The block of flats she found herself standing outside of was not what she pictured when she thought of Becker. She'd known his address for a long time – just as he'd known hers – but had never actually had a reason to drive by it before. She'd been tempted, of course, but couldn't think of an excuse if she was caught and hadn't wanted to be thought of as the creepy stalker with a crush on the handsome Captain.

Shaking herself mentally, she glanced at her watch, noting with a rueful smile that she was a good fifteen minutes early. She'd left her flat in plenty of time to allow for any travel delays – apparently too much time, as there'd been very little traffic on the roads.

She walked up to the building and smiled at the security on the door. Searching for Becker's name in the list of occupants, she pressed the button next to it and hoped he wouldn't think she was _too_ early.

"Jess?"

"Um, yes." She caught herself blushing at just the sound of his voice and rolled her eyes. "Hi. I know I'm early but…"

"It's not a problem." She heard the buzz of the lock being released. "Come on in."

Willing the heat in her cheeks to fade, Jess opened the door and walked into the lobby of the building. It was old but well maintained, matching the exterior perfectly. She felt a bit self-conscious, wondering if she should've dressed up more as she tugged at the hem of the cream coloured blouse she'd paired with the smart dark blue jeans she'd chosen to wear. It's Becker, she reminded herself as she headed for the stairs. It was just Becker, who was cooking for her, in his flat. He wouldn't be expecting her to be dressed to the nines, and she looked perfectly presentable.

Besides, it wasn't like she was wearing trainers – though she had been tempted, just to prove she owned them. She'd gone for black leather boots instead – with a suitably high heel – that matched the black leather jacket she was wearing.

Halfway up the stairs, she had a moment of self-doubt and froze. Maybe she was a little under-dressed. It was a date, after all. Maybe she should've stuck to short skirts and pretty dresses – they were what Becker was used to seeing her in, after all. She could count on one hand – one finger, in fact – how many times she'd worn jeans in front of him and even then she thought being almost blown up by a bomb might've distracted him from the fact her wardrobe was a little different. Not that he'd probably have noticed then, anyway; he was a man for one thing, and for another she had no idea what his feelings for her had been back then…

"Jess?" Becker's voice carried down the stairwell towards her.

"Here." Sighing softly, Jess forced herself to continue up the stairs, rounding the corner that brought her to the landing of Becker's floor. She wasn't surprised to find him standing in the open door of his flat waiting for her but his reaction to seeing her was unexpected. "I know I'm early..."

Becker didn't appear to have heard her. He leaned against the doorway, staring at her – studying her. He licked his lips, though Jess was sure he wasn't aware of it, a trail of heat blazing through her as his gaze slowly travelled over her body from head to toe.

Using his silent scrutiny to give him a once-over of her own, she was relieved to see he'd opted for jeans, too. And he wore them very, very well. Coupled with a button down shirt, dark green in colour, it was one of the few occasions she'd seen him in something other than his uniform. Even on their first date, he'd worn black – black pants and a black shirt – but she made a mental note to try and encourage him to wear colour more often. Not that she really had an influence over his wardrobe choices but if things continued to progress the way they were...

"Come in." Becker, realising he'd been staring, ran a hand through his head and stood aside so she could pass. "You look great, by the way."

"You don't look so bad yourself. Green suits you." On impulse, she paused on her way past him, lifting herself onto her toes to brush her lips against his cheek.

If she thought he'd let her escape with such a brief gesture of affection, she was mistaken. Becker reached for her, pulling her against him with one arm around her waist, fingers slipping through the belt loops of her jeans while the other hand tangled in her hair. She found her back pressed against the doorframe, her front pressed against his chest, one of his legs slipping between hers as he kissed her thoroughly.

When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Jess tilted her head back to gaze up at him, a smile on her lips. "If that's the reaction I get, I'm going to have to wear jeans a lot more often."

"It's not just the jeans," he murmured, moving close enough to press his lips against her forehead. "Kind of helps I'm crazy about the woman wearing them."

"You are?" Genuinely taken aback by the confession, she gave him a delighted albeit slightly dazed smile.

"You hadn't guessed?" Becker shook his head and reluctantly moved away from her, letting her enter the flat so he could shut the door on the prying eyes of his neighbours. "Would you like a drink? I've got beer, wine..."

"I'll have wine, please. Just a small glass," she added, following him into the small kitchenette. "I drove, so can't have more than a small glass or two or I'll have to call a taxi to take me home."

And she would be going home, she told her traitorous body determinedly. While she was still reeling from his kiss, she was determined to stick to her rule. If Becker suddenly changed his mind and decided he'd prefer just to be her friend, it would be far easier to go back to the status quo if they'd only exchanged a few heated kisses. Not that she expected that to happen but she wanted – _needed_ – to be sure it wouldn't before they took that step.

Still, telling herself that and resisting the urge to say 'sod it' and have her wicked way with him – or let him have his wicked way with her – was so very, very tempting.

So tempting, in fact, that she missed whatever he'd said and found herself staring at him blankly, a blush staining her cheeks when she realised she'd been staring at his denim-clad behind while he'd turned to get the white wine out of the fridge. Even more embarrassing was the fact he'd turned back and caught her doing it, the smirk on those lips of his telling her he knew exactly what she'd been looking at and probably knew what she'd been thinking, too.

"It's got a low alcohol content," he repeated, handing her a half-full glass. "I thought you'd prefer to drive home."

Not to mention he'd prefer it, too. Well, he'd _prefer _her not to have to go anywhere but his bedroom but if she was going to go home, he'd rather she drive than get a taxi on her own.

"That's very thoughtful." Jess took the glass, biting her lip when her fingers brushed his. "So what are we having for dinner? I'm still impressed you can cook."

"It was either learn to cook for myself or become fast friends with the local takeaways, the latter of which doesn't go very well with my day job." Becker turned away from her, his attention refocused on the pans bubbling merrily on the stove. "It's nothing special, just pasta with chicken."

"With a sauce that smells delicious and I'm guessing, given the lack of jars, that you've made it yourself." She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him, thinking he looked as comfortable in the kitchen as he did in the armoury. "I can't wait to try it."

"It's almost done, just waiting for the garlic bread." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Garlic bread's okay, right? It's not too strong..."

"It's fine as long as you're having some, too." She gave him a cheeky smile and shrugged. "I'm not planning on getting close enough to anyone else for it to be a problem."

Becker grinned in return and went back to stirring the sauce. "That's good to know." He turned his attention momentarily to the past. "So I take it from your reaction it's not mentioned in my file that I can cook. What about you? Do you cook for yourself or rely on takeaways?"

Jess laughed and sipped her wine. "If I could get away with existing off takeaways, I happily would. But I cook. I've lived on my own since I was old enough so I'm pretty sure I would've starved by now if I couldn't. Lasagne's my speciality, or lemon and herb stuffed chicken. Or, if you ask my nephew and niece, it'd be home made pizza. They like making smiley faces with the toppings."

"That's a lot of Italian food."

"Italian's in my blood, literally. Which either you knew or you've made some incredibly lucky guesses." She arched an eyebrow when he gave her an innocent look. "My mother was Italian. She taught me how to cook as soon as I was old enough to know which end of the knife was good and which end was bad."

Becker lowered the heat under the bubbling pans and turned to face her. "Was? Past tense?"

"My mum and dad died when I was sixteen. Car accident. I lived with my brother and his then-fiancé, now wife for two years, then moved out into my flat as soon as I was legally old enough to access my inheritance." She shrugged self-depreciatingly at the way he frowned, his brown eyes growing darker. "It's fine, Becker. You don't have to look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a porcelain doll who could break any second." She set her wine glass to the side and tried to smile but it wasn't anywhere near as bright as the smiles he was used to. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I know." Still, he crossed the small space of his kitchen and let his hands rest either side of her on the counter she was leaning against. "I was just thinking how incredible you really are."

Jess blushed as she'd known he would. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Jessica." He moved one hand to her chin, using it to tilt her face upwards. "You are truly brilliant," he murmured, repeating the words he'd said to her what felt like a lifetime ago. He kissed her with the good intention of keeping it light and sweet and undemanding. How she ended up sat on the edge of the counter, legs around his waist as he pressed against her, hands in his hair as his stroked the smooth skin of her back beneath her blouse, neither of them really knew.

If it hadn't been for the timer on the oven, Jess was almost certain that the four date rule would've been thrown out of the window. She bit her lip as Becker pulled away, watching through lidded eyes as he started to put their dinner together.

Once it was served, they moved into the living room, which doubled as a dining room, where a small table he'd already set waited. She took advantage of the change in location to study her surroundings – and to distract herself from the staring at the man himself as much to satisfy her curiosity about where he lived.

The flat felt bare, unlived in. There was a television and a sofa, a few shelves with a handful of photographs and souvenirs she guessed were either presents or tokens from his travels as a soldier. There wasn't much colour, or much personality, stamped on the insides of the flat and her expression must have betrayed her line of through as Becker chuckled and nudged her foot under the table.

"Sorry." Jess took a bite of her pasta. "This is really, really good. You can cook."

"Some things better than others." He shrugged, deflecting the praise easily. "You can say it, you know."

"Say what?"

"What you're thinking about the flat." He shook his head at her discomfort, appearing amused. "It's okay. I know it's sparse. And boring."

"It's not boring," Jess protested loyally. "It's your home."

Becker snorted. "It's hardly a home, Jess. It's just the place I sleep and eat in between working. It doesn't feel like a home should."

"Really?" She swallowed the mouthful she'd just taken and looked at him. "If you feel that way, why are you still here? Why haven't you found somewhere that does feel like home?"

"I haven't had the time or the inclination." He shrugged and stabbed a piece of chicken. "To be honest, I got this place because it was convenient. It was available, affordable, near work and not too far away from my family."

"But you don't look forward to coming home at the end of a bad day? You get no comfort out of being here?" She stared at him, aghast. "Seriously, Becker, that's not right. You need somewhere you can go to escape everything that's happened during the day, especially given the job you do."

"It's never been a priority." He held her gaze. "Home was always my parent's house, then that stopped when I moved out and home became wherever I was stationed."

"That's not a real home," Jess argued, her voice stern. "You need one. Everyone does."

He watched her across the table, his gaze intense as it held hers. "Takes more than a building and the right furniture to make somewhere feel like home, Jess. Maybe I was missing something that meant I couldn't find it before."

The use of the past tense didn't escape her notice, nor was it meant to. Jess gave him a shy smile from across the table and let the subject drop, the conversation shifting effortlessly onto lighter topics.

When she left later that evening, it was with a mind full of thoughts of Becker, home, and what she could do to make sure he had somewhere he felt he could go to at the end of the day, somewhere he didn't doubt he belonged.

* * *

_Fluff, fluff, fluffity fluff!  
Thank you for all the support on this story thus far - and thank you lots for the Christmas prompts! I've written two and vaguely planned out the others so hopefully everyone who's sent one in will get something on or in time for Christmas :)_

And another quick question while I'm babbling - part five of this story (if it goes to plan) might require an 'M' rating. Would you as readers prefer it to be a separately uploaded chapter or part of this story with a very, very clear warning at the top? I'd appeciate the input so thank you in advance x


	4. Drinks

Rating: T  
Prompt: Drinks

* * *

Date four was not going to plan. She'd caught up with him on Thursday afternoon, somehow managing to find the only moment of the day he'd been alone in the armoury – Becker suspected the security feeds might have been used but didn't say anything to her about it. She'd looked nervous, shy, and incredibly sweet as she'd asked if he wanted to go the cinema with her on Friday night. It was the first of their dates she'd initiated and, given it was the all-important fourth date, he understood her nerves completely.

He felt a little nervous, too, but thought – hoped- that he was doing a better job than she was at hiding it.

He hadn't hesitated to say yes, amused that she'd obviously been relieved at his answer. It wasn't as if he hadn't made it obvious how much he wanted them to work but then given the doubts that crept into his own mind at times, he supposed it was, again, understandable.

Friday morning had passed in a haze of heady anticipation. Becker had purposely avoided the hub, not trusting himself not to give it away when he saw her. They hadn't discussed it outright but both he and Jess seemed to be on the page with regards to keeping their relationship under wraps for the time being. It was theirs, and only theirs, for now and he had to admit he liked it that way.

God alone knew how much flack he'd get from the others if they knew he and Jess were a small step away from crossing the final line between friends and lovers. His men would tease him, as would Matt and Connor, though he suspected the latter two would do so in between warning him what would happen if he messed things up and Jess got hurt.

Both Matt and Connor were protective of her – almost as protective as he himself was – and they, coupled with Abby and Emily, could be downright terrifying when they wanted to be. Not that he'd ever let them know he thought that, of course.

Mid-afternoon, his plan to avoid seeing Jess in a professional setting when his head was so full of thoughts of her in a very unprofessional way was thwarted. The klaxons blared and the lights flashed red as the ADD alarm went off and he found himself joining the others at the hub as Jess reeled off the coordinates and closed in on the anomaly using the nearest CCTV feeds.

"No creature incursion yet," she reported calmly, fingers flying over the keyboards in front of her as she hacked into the emergency services hotlines and checked the traffic levels on the best routes from the ARC to the anomaly. Multi-tasking was one of her specialities and he let himself admire her efficiently as he handed out black boxes to the other members of the team. "Oh no. The anomaly is on a popular school route." She bit her lip. "School finishes in forty minutes so the parents will start using it soon."

"We'll get there before then," Matt promised her. "Keep an eye on the anomaly and let us know if anything comes through."

"I will. Stay safe." She addressed all of them but Becker saw her shoot a quick glance in his direction.

That had been an hour ago. On the way to the anomaly site, Jess reported an incursion though she'd sounded less alarmed and more excited by it.

Rabbits. Prehistoric rabbits. Palaeolagus to be exact, according to Connor. They were the same size as their modern day counterparts, thankfully herbivores, and just as cute if Jess was to be believed. Unfortunately, the palaeolagus had disappeared before the team had got there. Jess told them she'd seen three of the creatures come through the anomaly and Abby had insisted they needed to be found.

The ARC's animal expert conferred with her fiancé and told the team that the prehistoric rabbits would be easy to tell apart from their descendants because the ancient rabbits couldn't hop due to their shorter hind legs. Instead, they resembled squirrels in their scurrying movements but they were still bloody fast as far as Becker was concerned.

By six thirty, he knew he wasn't going to make it back to the ARC in time for him and Jess to catch the seven-thirty showing they'd planned to see. Only two of the rabbits had been successfully caught and, since the anomaly had closed, the furry animals were on their way back to the ARC.

The third was caught just after seven but by the time the bunny-chasing team navigated the Friday night traffic, it was gone quarter to eight and the film had already begun.

Disappointed and frustrated in equal measures, Becker took his time in storing the EMD's in the armoury before heading to the locker room. He hadn't expected Jess to wait for him so when he turned away from his locker to find her leaning against her own watching him, he was momentarily taken aback.

He told himself the sudden racing of his pulse was to do with the shock and not her proximity but when it only increased when she smiled, he knew he was deluding himself.

"I know we've missed the film but I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch something at my place." She straightened and clasped her hands behind her back, watching him guardedly. "I promise I've got more than sci-fi and rom-coms. And there's a great Chinese takeaway that delivers..."

"Are you sure, Jess?" Even though they were alone in the locker room, Becker was careful to keep his voice down. "If this is moving too fast..."

She smiled at him and shook her head. Although she still looked nervous, the overriding emotional on her face was one that made him swallow hard and have to rein in the impulse to pin her against the lockers and kiss her the way he'd been thinking about all day.

"It's dinner and a DVD," Jess murmured, her cheeks pink as she stepped towards him. "No pressure on either of us for more. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He marched her smile with one of his own and pushed away from his locker. He'd be content just sitting close to her on her couch for a few hours, he knew, as spending time with her without anyone else around had become one of his favourite pastimes over the last week.

And if something did happen... Well, he doubted he would have any complaints.

* * *

Though he'd been in her flat before, on the night of their first date and also once for a Chinese takeaway to celebrate Connor and Abby's return over a year ago, he hadn't had much time to explore it. As Jess searched for a takeaway menu, Becker wandered through the flat, taking in the little things that made it undeniably Jess's home.

And it did feel like a home, making his flat feel sterile and cold in comparison.

From the four retro-style dial telephones that spelt out her name to the colourful prints framed and hung on the wall, the flat felt like Jess. Warm and inviting and somewhere he could imagine seeking solace after a long day at work.

He moved to the bookcase, home to an assortment of books and DVDs but it wasn't her extensive collection that caught his eye. There were a couple of photo albums his fingers itched to open but he contented himself by studying the photographs openly on display instead.

In the first, Jess stood flanked by a man and a woman both a few years older than her, dressed in her graduation gown. Her brother and sister-in-law, Becker guessed, since her parents had died just after she'd started university. Next to it was a picture of a younger Jess laughing in the arms of an older woman who was unmistakably her mother, the same man from her graduation picture but a good deal younger sitting beside them while an older man, Jess's father, gazed at his wife and children with such open adoration that it made Becker promise himself he'd call his own parents soon.

The third picture was possibly his favourite, and he took it down from the shelf so he could study it closer. Her face flushed and her were bright, Jess smiled for the camera as two children, a boy and a girl, cuddled into either side of her. Her niece and nephew, Becker guessed from their resemblance to the couple in the graduation photograph.

"What would you like to drink?" Jess asked as she walked through to the living room from the kitchen. She'd taken her shoes off the moment they'd walked through the door and Becker found himself suddenly fixated on her bare feet and the pale, somehow shimmering nail varnished that adorned her toe nails. "I've got wine, both red and white. Vodka, tequila, gin and cider but no beer or lager, I'm afraid. I think my brother must've drunk the last of Connor's bottles and since I don't drink the stuff myself..."

"You have cider?" Pulling his gaze away from her feet, he looked at her questioningly. "I never had you pegged as a cider girl."

"It all depends on where I am and what mood I'm in." She shrugged under his sudden scrutiny. "Sometimes you just can't beat a cold cider and a bowl of hot, chunky chips."

The image of her tucking into both made his grin widen. He set the photo down carefully and moved towards her, easily towering over her without the added height of her heels. "I'll have whatever you're having," he told her quietly, stopping when he was less than a foot away from her.

Jess blinked up at him, obviously affected by his sudden proximity. "Um. Okay. I'll just go and... Becker."

"Yes?" His hands had moved to her hips, drawing her close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her.

"If you want a drink, you're going to have to let me go." Though from the way she lifted her hands to his chest, fingers playing absent-mindedly with the buttons of his shirt, he didn't think she really wanted him to.

"I'm not really thirsty," Becker murmured, his voice low.

"Well, I could order Chinese... Or I'm sure I've got something I can defrost in the freezer." One of her hands slid up and around to the back of his head, fingers stroking idly through his hair as she closed the gap between them. "Or we could just eat later."

His heart was racing, his blood thrumming with the anticipation that hung thickly in the air around them. His lips were a hairsbreadth from hers, his eyes growing dark as he stared at her. "Are you sure, Jessica? If you have any doubts..."

"No doubts." The fingers running through his hair dropped to the back of his neck, fingernails tracing the sensitive skin there, causing his eyes to darken further. "Just a little nervous," she admitted softly. "But I want this. I want you."

"You have me." His lips brushed hers, once, twice, lingering on the third pass. "For as long as you want me, Jess."

"That's going to be a very long time, Captain." Jess wound her arms around his neck, parting her lips beneath his. "A very, very long time."

* * *

_Due to popular consensus, the next chapter will be in a standalone upload as it'll be deserving of a 'M' rating. If I can get it written. I'm toying with the idea of abandoning it but we'll see. _

_Thank you, as always, for the support and reviews x_


	5. Embarrassed

Rating: T  
Prompt: Embarrassed  
Author's Note: Back to the 'T' rating but there is a conversation that alludes to the events of the previous M-rated chapter so if you're sensitive... well, be warned.

I've got to say a huge thank you to those who 'held my hand' and were very supportive and encouraging over the last part - you know who you are. *hugs*

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed in through the open curtains. Jess felt it on her face and wondered why she hadn't drawn them the night before. As she slowly realised the open curtains weren't the only thing different about her surroundings, she became more aware of the weight around her middle and the warmth pressed up against her back. Not to mention the hand splayed out over the bare skin of her stomach and the lips nuzzling the back of her neck.

A slow smile curled her lips as her sleep-addled mind registered the delicious ache in her body and she stretched languidly, earning a low groan from the man pressed against her.

"You did that on purpose," Becker accused, biting down lightly on her shoulder in reprimand.

Jess giggled, she couldn't help it, and turned in the circle of his arms to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Her breath caught for a moment at the look on his face and the open emotion exposed to her in his dark brown eyes. She was used to seeing Becker hide behind a mask of impartiality; to see such tenderness and affection aimed at her without hesitation quite literally took her breath away.

"Good morning," she said softly, letting a hand rest against his chest so she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm.

"Morning." The corners of his mouth quirked upwards and he tightened the arm around her middle, his hand against her back as he drew her close. One leg slipped between hers and he kissed her lightly. "Now it's good."

"Hmm. I'd have to agree." She knew the smile on her face was both shy and foolish but couldn't erase it no matter how hard she tried. She knew being shy was ridiculous given what they'd done the night before but she couldn't help it. As for the foolishness... Well, she had a feeling she'd find herself grinning like an idiot every time she thought about the man holding her for at least the next week or so.

Becker kissed her again and eased her onto her back, following so he was lying on his side, propping himself up on an elbow so he could study her. "There's something I forgot to tell you last night. Something important."

Alarm flooded her momentarily, though it was soothed by the tender gaze that accompanied his declaration. "What was that?"

His expression completely serious, the arm that wasn't supporting him moved so he could cup her cheek in his hand. "I am completely, irreversibly in love with you, Jessica Parker. I just thought you should know."

It was the last thing she'd expected him to say but was something she'd long hoped to hear – and long thought she never would. While he stared at her apprehensively, Jess felt tears sting her eyes. Her arms rose to wind around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him with all of the passion, all of the love she felt for him, murmuring a confession of her own against his lips. "I love you, too, Hilary Becker. More than I thought possible."

* * *

They slept for a little longer and shared a steamy shower before eventually making their way to the kitchen to forage for food. Dressed in Becker's shirt from the night before and the jeans she knew he had a fondness for, Jess busied herself with fixing them a late breakfast/early lunch while Becker ran down to his truck in only his jeans and jacket – she refused to give him back the shirt, much to his bemusement – to get his overnight bag from the boot. She smiled again thinking of his embarrassed grin as he'd hurriedly explained that he always kept a change of clothes in his truck and hadn't been making presumptions about their night together.

She heard him return to the flat and head back to her bedroom to change but had no idea he'd finished until his arms slid around her and drew her back against his chest. He chuckled in her ear when she yelped in surprise and hit his arm.

"I hope an omelette's okay. I haven't had time to go shopping this week."

"Omelette's fine." He nuzzled her neck, hands playing idly with the buttons of the shirt she wore.

"Stop that." She slapped at his fingers, turning her head to mock-glare over her shoulder. "If you're not careful, you'll be getting burnt omelette instead."

"Am I too distracting, Miss Parker? I thought you were a master at multi-tasking."

"Not when there's an open flame involved, no." She shrugged her should to dislodge his chin. "Make yourself useful and fix some coffee. Or there's orange juice in the fridge if you'd prefer."

Heaving a sigh of reluctance that wasn't entirely feigned, Becker released her and did as she ordered. Once the coffee was brewing, he leaned against the counter and watched her. Barefoot, wearing his shirt, her still damp hair drying in loose, natural curls around her shoulders and her face devoid of any make-up, he thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful. And the fact that it was a side of her very few people would ever get to see made his chest swell with warm affection and male pride.

"I can feel you watching me," Jess called out over her shoulder. "It's just as distracting, Becker. Go do something else. Watch TV or something."

"I'm happy where I am." And he was, so he stayed exactly where he was and enjoyed the huff of exasperation she made. As he continued to study her, committing the image she made to memory, he replayed the events of the night before in his mind and felt his good mood ebb a little. "Jess?"

"Yes?" Without turning to look at him, she added grated cheese to the half-cooked omelette and moved to put the pan under the grill.

Deciding there was no easy way or less awkward way of asking what he needed to, Becker took a deep breath and plunged right in. Telling her he loved her, he thought belatedly, was startlingly easier than broaching the subject troubling him. "How many men have you been with?"

Jess froze, her back still to him. "Excuse me?"

"It's just... Last night... I got the impression you're not, you know, exactly experienced in some things." He cursed inwardly when she tensed even more and pushed away from the counter to go towards her. "It's not important, forget I said anything..."

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was small, subdued. Resigned. There was no trace of the infectious joy or unbridled enthusiasm he'd gotten used to hearing from her.

"No! Nothing. Of course not." He wrapped his arms around her but she didn't relax against him like normal. Kissing her neck, he tried to turn her to face him but she held fast. "Jess. Jessica. Please, look at me."

She shook her head and his heart broke when she lifted a hand to wipe at her cheek. "Maybe you should go. This was obviously a mistake."

"No." The volume of his voice and the fierceness of it made her flinch and seemed too loud in the otherwise quiet flat. "This was not a mistake. I'm an idiot. I just..." He broke off, frustrated at his inability to say what he meant, furious with himself for hurting her. "There was a moment where you looked scared, Jess. Uncomfortable. And I never want to make you feel like that, whether it relates to our love life or not."

"You didn't scare me. Not really." Her shoulders slumped but Becker wasn't thrilled at the defeated stance anymore than he had been when she'd tensed. "I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ apologising for?" He let his hands rest on her hips, pressed his lips to the back of her neck in apology. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Who is sorry."

"I disappointed you. And make you feel like you'd done something wrong." She shrugged a shoulder and tried to move away, all without looking at him. "Let me go, Becker. The omelette's burning."

He stood back just enough to let her take the pan out from under the grill but reached for her the moment she put it down again. Grabbing her wrist with enough strength to pull her to him but not quite enough to leave a mark, he tugged until she was standing in front of him and sighed when she kept her head down. Using his other hand, he tipped her face upwards, stroking her cheek and capturing the tear that slipped from her eye with the pad of his thumb.

"You have not and could not ever disappoint me, Jessica." He spoke slowly but firmly, holding her gaze. "I'm only asking in my own blundering, idiotic way because I love you, Jess, and I want to make you happy. To please you. I can't do that if you're not honest with me."

She was quiet for so long, he felt he had no choice but to let her go. He watched her methodically tidy the kitchen, the omelette she'd made going ignored after being put onto a plate. He'd almost given up, resigning himself to having lost her just hours after she finally became his, when she started to speak, her back to him as she took her time washing up.

"I had a boyfriend when I was at university. He was older than I was, not surprising really, since I skipped a couple of years." He'd known that about her – that she'd started university when most people her age were only just beginning to think about what subjects to study for their GCSE's. "He was sweet at first, patient. But then he got tired of waiting for me to be ready and started making noises about finding someone else who could... better satisfy his needs, shall we say. I was scared. I'd lost my parents and didn't think I was strong enough to lose someone else I thought at the time I loved. I know better now, of course, but it was different then. I was different."

"You slept with him." Becker's jaw clenched, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was the thought of Jess being with someone else or the idea of someone taking advantage of her when she'd been so young and so vulnerable.

"We had sex. It was... alright, I suppose. Not at all like the romance books said it'd be." She shrugged but still wouldn't look at him. "He said it was my fault that I couldn't... that I never... _finished. _A few weeks later, I found him in bed with his roommate's girlfriend. From the sounds she was making, I'm sure she didn't have the same issues I did. When I confronted him, he said I just didn't do anything for him." She was quiet for a few minutes, busying herself with drying the pan she'd spent the last five minutes thoroughly washing. "He was the first and last, until you. Not that I've not... I'm not spelling it out for you, Becker, but I'm not a complete innocent. There are other ways for a single girl to see to her needs, you know. I just know I'm never going to be the kind of girl who makes a man go weak at the knees."

He crossed the kitchen decisively, hating the note of pained acceptance in her tone. Spinning her to face him, he kissed her before she could protest, running his hands over her body, keeping his touch light and teasing but still enough to draw an undeniable response from her as she shuddered and instinctively pressed herself closer.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark and her lips swollen when he pulled away. He hated the shadow of doubt in her eyes, hated knowing that he was as much to blame for it as her first boyfriend even more.

"You're gorgeous," he told her honestly, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest above his pounding heart. "Never doubt the effect you have on me, Jess. You, no one else. All you have to do is smile and my mouth goes dry, my heart races and it's all I can do not to find somewhere private I can drag you off to." She blushed as he spoke, her gaze darting away before returning to his as he continued. "I'm not going to lie, I hate the thought of what the idiot did to you but knowing he never got to see you fall apart the way I did is a huge boost to my ego, Jess. And I won't lie and say I'm not hoping I'm going to be the only lucky bastard who gets to see it."

She smiled at that but her eyes were still too bright for his liking. When she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around him and let her head resting against his shoulder, he felt something ease inside his chest but still couldn't bring himself to relax completely.

"How many women have you been with?" The question was asked quietly, almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Becker kissed the top of her head, running a hand along the curve of her spine. "Four, including you," he answered honestly. "And not one of them could hold a candle to what we shared last night. Or this morning. Or what we will share in the future, if you're still willing to give me a chance."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." She kept her face hidden against him, her words slightly muffled.

"I'm not." He shifted her in his arms, forcing her to raise her head. "You mean more to me than anyone else ever has, Jess. Or ever will. I'm an amateur when it comes to relationships. I've never really wanted one to last before, not until you and us. We've both got a lot to learn and I'm hoping you'll agree to learn it together."

"You still want to?" Jess bit her bottom lip, her expression hopeful but wary. "Because if you want to back out, I'd understand."

"I want you." He tugged her back against him, letting her feel that his words were true. "I'm not going anywhere, Jess. Except maybe back to the bedroom."

She gave a surprised laugh that made him grin, the sparkle that he was willing to admit he loved back in her eyes. "We haven't eaten," she protested half-heartedly. "And the omelette's both burnt and cold so I'll have to start again..."

If it wasn't for his stomach choosing that moment to growl loudly, he would've tried convincing her it was necessary. Since he couldn't deny his hunger – for actual food - he rolled his eyes and reluctantly let her go.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" He suggested. "We could do your shopping while we're out so you don't have to later."

"You're volunteering to go food shopping with me?" Jess's eyebrows rose, her expression amused and sceptical. "That's weird, Becker."

"Not weird," he argued. "Sensible. If we get it over with now, it leaves the rest of the weekend free. Assuming you don't have plans, of course."

"No, I don't. Though it sounds like you do." Her tone was teasing and it made him smile to hear it. "I'm guessing I play a part in them...?"

"You have a starring role." His suggestive grin made her blush as he'd hoped it would. "Now let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

She laughed at his eagerness and shook her head but didn't protest. Staying only long enough to change out of his shirt and into one of her own, the newly established couple left her flat hand-in-hand, both relieved they were over the first hurdle in their newly fledged relationship.

* * *

_Next up is the prompt 'Secret'._


	6. Secret

Rating: T  
Prompt: Secret

* * *

Monday morning came far sooner than they wanted it to.

They returned to her flat after a quick lunch and an amusing hour spent going around the local supermarket arguing playfully over what they should buy, resulting in the contents of the trolley being a mix of things they liked individually and as a couple. Jess had felt a thrill run through her as they stood at the checkout, realising that to anyone watching, they would look like a normal, everyday couple taking care of their weekend chores.

And that's really what they were, she realised, when it got to Sunday evening and, barring a quick visit to his flat to get a couple of changes of clothes and some other items, Becker hadn't really left. He seemed comfortable in her flat – _at home_, a little voice at the back of her mind squealed in delight – and she was more than happy to have him stay for as long as he wanted.

He'd kept his promise, too, about having plans in which she had a starring role. Jess bit her lip to try and hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face, a blush heating her cheeks as she thought about how they'd spent the rest of their weekend.

Most of it had been spent in the bedroom. And the living room. And the bathroom. And even, once, in the kitchen.

_Learning._

Her body felt deliciously sore, her muscles aching but in the best possible way. She still had her insecurities and little nagging doubts but he'd gone a long way in putting her mind at rest. A _long_ way.

They'd taken time out to discuss their relationship on the Sunday night, deciding by mutual agreement that they both wanted to keep what was between them a secret from their friends and colleagues for a little while longer. Beginning a new stage in any relationship was difficult enough without the added pressure of being under the constant scrutiny of those around them and, as close as they were to the other members of the team, they didn't want to feel like they had anything to prove to anyone else but themselves and each other.

In a way, being such good friends with the others was a little bit detrimental. Though neither Jess nor Becker had any doubt the team would be fully supportive of the progression of their relationship, they were a little wary of getting anyone else involved until they were completely secure in it themselves. The others had their own definite ideas on how relationships should work and, however well meaning, would no doubt try to interfere if they thought it wasn't working the way it should.

For that reason, they'd chosen to drive to work separately to keep up the pretence that there wasn't anything different to their relationship and Jess was surprised to find she missed him; the thirty minute drive was the second longest they'd been apart all weekend and she berated herself on the journey for feeling so needy after such a short space of time.

She felt better, though, after she arrived at the ARC five minutes after him to find Becker waiting for her at the security checkpoint under the guise of checking in with the soldier on duty. The grin he shot her as they got into the lift together made her pulse race and the smile she'd only just managed to get under control came back full force.

"Stop it," she warned him quietly as the doors closed. She felt him look at her but kept her gaze fixed firmly ahead, all too aware of the CCTV cameras filming their every move.

"Stop what?" She saw his smirk reflected in the shiny doors of the lift. "I'm not doing anything."

"Becker. The cameras."

"Don't have sound. All anyone will see if they're watching is one colleague asking another about their weekend." His smirk grew at the blush that immediately coloured her cheeks. "It's not like I've got you pinned against the wall, Jess."

"Becker!" Her eyes widened and she shot him a quick glare, crossing her arms over her chest as her blood thickened at the thought.

"Not that I'm not thinking about it," he continued smugly, holding her gaze in the reflection of the door. "It wouldn't take much to disengage the cameras," he continued casually, tilting his head to look at the little lens and its bright red light. "We've both got clearance. You could do it from the ADD and I'd be able to make up an excuse being Head of Security…"

Jess did her best to ignore him, though couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "You're not making this any easier."

"Making what any easier?" The faux innocent tone made her laugh, the playful side of him one very few people got to see but one Jess found herself rapidly falling in love with, just like the rest of him. "We're just standing here waiting for the lift to reach our respective floors. It's hardly difficult, Jessica."

"You know exactly what you're doing, Captain, and I told you not to call me Jessica at work." He'd used her full name far too many times over the weekend they'd shared for it not to be automatically associated with very unprofessional activities in her mind.

Thankfully, the lift reached the operations room floor and stopped with a slight jolt. Jess took a step forward before the doors started to open, glancing at him over her shoulder as a wicked smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"If we were going to disengage the cameras anywhere, Becker, I think we should start with the armoury." She licked her lips and quirked an eyebrow. "The workbench you use to clean your guns always looked sturdy enough to me."

The expression on his face made her laugh. "You've thought about…?"

The doors slid open and Jess slipped out, a skip in her step. "Have a good day, Captain Becker."

Chuckling to herself, she made her way to the hub and settled herself at the ADD. After logging on and checking everything was in order, she pulled up the camera feed for the armoury, a laugh bubbling up in her throat at the sight of him setting down to work at the aforementioned bench, an ever-present smirk on his face.


	7. Doubt

Prompt: Doubt  
Rating: T

* * *

Three weeks into their relationship and she was still floating on air.

It wasn't that either of them was perfect – they weren't. They just seemed to complement each other in ways no one else had before. Jess could lighten even Becker's darkest moods and he, in turn, provided a healthy counter-balance to her tendency to get a little over enthusiastic and almost childlike at times. On the opposite side of the coin, she'd discovered he had a very playful side when he was relaxed and he realised the happy, bubbly persona she presented at work was just one side to her and that sometimes she was the one who needed cheering up. In their case, Jess mused, it certainly felt like opposites attracted even if they weren't as chalk and cheese as she'd originally thought.

He'd taken to joining her on her morning runs, insisting he'd be running anyway but getting a sheepish grin whenever she told him she'd been running alone for years and was capable of taking care of herself should anything happen. In return, Becker had merely pointed out that running together meant they arrived back at her flat together, which meant they could save hot water by showering together. She'd laughed at that but had yet to turn him down.

They left for work five minutes apart, making sure they arrived at the ARC separately and they left separately at night even though their end destination was the same. They made their meals together, often getting distracted in the process, ate at either the dining table or while sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels while arguing playfully over what to watch.

Since their first night together, they hadn't spent a night apart and while Jess thought that might appear a little strange to people who didn't know them, for them it just felt right. Besides, she told herself, their friends had set a precedent for doing things differently. Both Abby and Connor and Matt and Emily had been living together before anything romantic had blossomed between them. Platonically, yes, but at least she and Becker had waited until they'd been dating... for a week, anyway.

Not that they were living together, she told herself firmly as she sat at the ADD and listened to man at the forefront of her mind give orders to the soldiers remaining behind at the anomaly site they'd just closed. They weren't. They were just... having a lot of sleepovers.

She heard him get into his truck, accompanied by Emily and Matt, and felt herself relax, knowing the team were safe. Abby and Connor were in their own car, having been visiting a potential wedding venue when the anomaly had appeared. Jess was just about to turn off her comm. link and go to make herself a well-deserved cup of tea when she heard Abby's voice.

More specifically, she heard Abby's voice say her name.

Thinking the blond was trying to raise her on the comms, Jess sat back down and opened her mouth to respond, only to realise it was a conversation she wasn't meant to be part of but one she was the subject of instead.

"I think we need to say something to Jess," Abby said, her voice sounding troubled.

There was a slight pause before Connor replied. "About the Becker situation?"

Surprise caused her heart to give a sudden jolt in her chest and Jess quickly made sure no one else could hear the couple's conversation. She was relieved to find they'd been disconnected from the rest of the team and that only one of their earpieces – Abby's, she was able to identify – was still live.

As for the 'Becker situation' as they put it… It was obviously something they'd discussed before and Jess felt an uncomfortable knot settle in the pit of her stomach. Were they that obvious? Had one of them done something to give the game away? How would Becker react to them knowing…?

"She's going to get her heart broken," Abby continued, oblivious to the extra participant in the conversation. "Someone needs to tell her it's time to move on."

_Move on…?_

"You really think so?" Connor didn't sound happy about it. "I think Becker likes her."

"He does. _Like_ her." Abby sighed deeply, the sound picked up by the mic she wore. "But Jess loves him, or at least thinks she does. I'm worried if we let it go on any longer, she's going to get hurt."

"But the way he was with her, after the insect bite. And the crazy way he drove after getting her text about the predators." Connor sounded as dismayed as Jess felt. "I think they'd be good together."

"So do I. But we can't make him feel something he doesn't," Abby argued, sounding defeated. "I just think it'd be better for both of them if she got over him. That way, she won't get hurt and Becker won't, I don't know, end up feeling obligated to be with her."

"Obligated..?"

"Yeah. If you think about it, we're all pairing up. You and me, Matt and Emily. What if Becker gets it into his head that he should be with Jess just because it makes sense? I know he likes her and hurting her is the last thing he'd want to do but I don't want them getting together for the wrong reasons. I don't want either of them to be unhappy, Con."

"Yeah." It was Connor's turn to sigh. "What should we say to her?"

"That's the bit I'm struggling with," Abby admitted. "I don't want to upset her and I feel bad for encouraging her in the first place. I honestly thought there was a chance, though. I suppose they're just too different for something to happen between them."

"Same could be said for us," Connor pointed out. "Maybe…"

Jess terminated the link before she could hear the rest of his sentence. She thought she'd heard more than enough.

Blinking back tears she refused to let fall while she was at her desk, she got to her feet. Her legs were a little unsteady, her stomach doing somersaults in a way that made her feel nauseous, but Jess squared her shoulders and strode from the hub towards the ladies room.

Only one tear slipped down her cheek before she made it to the safety of one of the cubicles, her hands trembling as she covered her face and drew her legs up so no one would notice her sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

It wasn't true, she told herself firmly. Their worries were unfounded. Becker loved her; he wasn't just with her out of some strange sense of obligation or a need not to feel left out.

She _knew_ that, all of it, but couldn't quite stop the small sliver of doubt from creeping into her mind.

* * *

_I know this is supposed to be fluffy and happy all the time but, erm, sorry. And just FYI, I've plotted out the rest of this story and it's probably going to be around 49 chapters (50, including the part that's already been posted separately.) So, yeah. Sorry if anyone was hoping it to be over any time soon!_


	8. Wrong

Rating: T  
Prompt: Wrong

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jess Parker wasn't always the happy, bubbly, sometimes overtly enthusiastic person she appeared to be at work. He'd learned there was a serious side to her, a sensitive side to her, and the more facets of her personality that he discovered, the more he found himself falling for her.

That was why the subtle shift in her behaviour towards him both confused him and was starting to worry him.

Since their relationship had progressed, Becker hadn't spent a single night at his own flat. They hadn't discussed it; they just seemed to have come to a silent agreement that it was the right thing to do. His place had never felt like a home to him – they both acknowledge that – and while he hadn't said that he felt completely and truly at home in her flat, with her, he'd kind of assumed that she'd realised it.

So when she suggested, quietly and without looking at him, that maybe he should go to his own flat after work instead of following her to hers, Becker didn't quite know what to say.

He'd agreed, reluctantly, and had asked her if everything was okay.

Still without looking at him, Jess had said it was fine.

As he drove the now strangely unfamiliar route towards his flat, not looking forward to reaching it, Becker ran through the events of the last few days, trying to pinpoint exactly when Jess had started avoiding him to see if he could figure out a reason for it.

The first time he'd noticed something wasn't quite right was after returning to the ARC after the anomaly on Wednesday. He remembered making his way to the hub with his black box, lingering a little until she'd finished exchanging pleasantries with Matt and Emily. He'd waited, expecting to see the bright smile he'd come to think of as being his light up her face. Instead, she'd barely looked at him, her smile fleeting and maybe a little forced. Her eyes had looked red, almost as if she'd been crying, but he knew her better than to call her out on it in the hub in front of everyone, especially as Abby and Connor had been right behind him.

After that, she'd avoided having lunch with him and the others, claiming she was too busy. When he'd decided to work from the hub and do some spot checks on the security systems. He knew her routine, knew she had two cups frothy coffee in the morning but, after two pm, switched to tea and thought he'd have a chance to catch up with her in the break room to check she was okay when she went to make it.

That afternoon was the first he could remember barring end of the world anomalies and regular anomaly emergencies that Jess went without.

He'd driven to her flat after work as was normal and, though she'd been quiet, she hadn't asked him to leave when he'd unlocked the door with the key she'd given him. They'd fixed dinner as was their normal routine and settled on the sofa.

Thinking back with a frown, Becker recalled that she hadn't eaten much, and that she'd tensed at first when, after dinner, he'd put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. She'd relaxed after a split second but he remembered thinking that it was odd at the time.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he remembered the almost desperate way she'd kissed him that night. It was almost like she'd expected him to disappear, as if she thought it was the last time they were going to be together.

The following morning, she'd acted like nothing was wrong but he knew she hadn't slept well. She'd been restless in his arms, whereas usually she cuddled up against him or he wrapped himself around her and they both slept soundly.

The pattern had continued over the last two days until eventually she'd met him in the locker room and suggested they have a night apart.

He couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong, couldn't think of anything that had happened to change Jess's mind about him or them. He had a brief suspicion that maybe it was just that time of the month and she was embarrassed by it but remembered that they'd passed that hurdle during their second week together so he could dismiss that theory.

The more he tried to pinpoint it and the less he was able, the more frustrated Becker became. After parking his truck outside of his flat, he slammed the door with far more force than was necessary and stomped up the steps to the front of the building.

He entered the security code on the panel, walked up the stairs to his flat and unlocked the door and just made it over the threshold before he froze.

It was wrong.

It just felt _wrong_.

His flat was cold and empty. There was nothing in it to remind him of the evening he'd spent their with Jess, nothing tangible of her at all that he could see or feel and that felt wrong given how close they'd become.

He was struck by the realisation that he didn't belong there anymore – not that he thought he ever had – and by the instinct to turn around and go back to Jess.

She needed him, his instincts screamed. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, something had upset her and he needed to know what it was. He couldn't help her, couldn't fix it, until he found out what was going on and he was willing to run the risk of losing what they'd built on the vague hope that she'd come around of her own accord and choose to let him in.

Their relationship was too important to risk it. _She_ was too important.

He turned around, his stance decisive, and locked the door, taking the stairs two at a time on his way back down.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for an update. Work, Christmas and health-issues aside, there should be at least one more before New Year :)_


	9. Reassurance

Rating: T  
Prompt: Reassurance

* * *

Her handbag and coat were discarded on the floor of the entry way, an uncharacteristically messy gesture that immediately caused his concern to grow. Jess was a lot of things but untidy was not one of them. It was one of the many things he loved about her, one of the many traits he'd been pleasantly surprised to find they had in common.

Becker picked up the items and carried them up the three stairs that took him to the main floor of her flat. He put them down on a table and continued his search for her, his anxiety growing at the silence that had greeted him since he'd unlocked the door.

She wasn't in the kitchen or living room, the television was switched off and her shoes had been left lying haphazardly on the floor next to the stairs leading to the bedrooms and main bathroom. Pushing them to the side with his foot, Becker continued towards her room, ears alert for any sign of her.

"Jess?"

He kept his voice soft, not wanting to startle her, and knocked on the closed door to her room. He heard movement from inside, muffled due to the thick wood of the door, and when she didn't tell him not to, reached for the handle to let himself in.

Of all the things he'd been preparing himself to find, Jess sitting in the middle of her bed, knees pulled up against her chest as tears rolled silently down her cheeks was right up there with the worst of them.

Without hesitation, Becker crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her towards him, half-expecting her to push him away but pleased when instead she let her head rest against his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence, he just held her as she cried, pressing the occasional kiss to the top of her head and murmuring quiet reassurances that he was there.

Eventually, Jess seemed to realise he was there and sat up straight, wiping her cheeks with her hands as she stared at a fixed point across the room. "You shouldn't be here," she told him, her voice hoarse from crying. "You were supposed to go home."

"I am home." He refused to let her push him away, positioning himself so he was sat directly in front of her on the bed and could reach for her if she tried to get away. "What's going on, Jess? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? No." Her eyes locked with his for a brief second, allowing him to see the misery in their depths before she looked away again. "It's nothing you've done."

"Then what is it?" He took her hands, tightening his grip when she tried to pull them away. "I know something's wrong. You wouldn't be sitting here crying your eyes out if it wasn't. I know you've been pushing me away, Jess, and I think I deserve to know why."

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes at his words but Jess blinked them away and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I just… Someone inadvertently said something that got me thinking maybe this isn't what's best for you."

"This?" Becker frowned at her, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Us. _Me_." Taking advantage of his shock, she pulled her hands free, wiping her cheeks again before folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me. You don't. If you don't want to be, or you're just here because you think it's what you're supposed to do because everyone else is pairing up and it's what's expected of us, then I'd rather you go. It isn't fair to either of us, Becker."

Truly stunned by her declaration, Becker could only sit and stare at her for several moments. He watched her bottom lip tremble and saw the way she tightened her arms around her middle as if trying to physically hold herself together and felt something inside him snap.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who said that?" He ran a hand through his hair, anger and hurt and frustration building. "You can't really believe that. You can't seriously think I'm here for any other reason than because I want to be?"

"I don't know." Tears spilled down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away, arms still wrapped around herself. "I thought… They said… What made you suddenly decide now was the right time for us to be together? You've never really seemed interested before…"

"Jess." Hurt that she would question him and ashamed that he understood why she was, Becker reached out to touch her cheek, waiting until she looked at him. "I've always been interested. I've been trying to get you out of my head since the first day we met. I only realised I didn't want to fight it anymore when I realised I could've lost you. When I thought there was a chance you'd die without knowing how I feel about you. First with the beetles, then with the predators… The thought of losing you terrified me then and it terrifies me now. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

She turned her face into his palm, her eyes shimmering but she made a valiant attempt at keeping any more from falling. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, either."

"Then don't push me away." He moved closer, lifting his other hand to take her hand, relieved when she let him lace their fingers together. "What, _exactly_, did you hear, Jess, and when?"

She told him, haltingly, about the conversation she'd overheard between Abby and Connor. He'd listened quietly, his jaw clenched. When she was finished, he ran his thumb over her knuckles before lifting her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly before leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"Jessica, I love you." He kissed her again, lingering as if to prove his point. "I don't care if everyone around us pairs off or breaks up, it's not going to change the fact I want to be with you. _Only_ you."

She gave him a watery smile and pulled her hand away. To his relief, instead of moving away from him, she moved towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the tension leaving him as she curled up against him, her hand over his heart and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." It was a while before she spoke but when she did, her voice was stronger if still quiet. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me. I know you love me, I do, but sometimes I can't help but wonder _why_."

"_Why_?" Becker eased her out of his arms but before she could question him, he lowered her onto the mattress, settling over her. "If you want me to list the reasons, I will, but it's going to take a while so I hope you don't mind if I stay?"

Jess smiled, the first real smile he'd seen from her in far too long in his opinion. "I'm sure I can live with that arrangement," she murmured, lifting a hand to the back of his neck to draw his face down to hers.

* * *

_:) Happy New Year to my fellow Jess/Becker 'shippers. Here's hoping 2013 brings you everything you wish for!_


	10. Date

Rating: T  
Prompt: Date

* * *

Just over a month into their relationship, after overhearing a conversation between two of his men as they discussed their plans for the weekend, Becker realised that he'd not taken Jess out since their first date. They'd gone for lunch occasionally but he didn't think that counted as they'd always left from work and it'd always been a spontaneous, lets-escape-for-a-while last minute decision.

Thinking back, he could only remember one occasion that Jess had gone out without him in the time they'd been dating. It'd been a pre-arranged night out with her friends from university – a girl's night out they tried to hold once every month or so to make sure they didn't lose contact with one another. She'd offered to cancel, Becker remembered, but he'd assured her it was fine and had made plans of his own to have a few pints at the local pub with his men.

Although he had no objections to staying in, and he knew Jess had no complaints, he felt a little like he was taking her for granted. He knew she liked going out, knew she was a sociable person. She had a wardrobe full of clothes she barely seemed to get the chance to wear anymore and he felt more than a little responsible for that.

As he drove from the ARC to the flat, manoeuvring slowly through Friday night traffic, he started to put a plan in place. By the time he got there, he knew exactly what he was going to do and pulled up, pleased to see Jess's usual parking space was empty.

He hurried up the stairs to the flat, making a quick phone call as he took the stairs two at a time. Once inside, he grabbed a change of clothes from the bedroom he was starting to think of as theirs, and had just put them in the spare room when he heard her key in the door.

"Becker?" He grinned at the sound of her voice and quickly left the room to greet her. "How do you always get home before I do?" Jess asked, shrugging out of her coat as she walked up to the main floor of the flat.

"People see my truck and get out of the way," Becker teased, moving to take her coat from her and using it as an excuse to kiss her lightly in welcome. "Go have a bath and get ready. We're going out tonight. Formal wear necessary."

Jess blinked at him, her lips parted in surprise. "We are?" Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "Did I know that?"

"No." He grinned, unable to resist kissing the tip of her nose when it crinkled in confusion. "But you do now, so go get ready. We have to leave at seven."

She smiled and started to head towards the stairs to the bedroom before stopping and turning back to look at him, a mischievous expression on her face. "I don't suppose you could be tempted to wash my back, could you?"

He could – and had – on several occasions but Becker stood firm and shook his head. "If I do that, we'll never be ready for seven."

"I don't mind staying in…"

"We always stay in. Tonight, we're going out." He put his hands around her waist, pushing her slightly. "Go."

He laughed and shook his head when she pouted but didn't miss the small, speculative smile on her face, that alone reassuring him that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

If he'd needed more of an incentive to remember to take her out more often, the dress she chose to wear was motivation enough.

It was long and flowing, with a side slit that revealed a generous amount of creamy leg when she moved. Dark blue in colour, it had silver swirls of embroidery flowing up from the hem of the skirt to mid-way up her legs, with matching embroidery around the v of the neckline. Jess did a slow turn when she realised he was staring, biting her lip to keep back a giggle when she heard him take a sharp intake of breath when he was presented with the back of the dress – or what little of it there was.

"Do I pass muster?" She asked with a sweet smile as she turned back to face him, blue eyes widening a little as she realised how close he'd gotten. "Oh. Hi."

His eyes were a touch darker than usual, his voice lower as he lifted a hand to touch one of the thin silver and blue straps adorning her shoulders, fingers trailing over the loose curls she'd arranged to fall around her face. "If we didn't have reservations, I'd seriously consider showing you just how beautiful you are."

She shivered at both his touch and the look in his eye, her cheeks flushing and pupils dilating. "Reservations can be cancelled."

He was sorely tempted but Becker shook his head, steeling his resolve. "We're going out," he told her – and himself – firmly. "You deserve the finer things in life, Miss Parker, and it's my job to make sure you get them."

"Aww, that's sweet." She leaned up – not as far as she usually had to, given the height of the strappy silver heels she was wearing – and kissed him. Originally aiming for his cheek, she laughed when he purposely turned his head with a smirk to capture her lips. "Really, if you start that, we're not going to be going anywhere but to the nearest flat surface. Walls included."

A low noise that could've been a growl escaped him and his hands tightened reflexively where they'd settled on her hips. "Don't give me ideas," he warned, reluctantly stepping away from her. "Shall we?"

"If you insist." With a smile that could only be described as delighted, Jess took the arm he offered her and they set out on their date.

* * *

The restaurant he took her to was far more exclusive, not to mention more expensive, than any she'd been to before. Jess caught herself gawping at their surroundings and closed her mouth with an audible snap, staring at him with wide, astonished eyes.

"Becker," she muttered, clinging to his arm as the maître d' showed them to their table. "What are we doing here?"

"Having dinner," Becker murmured, giving her a small grin. "And maybe a dance or two." The expression on her face made him chuckle. "Relax, Jess. You look like I'm going to leave you to face a room full of raptors without an EMD."

She didn't respond until they were sitting at their table off in a quiet corner of the restaurant, next to a window and only a short distance away from the small stage and dance floor. She waited until Becker had ordered their wine before reaching out a hand to touch the back of his as he started studying one of the menus they'd been given.

"You know this is unnecessary, right?" Her smile was self-depreciating. "You've already won the girl, you know. You don't have to impress me with things like this."

"It's not about impressing you. Well, not just about that," he corrected himself with the casual shrug of one shoulder. Turning his hand over to grasp hers, he stared at her intently. "It's about appreciating you, making sure I don't take you for granted."

Her brow furrowed quizzically. "You don't take me for granted. You don't need to make big gestures like this…"

"I want to." He squeezed her hand. "You shouldn't have to stay in every night, stuck on the sofa watching TV or reading a book."

"Have you ever heard me complain?" Jess arched an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, I've never been the type to go out clubbing with my mates or spend every weekend down at the pub. I like having nights in, Becker, especially now I've got you to spend them with." Her smile was tender, her eyes soft. "Given the excitement we see on a day to day basis, there's nothing I like more than curling up next to you and letting the rest of the world disappear for a while."

"It would be different if the others knew about us," he said quietly. "We'd go out with them every so often…"

"We do," she pointed out. "We went for drinks after work just last week, not as a couple granted..." They'd been forced to sit on opposite sides of the table, while their friends had held hands and whispered sweet nothings into one another's ears when they thought no one was looking. It had been fun to spend time with the others outside of work but frustrating for both of them that they weren't free to act as they wanted. Her brow furrowed again thoughtfully. "If you want to tell them…"

"I do, just not yet." He sighed and squeezed her hand, his grin lopsided. "I kind of like having you to myself at the moment. But I feel guilty sometimes that I'm not taking you out and showing you off the way someone else would…"

"I don't want anyone else." Her answer was automatic and decisive. "And I'm happy going out every so often if that's what you want but please don't feel like you have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm more than happy with things the way they are between us."

Becker held her gaze. "Even if we're a bit like an old married couple at times?"

"Especially if we're a bit like an old married couple sometimes." She squeezed his fingers and pulled her hand back so she could open her menu as a waiter came to the table with their wine. "That's not to say I'm not going to make you dance with me before we leave," she told him with a smile, eyes straying to the loved up couples already on the dance floor.

"We can dance all night if you want to," he returned, enjoying the blush that spread over her cheeks at the double meaning. He turned his attention back to the menu in front of him after sampling the wine, grinning when he felt her foot shift under the table to rest beside his.

Date nights might not be necessary but he'd do his best to make sure they happened every once in a while.

* * *

_The more I write these characters, the more hopelessly in love with them I fall. Hope you enjoyed it and it helps keep away the January blues! :)_


	11. Name

Rating: T  
Prompt: Name

* * *

Their Saturday morning routine was simple: they'd wake up, go for a run if the weather was nice or indulge in other activities if it wasn't, share a shower, then go and do the weekly food shopping and maybe grab something to eat while they were out.

Again, depending on the weather, they'd either go for a walk in one of London's parks or drive a little ways out of the city to find somewhere a little further afield. If the weather was rubbish, they'd settle in for an afternoon of watching films or reading books or, if Becker was feeling generous and Jess was feeling persuasive, they might head to the nearest shopping centre for some retail therapy followed by a trip to the cinema.

To some, it might seem boring or too domestic. To Becker and Jess, it was a welcome slice of normality to counterbalance the often unbelievable events they bore witness to throughout the working week.

After a month and a half of dating, their Saturday routine had become almost sacred so when the doorbell rang just before nine am on a rainy morning, followed by persistent pounding on the front door while the couple were taking advantage of the poor weather, Becker was not amused.

At least until Jess's frown cleared, her eyes widening almost comically as she scrambled frantically out of bed and started getting dressed, throwing a pair of jeans and a shirt at his head as she did so.

"Something you want to tell me, Jess?" Lying back against the pillows, he smirked and arched an eyebrow when she looked at him.

"It's the third weekend of the month," Jess told him, staring at him as if he was supposed to understand what she meant. "I have the kids every third weekend. It gives Andi and Davey a chance to spend some time together."

Knowing Andi was Andrea, her sister-in-law, and Davey was David, her brother, Becker assumed the kids she was referring to her were her niece and nephew. Which meant, he realised as the blood slowly returned to his brain from other parts of his body, that the people knocking on the door were her family.

Jess's family. The woman he was sleeping with, amongst other things. The woman he was in love with.

The woman who looked so dishevelled and flustered he was sure it would be obviously to anyone with half a brain what they'd been getting up to, a woman whose big brother was waiting on the doorstep.

"Your brother's here." It was said with dread, in a voice he would later deny was a squeak as he followed her example and hurriedly got out of bed.

"What? No. Davey's not here." She threw him an amused look. "Why would you think that? It's Saturday morning. He plays rugby on Saturdays," she explained. "It's just Andi, Tom and Lizzie. Davey'll be here tomorrow to pick them up."

His relief was short-lived, though at least he'd have some time to prepare before meeting her brother. Or he could always make himself scarce; say there was some kind of security issue at the ARC he had to deal with. Not that that excuse would work with Jess but her brother might be convinced… "How old did you say the kids were?"

"Lizzie's five and Tom's three." She glanced at him on her way out of the door as the knocking started again, joined by the ringing of her phone. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. It completely slipped my mind because they didn't come over last month. The kids had flu and Andi insisted they stay at home."

"If you want me to stay, I will." He shrugged when she looked at him and started pulling his shirt on. "If it's a regular thing, they might as well get used to me being around."

He'd said it casually but the beaming smile that lit up her face told him it'd been the right thing to say. Jess crossed the room quickly, kissing him soundly before darting away again just as he started to reach for her.

Left alone, he finished getting dressed as he listened to the door behind opened, a chorus of voices joining Jess's own.

* * *

After giving their aunt a bone-crushing hug each, the kids ran to the living room and started emptying the contents of their over-flowing backpacks onto the floor. Jess watched in bemusement and could only be relieved that she and Becker hadn't left the room in too much of a state before they'd adjourned to the bedroom the night before.

Turning to her sister-in-law to take the bigger bag of overnight clothes and essentials, Jess stopped at the suspicious look on Andi's face. "What?"

"Something you want to tell me, Jessica?" The pretty redhead put a hand on her hip and gave Jess a mock-glare. "Like why it took you so long to answer the door, why your top is inside out and who those very big, very manly-looking boots belong to?"

Jess flushed and stared at Becker's combat boots blankly for a few seconds. "Um… You remember I said I was sort of going on a date?"

"Almost two months ago, yes." Andi's eyes narrowed. "And I'm starting to remember how you avoided my question when I asked how it went on our night out with the girls."

"Hmm. Yes. I did. Not because I didn't want to tell you," Jess added hurriedly, "but you know what the others are like. Lucy and Natalia wouldn't have let the subject drop if they knew…"

"If they knew…?" Andi let the bag she had slung over her shoulder fall to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot lightly. "Jessica Parker, do you have a boyfriend?"

Her expression pained, Jess glanced over her shoulder and hoped Andi's voice wouldn't carry through to the bedrooms. "Yes?"

Andi's own eyes widened as she caught Jess's glance. "And he's here? Jess, does this bloke live with you?" Concern instantly replaced suspicion. "You've only know him for what, two months?"

"I've known him a lot longer than that," Jess quickly interrupted. "It's Becker, Andi. You remember me telling you about him?"

"The gorgeous Captain you work with you swore blind wasn't interested in you and thought of you as a kid with a crush?" Andi's eyebrows rose and she craned her neck to look around Jess. "That's the bloke you had a date with?"

"Yes." A soft smile curling her lips before she could stop it, Jess nodded. "And as you can see, it went well. Very, very well."

Andi only just managed to hide her own smile at the besotted look on Jess's face. "Well enough for you to be living together?"

"Not officially," Jess hedged, biting her lip.

"But well enough that you should've introduced the man to your family," Andi retorted firmly. "Starting now." Scooping up the bag, the older woman pushed past her little sister-in-law and followed the path her children had taken. "I'm not leaving until I've had an introduction, Sweetheart. And unless you want me to tell your brother why I missed his match, you'll want to do it sooner rather than later."

Jess followed Andi into the living room, looking up as Becker entered from the direction of the bedrooms. From the amused smirk turning up the corners of his mouth, she guessed he'd overheard most of the conversation and had decided to get the inevitable over with. Turning back to her sister-in-law, she bit back a smile of her own at the expression on Andi's face.

"Becker, this is Andrea Parker, my sister-in law. Andi, this is Captain Hilary Becker." She purposely avoided saying what Becker was to her; boyfriend was a suitable word but somehow not enough to describe everything he was to her.

"She calls you Becker?" Andi asked as she moved forward to take the hand Becker held out to her.

"She calls you Andi," Becker returned easily. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." A sly smile crossed Andi's face. "I've heard a lot about you, Captain. Mostly when she's had a little bit too much to drink, I'll admit. She gets very talkative after a few shots of tequila, something I'll have to remember next time we go out. Now I understand why you were careful to stick to the vodka last time, Jess."

"And I'll be even more careful to stick to vodka next time," Jess retorted, re-joining the conversation with a glare at her sister-in-law that had absolutely no affect.

"We'll see." Andi let her hand drop but her gaze lingered on Becker speculatively. "I can understand why you don't want to be called Hilary but can we compromise and I'll call you Hil?"

Jess opened her mouth to protest but Becker beat her to it, surprising her when he gave a small nod of agreement. "If you'd like."

"Excellent." Andi smiled in satisfaction. "Then I'll start by giving you a friendly warning, Hil. Jessica is more than my sister-in-law, she's my best friend, and if you hurt her in any way, my husband won't be the only person you need to worry about."

As Jess stared between the two of them, her mouth agape, Becker accepted the threat with the inclination of his head. "Understood. And likewise," he added with a grin that didn't match the serious look on in his eyes. "She's important to me, too, and if anyone hurts her, family or not, they'll have to deal with me."

If anything, Andi's smile only widened, approval warming her green eyes. "Excellent. I think I'm going to like you, Hil. Kids, I'm have to go now. Jess, close your mouth, it's not an attractive look. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Jess watched, stunned, as her sister-in-law headed for the door. She followed quickly when she realised Andi was leaving, only half-aware of Becker following. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she frowned at the pleased grin on his face. "How does she get to call you Hil and I have to call you Becker?"

Chuckling, Becker put an arm around her waist as they both came to a stop in the entry way beside Andi, leaning in to kiss her much to her sister-in-law's amusement and Jess's embarrassment. "Jessica, you can call me anything you want to."

Whether the deep blush that rose in her cheeks was in response to the offer or the kiss that followed, Jess would never be entirely certain. As it was, she only remembered Andi was still standing with them when the redhead laughed.

"Oh, I _am_ going to like you." Andi winked at Becker before giving Jess a fond smile. "He gets you flustered, that's cute. And very unlike you." As Becker stared at her in disbelief, Andi shook her head and reached for the door. "A little word of advice, though. I'm not about to go blabbing to your brother but you know Lizzie won't be able to keep it secret. You might want to start thinking about how you're going to break the news, Jess. And you, Hil, might want to start preparing for the inquisition."

Warning delivered, Andi left the couple staring after her with a cheery wave.

* * *

:)


	12. Children

Rating: T  
Prompt: Children

* * *

After the expected but forgotten about arrival of Jess's niece and nephew, the couple were put in the unenviable position of having to alter their weekend routine. Added to that was the rubbish weather outside that meant half of the activities Jess would normally suggest were immediately crossed off the metaphorical list.

"We could go to the aquarium," Jess suggested quietly, standing in the kitchen with Becker as she kept watch over Lizzie and Tom, both of whom were sat at the dining room table. Lizzie sat with an intense look of concentration on her face as she painstakingly drew and coloured in a picture while her little brother sat beside her, scribbling nonsensical swirls of different colour crayons on the blank pieces of paper in front of him. "I mean, the kids and me. You don't need to come. You're welcome to, of course, but if you want to hang out here and have a quiet day by yourself or call some friends or… What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Becker's smirk grew bigger at the question – and at the colour rising in her cheeks. He advanced towards her, ignoring the widening of her eyes as she glanced meaningfully towards the children, trapping her between him and the kitchen counter. "You don't get flustered often?"

Remembering Andi's revelation, Jess rolled her eyes. "Only around you, it seems. And that's going to amuse my family far too much for my liking."

"It amuses me, too." He leaned in but instead of kissing her on the lips as she'd expected, he kissed the top of her nose lightly instead. "You're very cute when you're flustered, you know."

"Only when I'm flustered?" She aimed for an insulted look but couldn't quite keep the smile from her face. "I mean it about the aquarium, you know. I'm sure babysitting wasn't high on your list of things to do today."

"No, but what I was planning to do seems to be off the cards. At least until the kids are in bed," he added with a wink that made the fading blush in her cheeks come back full-force. "I don't think I've actually been to the aquarium before."

Jess purposely avoided responding to the first half of his reply. "It's a good day out. I told Lizzie' I'd take them during the summer holidays but we ended up staying in to watch the Olympics instead. Besides, it's more of a rainy day excursion though I suppose a lot of people might have that idea so it could be quite busy."

Becker grinned at her, waiting patiently for her to finish before leaning in to kiss her. "I love it when you ramble."

Before she could think of a reply, her attention was diverted – more like demanded – by a five year old little girl shouting her name.

"Aunt Jess!" Lizzie slid off the chair she'd been sitting on, running into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand. She waved it at Jess as she skidded to a stop at the grown-ups feet. "I finished your picture!"

"Already?" Jess smiled down at the little girl and took the picture she was holding with one hand, Lizzie's hand with the other. She guided the little girl back to the table, knowing the longer they were gone, the more likely it was that Tom would try to get off his booster seat on his own and stood within catching reach of her nephew before studying the image in her hand.

A group of stick figures with big heads and wide smiles beamed up at her. There were two smaller figures, a girl and a boy Jess knew were meant to represent Lizzie and Tom. On one side of them, a couple of grown up stick figures stood holding hands – from the red hair on the one wearing a skirt, Jess guessed they were meant to be Andi and Davey. On the other side of the children stick figures was another couple, one woman with brown hair and a man with black hair. Between them was a giant red love heart, surrounded by smaller pink hearts.

"It's us and you! And Uncle Hil!" Lizzie pointed out unnecessarily, her smile bright and hopeful. Her declaration proved that she'd been listening to the conversation the grown-ups had been having before her mother left and served as a reminder that little ears often heard far more than they were meant to. When Jess didn't immediately reply, she turned her attention to the man in question, who'd followed them to the table. "You are our Uncle Hil, aren't you? 'Cause you were kissing Aunt Jess and Mummy said boys and girls only kissed when they really like each other and my friend Maria's aunt got a boyfriend and he's her Uncle Carl now!"

More amused than embarrassed, much to Jess's relief and disbelief given how hot her own cheeks felt, Becker took the picture from Jess's hand when the normally composed Field Co-ordinator could only stare wordlessly at her niece. "It's a very nice picture, Lizzie, and I'd be honoured to be your uncle. Why don't we go use the magnets on the fridge to put it up?"

Lizzie beamed at him, and took the hand he offered. Jess stared after them, still stunned, before a little hand on her arm distracted her.

"We go see fishes now?" Tom asked hopefully, his blue eyes big and round.

Realising her conversation with Becker hadn't been private, either, Jess shook herself mentally and gave her nephew a smile. "If that's what you and Lizzie want to do." She bent slightly at the waist to scoop him up, resting him on her hip as she carried him through to the kitchen, smiling again when he let his head rest on her shoulder and cuddled into her.

"Lily, we go see fishes?" Tom said when they got to the kitchen, looking down at his sister from his place in his aunt's arms.

Lizzie smiled adoringly up at her baby brother, before looking between the two adults. "Will you come with us, Uncle Hil? It's lots of fun at the 'quarium!"

"Of course I will." His answer earned him both a squeal and a hug from the little girl standing beside him and a wide grin from the little boy in Jess's arms. Becker glanced at Jess to see her reaction, frowning when she wouldn't look at him.

"Lizzie, why don't you take Tom and go put your shoes back on? And get your coats outs of the cupboard, too." No sooner had she suggested it and set her nephew down, the two children scampered away, chattering excitedly about going to see the 'big fishes'.

"Jess? If you don't want me to..." Becker didn't get to finish his sentence, finding himself with an armful of Jess, her lips pressed against his, the moment the children were out of sight if not earshot. When he was free to speak, he stared down at her, stunned, tightening his arms when she started to pull away. "Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve...?"

"They've never had an uncle before and they love you already," she said by way of explanation, gently detangling herself from his arms. "Thank you for being so sweet to them."

He caught her before she could get too far away, tugging her back against him. "It's good they like me since I'd like to be the only uncle they're going to have," he murmured against her lips, kissing her sweetly as if to seal the deal.

It was the right thing to say and earned him another kiss, one that could have easily got more heated if not for the giggling and whispering of the two children who'd returned to the kitchen to find them.

* * *

_Thank you as always for the reviews and support - I really appreciate it even if I haven't got round to thanking you. Things are a bit manic around here at the moment so please forgive me if I end up just posting chapters and not replying personally for a while xx_


	13. Brother

Rating: T  
Prompt: Brother

* * *

Saturday was a success. They aquarium was a hit with both children and adults alike, and Becker found he enjoyed being included in the close-knit group. It'd been a while since he'd spent any quality time with his own family and, given that his sister was several years younger than he was, there were no children as of yet in the Becker family.

After they'd seen everything there was to see and both children had chosen a souvenir from the gift shop – a tradition, Jess had admitted with a sheepish smile, that her brother and sister-in-law were constantly telling her was unnecessary – they retired back to the flat, where they spent what was left of the afternoon baking.

Or at least Jess baked, with Becker more than happy to assist the kids in insisting they sample everything to make sure it tasted just right.

Once the chocolate brownies were done, the kids begged for Jess's homemade pizza for dinner. Becker remembered Jess telling him once it was their favourite and, after watching her make the dough then helping the kids decorate their own mini pizzas before helping Jess make a bigger one they were going to share, he couldn't help but agree with them. It was fun and oddly relaxing to be able to not only choose your own toppings but put it all together, too, though he thought that had a lot to do with the company than the activity itself.

After dinner, the kids watched a film before falling asleep on the couch sandwiched between Jess and Becker. Jess carried Tom and Becker carried Lizzie, settling the kids in the spare room before retiring to their own room for the evening.

When the door burst open at seven thirty am on Sunday morning – traditionally their lazy, lie in bed till whenever morning – Becker understood why Jess had warned him bed clothes were necessary. Tom and Lizzie jumped on the bed – on _them_ – full of energy and enthusiasm and demands for breakfast.

Jess only smirked at him and slid out of the bed, ushering the kids out of the room in front of her as she padded barefoot through the flat to the kitchen.

Breakfast itself was a chaotic affair, with a combination of cereal, toast, scrambled eggs and grilled bacon. It was apparently part of the routine the children had when they stayed with their aunt – a smaller version of a tradition cooked English breakfast but, while Jess was preparing that, they'd tuck into a bowl of the cartoon-character cereal Becker had wrongly assumed was either a quirk of Jess's or a leftover from when Connor had lived with her.

It wasn't until they were mid-way through the meal that Becker realised what breakfast on Sunday morning meant. Well, it wasn't until they were mid-way through and the doorbell rang that he remembered that the parents of the children he'd spent the day before helping look after would be coming to collect them.

Parents that included Jess's big brother.

"I'll get it!" Lizzie hopped down from her chair and raced for the door.

"Will you go with her?" Jess asked from her place at the cooker, startling him from his thoughts. "Just in case it's not Davey and Andi?"

He did as she asked, vaguely embarrassed by the hope that flared in his chest that it wasn't her brother. Dressed in jeans and a crumpled black t-shirt, with his hair sticking up at all angles thanks in part to having just got out of bed and partly due to Jess's tendency to run her fingers through it when they were otherwise occupied, wasn't the best first impression to make on her only living male relative – Tom notwithstanding. He and the three year old had bonded, Becker was confident of that.

Lizzie was struggling to reach the security chain when he got to the door and turned to look at him imploringly. Biting back a sigh at the fleeting thought of how easily the women in the Parker family seemed to be able to wrap him around their little fingers, Becker picked her up, balancing her on his hip so she could reach.

"Mummy, Daddy! We're making breakfast!" As pleased as she was to see her parents when the door swung open to reveal them, Lizzie made no effort to get away from Becker. Instead, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and hung on tight, making him bite back a grin at the thought of having a human shield in the form of a five year old girl.

Matt and Connor, Becker knew, would never let him live it down – if they ever found out.

His relief was short-lived, however, when Andi reached for her daughter, plucking a protesting Lizzie out of his arms. "Something smells great. Why don't we go and help Aunt Jess make sure there's enough for all of us while Daddy talks to Uncle Hil?"

The redhead gave Becker a wink and an innocent smile before casting what could only be classed as a warning glare at her husband. Carrying her daughter, she left the two men standing awkwardly in the entry way of Jess's flat.

"So you're the Captain I keep hearing about. From Andi," David Parker clarified, his expression blank as he studied Becker intently. "Jess always tries to change the subject when you're mentioned but she must've let a thing or two slip on one of their nights out."

"Probably the tequila," Becker commented.

"Must be." Davey was silent for a moment, his scrutiny making Becker uncomfortable though the Captain was determined not to let it show. "You love her?"

Swallowing at the unexpected not to mention very direct question, Becker held Davey's cool blue gaze as he answered. "I do."

"Good." Davey nodded, apparently pleased. "You know she's been through a lot?"

"I know your parents died. I know you and Andi took care of her till she decided to live on her own. I know her first boyfriend was a bastard who didn't deserve her." Becker wondered if there was anything else he should know from the brief look that passed over her brother's face but if there was, Davey chose to keep it to himself.

"It goes without saying that if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you," Davey said instead, his tone casual. "Break her heart and I will break every bone in your body. Slowly."

"If I break her heart, I'll let you," Becker returned, meaning every word.

They stared at one another for several long moments, sizing each other up. Eventually, Davey nodded and moved to walk past Becker, pausing to clap him on the shoulder as he went. "She said you were a good man. The best she's met. After me, of course." The latter was said with a quick grin. "Don't make her a liar, Captain."

"I'll do my best not to." Following Davey up into the main area of the flat, Becker flashed Jess a quick grin to ease the worried expression on her face. Joining her at the cooker while the children regaled their parents with non-stop details of their day with Aunt Jess and Uncle Hil, he wrapped an arm around her middle and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I like your brother."

Jess snorted and shook her head. "He threatened to break your bones if you hurt me, didn't he?"

"Yep." He grinned and stole a quick kiss, aware of the man in question standing only a few feet away, no doubt watching them closely. "That's why I like him."

Rolling her eyes, Jess nudged him aside so she could plate up another portion of scrambled eggs and grilled bacon. "And they say women are the confusing sex."

Becker just chuckled, relieved the first meeting with her her family was over. He could only hope that the first meeting with his would go as well...

* * *

_Next up: Oblivious._


	14. Oblivious

Rating: T  
Prompt: Oblivious

* * *

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, so much so she was sure the team could hear it over the comms. And if not the team, at least the handful of technicians milling around the Ops Room or Lester, who was standing by her chair, looking as on edge as she felt.

Jess took a deep breath and focused herself to concentrate, surprised her voice was steady as she spoke. "Becker, you're coming up to a junction. You need to take the left corridor. I repeat, take the left corridor. The right is a dead end."

Even as she said it, she winced at her choice of words.

A dead end.

_Dead_.

Two of his men were dead, Collins and Baxter, mauled to death by the duo of utahraptors that had come through the anomaly.

Raptors that were stalking Becker, who'd managed to get separated from the rest of the team, and was left to wander around an old power station with nothing but Jess's voice and the small light at the end of his EMD to guide him.

The irony of the situation, no electricity in a building that had once generated enough to keep the city in lights, didn't escape her but Jess was far too worried to be even the slightest bit amused by it.

Far too aware of the fact that Becker could die if she misread the blueprints on the screen in front of her and sent the flashing red light of his black box in the wrong direction.

"Matt, take the third corridor on your right," she instructed the team leader, glancing at the monitor showing the team's progress on the opposite side of the power plant. "Go straight ahead about four hundred yards, then take another right. It should lead you to a set of stairs. Once you're up them, you'll be able to follow the platform round and take the next set of stairs down."

She listened to both men confirm they'd heard her orders and watched the four red dots that belonged to the other members of the team follow her instructions. Turning her attention back to Becker, she watched him take the corridor she'd indicated.

"Becker, keep going straight ahead. You should find yourself in the hub of the power plant. That's where the team will meet you."

_"Understood, Jess."_ His voice was tense, alert. When he swore and the red dot assigned to him sped up, Jess thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest. _"They're right behind me."_

_"Keep going, mate, we're almost there."_

She hated being blind, having no way of seeing what they were seeing. Hated knowing Becker was on his own and wouldn't stand a chance if the two creatures caught up with him. Hated the thought that their kiss that morning, hurried and distracted because they were running late, might have been their last.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard the sound of an EMD being discharged, felt the panic build so intensely that she thought for a moment she was going to black out.

"Becker? _Becker_!"

The only reply she got was a grunt, a sharp intake of breath and a muffled cry. And then he was silent.

Jess sat frozen in her chair at the ADD, issuing frantic directions to the team while trying to raise Becker on the comms. He didn't reply to her calls and the red dot that signified his black box wasn't moving.

She told herself it didn't necessarily mean that he was... Told herself she'd know if he was gone; she'd feel something, right? Some sense of immediate grief instead of the disturbing numbness she felt?

Behind her, she felt more than saw Lester move seconds before the warmth of his hand settled over her shoulder for a brief second.

_"Action Man!"_

_"Becker!"_

There was a scuffle and the sound of more than one EMD being fired. An angry growl from a raptor filled her ears and she closed her eyes against the sting of tears. More EMD fire, a shriek that didn't sound human and two muffled thuds.

_"Nice timing, Mate. Where'd you go?"_

Who Matt was speaking to didn't become apparent until she heard a muffled voice, one that made her move to sit on the edge of her seat as though getting physically closer to the screens would make it clearer to hear.

_"Becker's here, he's fine. Lost his black box and comm. link in a scuffle with the raptors,"_ Matt reported after a few seconds that were far too long in Jess's opinion. _"Not a scratch on you. Lady Luck must be on your side."_

Becker said something she couldn't hear, a demand for a comm. link she assumed, as the next thing she knew, she was hearing his voice loud and clear in her ear.

_"Situation's under control, Jess, but we'll need back up down here to keep an eye on the anomaly until it closes."_

It was an unnecessary order; they both knew that. Still, the sound of his voice was reassuring and made the ache in her chest ease considerably.

"They're on the way," Jess replied calmly, her fingers flying over the keyboards to check the status of the beta team. "ETA is five minutes."

_"Copy that."_

She listened to the team discuss how they were going to get the raptors back to the anomaly, biting her lip against a smile when she realised Becker was being more talkative than usual – for her benefit, she was certain.

Lester excused himself once he was sure the excitement was over and his people would be making it back in one piece while Jess remained at her station, mentally counting down the minutes until they returned and she could see with her own eyes that they were all okay.

She thought she was being obvious, that everyone around her would guess that there was something more between her and Becker, but no one said anything. No one looked at her any differently, not even when the team eventually arrived at the hub almost an hour later to hand over their black boxes to be recharged and recalibrated.

They were oblivious, all but Becker and maybe Lester, to how worried she'd been, to how close her world had been to crashing down around her.

* * *

Jess kept her focus even when the man himself moved to stand beside her, her breath catching in her throat when he lingered a little longer, a little closer, than necessary. Turning her head to look at him, she was surprised by the intense look on his face.

By silent agreement, she waited until five minutes after he'd left the hub before making her escape, an excuse ready on her lips should anyone question her intentions but no one did.

Not knowing where she was heading but figuring that the armoury was a good place to start, Jess gave a small cry of alarm that was muffled by the warm hand that covered her mouth as she was tugged into one of the unused labs just off the main corridor from the Ops Room.

"It's me. It's just me." His voice was no more a murmur in her ear but that, coupled with the warmth of his body crowding hers, did more to settle her than seeing him beside the ADD had. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you...?" Her attempt at a smile fell flat and Jess gave in to the impulse to wrap her arms around him as soon as he released her, pressing her face against his shoulder as she inhaled the calming scent of him. "I thought... For a moment..."

"I know." Becker pressed a kiss to the top of her head, one hand clutching her to him while the other ran soothingly over her back. "I thought so, too."

They held one another in silence for as long as they thought they could get away with, reassuring themselves and each other without words that they were both alive and well.

When Jess returned to the hub less than ten minutes later, it was without any of the tension that had plagued her earlier.

The technicians and the scientists, Lester and the team, continued their duties, oblivious.

* * *

_And for those wondering, all but one of the team are going to stay oblivious to the true nature of their relationship for quite some time. Sorry about that._

_Thank you as always for the reviews. There'll be more soon, I hope :)_


	15. Message

Rating: T  
Prompt: Message  
A/N: The only part so far that's less than 1000 words. I could've tried stretching it out but I kind of like it the way it is.

* * *

He didn't need to go back to his flat often as most of his belongings had migrated over to Jess's flat during the months they'd been together. He tried to go back once every week or so to check his post and make sure the flat was secure but it wasn't a visit Becker necessarily looked forward to.

He let himself into the flat, grimacing a little at the coolness of the air that hit him. He'd turned the heating programme off a few weeks ago, deciding it was pointless to keep it on and have a bigger bill to pay at the end of every month when he wasn't seeing any benefit for it. Jess had offered to spend a few days a week at his place instead of always staying at hers but he'd talked her out of it, using the excuse that her flat was nearer the ARC and meant less traffic on a work morning.

There was only a small selection of letters waiting for him – mostly from the electricity, gas and telephone companies informing him of his monthly statement and reminding him the money would be take automatically from his bank account on a set date – and he cast them aside after giving them a cursory glance.

It was only after he returned from his bedroom, where he packed the last of his casual clothes – the suits and dress uniform he rarely wore stayed hanging in the wardrobe – that Becker noticed the flashing light on his mobile, which he'd put down with his keys, signalling that he'd missed a call.

Frowning, certain it hadn't been flashing before he'd gone into the bedroom, Becker dialled his voicemail and listened as a woman's voice came out of the speaker.

_"Hil? Hilary, if you're there, pick up. Please." _There was a muffled sob. _"Call me. Please. I need you to come and get me. I need... Please, Hil. I don't know what to do or where to go."_

In an instant, he cancelled the call to voicemail and pressed one of the speed dials as he started out of the flat. "Rach? Rachel, where are you?" He listened for a few moments, hurriedly locking the door behind him. "Just stay there, I'm on my way."

He hung up and took the stairs quickly, heading for his truck. Throwing his bag on the backseat, not caring where it landed, he pressed another button on the speed dial followed by the speakerphone icon, backing the truck out of his parking spot as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jess. It's me."

_"Hi. Are you okay? You sound strange."_

"Fine. I'm fine." The concern in her voice warmed him, even as the tires screeched a little as he took a corner a little too quickly. "I'm just calling to say I'm going to be a little longer than I thought."

_"Are you sure you're okay? If you need me to come over..."_

"No. No, you don't need to do that. It's just... I'll explain when I get there," he said with a sigh. "Have you ordered dinner already?"

They'd decided to treat themselves to a takeaway, deciding neither could be bothered to cook after the week they'd had.

_"It's on its way but I can keep it warm in the oven." _He heard the hesitance in her voice and hated it. _"You know you can tell me if something's wrong."_

"I know – and I will. I just need to sort something okay, then I'll be home." His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he turned into a street lined with small cafes and second-hand shops. "I've gotta go, Jess. I'll see you soon."

_"See you soon. Love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye." He hung up as he found a parking space, getting out of the truck and slamming the door with a little too much force before striding into the cafe he'd been told to go to.

A little bell rang out as he pushed open the door, making the patrons of the cafe look up. Becker ignored all but one of them, his gaze immediately zeroing in on the young woman sitting alone at the back of the room.

She lifted her head, her face streaked with tears and mascara stains. Her face brightened momentarily when she saw him, then crumpled again as a fresh wave of misery washed over her, sobs wracking her slender frame as Becker quickly skirted the other tables to get to her.

"It's okay, Rach." He pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms, ignoring the fact the clothes she wore were soaked through thanks no doubt to hours spent walking in the rain, rocking her gently as she pressed her face against his chest and clung to him desperately. "I'm here now, it's okay."

* * *

_:)_


	16. Sister

Rating: T  
Prompt: Sister

* * *

Over an hour after the strange phone call from Becker, Jess heard the key turn in the lock. She stood up from where she'd been restlessly flipping through a magazine, turning to face the door.

She blinked in surprise but didn't react otherwise when not only Becker but a young girl with long black hair entered the flat.

"Jess." Becker's gaze was apologetic, his arm around the young woman as he steered her to the sofa. "I should've called, I'm sorry. This is Rachel, my sister."

Recognising the family resemblance, Jess gave him a small nod, her blue eyes concerned as she took in the appearance of the younger Becker. Pale with red eyes and mascara streaked cheeks, Rachel looked so much younger than the seventeen years old Jess knew her to be. She looked like a lost little girl, wringing her hands in front of her as she studied her surroundings with wide, uncertain eyes, her rain-soaked clothes clinging to her body as she shivered.

"Hi Rachel." Jess glanced at Becker and saw the discomfort in his stance. "Becker, why don't you go get dinner ready and I'll take Rachel through to the bathroom so she can clean up?" Keeping her voice soft and her movements slow, Jess approached Rachel as though she were a wounded animal, gently easing her away from Becker with an arm around her shoulders.

Rachel gave her a teary smile but didn't say anything as she let herself be led away. Jess threw Becker a look over her shoulder, frowning at the troubled expression on his face.

"It's just up here," she said to Rachel, smiling encouragingly when the girl looked at her. "If you want to take a shower and warm up, I'm sure I've got some clothes that'll fit you. We're about the same size."

Rachel nodded her agreement and let herself be ushered into the bathroom. Jess left her after putting on the shower, unsurprised to find Becker still standing in the living room where she'd left him.

"What's wrong with her?" Jess asked in a low voice though she was certain she wouldn't be heard above the water running in the bathroom. "Has she been hurt...?"

"No. No, nothing like that. Not physically." Becker shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "She had an argument with our Dad; they've apparently been fighting a lot. He thinks she's wasting her life because she's decided to study art at uni. From what she's said, he told her won't support her and that she'll have to find a way for paying for the fees herself if that's what she wants to do. I think it's more to do with her choice in boyfriend than her choice in career but..."

Jess stared at him, her eyes wide with sympathy. "Oh, poor girl. No wonder she's upset."

"She's refusing to go home. She said she doesn't want to be there if she's not welcome." He looked at her helplessly. "I could take her back to my place..."

"No. You're staying here and so is she." Jess moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Call your parents and let them know she's safe. Ask them to come over tomorrow so they can talk once everyone's had a chance to calm down." She broke away and squared her shoulders, ignoring the little voice at the back of her mind that warned her getting involved in a family argument probably wasn't the best way to first meet her boyfriend's parents. "If the Chinese is unsalvageable, we could have cheese or beans or scrambled eggs on toast. I think there's enough bread left."

Leaving him to sort it out, Jess went first into her bedroom to get a change of clothes for Rachel – soft jogging pants and an oversized t-shirt the teenager could sleep in –and picked out a clean bath towel from the cupboard in the hall before returning to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and entered when there was no reply, her heart aching when she found Rachel standing exactly where she'd left her, staring blankly into space.

"Rachel? I've brought you a change of clothes and a towel." Jess put them down on the counter next to the sink and moved to stand next to Becker's sister. "You'll feel better when you're warm and cleaned up," she coaxed softly.

"My Dad hates me," Rachel said quietly, staring forlornly at the floor. "I don't think I'll ever feel better."

"I'm sure that's not true, Rachel. I'm sure your father loves you." On instinct, Jess wrapped an arm around the trembling woman's shoulders. "He's just upset. You both are."

"I've always been a disappointment," Rachel whispered, leaning into Jess's embrace. "I wasn't planned; they thought Hil was it for them. Then ten years later, I came along. Dad wanted another boy, like Hil. Someone who could follow in his footsteps."

Not sure what to say, Jess kept quiet for a moment, waiting until Rachel moved away to wipe her cheeks with her hands. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes, hmm? Then you can have a shower, get dressed and we'll have something to eat."

"I don't want to intrude." Rachel blinked and looked at Jess fully for the first time since entering the flat. "You and Hil must've had plans since he was on his way over here."

"Just dinner, and then maybe a film." Jess shrugged and smiled. "You're more than welcome to join us. In fact, I insist. He doesn't like talking about himself so maybe you could help fill in some gaps, tell me some embarrassing stories I can use next time I do something he teases me about mercilessly."

Rachel smiled, a shy but genuine smile. "I'd like that. I've never met one of Hil's girlfriends before. They've never really lasted long enough to meet the family."

Filing that little bit of information away, Jess decided to blame the heat in her cheeks on the warmth being generated by the shower. "Go on, get changed. Take as long as you want. We'll be in the living room when you're ready for dinner."

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Rachel to re-emerge, dressed in the clothes Jess had left out for her. She tugged at the hem of the t-shirt as she walked out to the living room, her feet covered by the thick socks Jess had thoughtfully included in the bundle of soft clothes.

Jess pulled away from where she'd been cuddled against Becker's side, greeting the uncertain girl with a warm smile as she got to her feet. "I'll go get dinner. Sit down, Rachel. You must be hungry."

"A little," Rachel admitted, curling up in one of the chairs next to the couch. She watched Jess leave before glancing at her brother, smiling at the expression on his face. "You really like her."

"What? Oh, Jess. Yes. Well." Becker cleared his throat, not sure that was a conversation he wanted to have with his little sister just yet. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel shrugged. "Better." She cleared her throat and gave her brother a curious look. "Do you stay here a lot? It's just I noticed there's a shaving kit in the bathroom..."

"Quite a bit," Becker answered evasively. "I called Mum and Dad. They were worried about you."

A shadow passed over his sister's face. "You mean Mum was worried about me. Dad doesn't care."

"He does care; he's just not very good at showing it." It was a habit he'd inherited but hoped his relationship with Jess was helping him break. "They're going to come over for lunch tomorrow."

"Here?" Rachel's eyes widened. "You're letting _them_ meet your girlfriend?"

A slight smile caused the corner of his mouth to curl. "They'll have to meet her at some point."

"It's really serious then?" Rachel glanced quickly in the direction of the kitchen, where Jess was plating up the reheated food. "I'm glad. She seems nice."

"She is." Becker followed her line of sight, clearing his throat when he noticed Jess getting ready to rejoin them.

"Here we go." Jess smiled at them as she returned, suspecting she'd been the topic of conversation since they were both so quiet. "I hope it's okay. Help yourself to whatever you like, Rachel. I always order far too much."

Rachel smiled at her and took the plate she was offered, reaching for the prawn crackers just as her brother grabbed for them. "Hil!"

"Too slow, kiddo." Becker smirked, only to have it wiped off his face as Jess sat down next to him and plucked the carton from his hand. "Hey!"

"Your sister's the guest; she gets first dibs." Jess winked at Rachel, who giggled as she was passed the carton and dug in quite happily. Jess glanced at Becker to see him give her a grateful smile and willingly cuddled back into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_So now we get to meet the Beckers... oooh. Well, soon. Next up is 'Breakfast'.  
Sorry for the fly-by posting and lack of comments - dashing out into the snow to play the part of doting Auntie but wanted to post the next part before I go! xx_


	17. Breakfast

Rating: T  
Prompt: Breakfast

* * *

It wasn't often he woke up to an empty bed and Becker found himself not liking it one bit. He frowned, eyes still closed, and reached for Jess, one eye opening when his hand encountered only cooling sheets and empty space.

"Jess?"

There was no answer.

He sat up, rubbing his face with one hand as he looked around for her. The door to the en-suite bathroom was open and all was silent from their direction so he knew she wasn't there. His frown deepened and he kicked away the sheets tangled around his legs, intent on finding her.

Almost as soon as he opened the bedroom door, he heard her laugh float up the stairs, followed by a very familiar giggle and the events of the previous night returned to him.

Rachel, his little sister, running away from home and calling him in tears. Bringing her back to Jess's flat, where they'd had dinner and watched a film – a romantic comedy, since the women in his life had quickly taken to each other and took pleasure in outvoting him – before Jess had shown Rachel to the spare room.

He started to grin until he realised what Rachel being there meant, then shook his head at the thought of his parents meeting Jess in these circumstances.

It wasn't that he hadn't planned on them meeting her eventually – he'd figured it'd only be a matter of time, really, given how serious he was about her and how well everything seemed to be going between them – but he'd always imagined being able to introduce her properly, over a nice dinner out somewhere. Not with the two of them playing peacemaker in the on-going battle between his sister and his father.

Sighing to himself, he followed the sound of laughter through the flat to the living room, where both women were sat on the couch, curled up in their respective corners in their pyjamas facing each other as they giggled over cups of coffee.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Jess greeted him with a bright smile. "The coffee's just brewed if you want a cup. We were just talking about what we should have for breakfast. Rach wants pancakes."

Certain that wasn't all they'd been talking about but knowing better than the pursue it, Becker looked at his sister. "Pancakes? Really?"

"Not the American style ones, the crepes we used to have on pancake day." His little sister gave him a sweet smile and fluttered her eye lashes. "I was just telling Jess how you always used to insist on flipping them. I never got to have a go."

"With good reason, Rachel." Becker rolled his eyes. "When I let you try, you kept dropping them, then burnt a hole in the floor when you put the frying pan down so you could pick it up. Mum was not pleased."

Rachel gave him an adoring grin. "And you took the blame for me, like any good big brother should."

"I should've been watching you," Becker corrected, the tips of his ears turning pink as Jess looked at him. "I was babysitting," he explained. "It was my responsibility to keep you out of trouble. Not that it ever works."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was never any trouble." Rachel's innocent expression made him chuckle and shake his head. "So will you treat us to pancakes? Pretty, pretty please?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "You want pancakes, too, Jess?"

"I'm sure I could be tempted by a pancake or two." Jess smiled at him, hands clasped around her cup. "If you don't mind, of course."

He stopped behind the couch, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from her. "Not at all. Pancakes ala Becker coming right up."

He'd barely made it into the kitchen before the whispered conversation and giggling started up again.

* * *

Their pancakes – crepe style – were eaten from plates on their laps. Becker ate his with the traditional lemon and sugar, while Jess and Rachel alternated theirs. They started off with lemon and sugar, then had one with chocolate spread in the middle, and then went back to the lemon and sugar.

It was a bonding experience of sorts, with the women barely acknowledging him as they spoke about a variety of subjects that Becker either had no interest or no knowledge in. By the time breakfast was finished, they'd already made plans to go on a shopping outing together – they both loved shoes and colourful clothes, discovered after they abandoned him temporarily so Jess could show Rachel the contents of her wardrobe - and Jess had agreed that she and Becker would attend the opening of an art show in which a painting Rachel was working on would be displayed as part of her coursework.

Resigning himself to being left with the dishes since neither of them looked willing to end their conversation any time soon, Becker was surprised when Jess volunteered, getting to her feet before he could protest and collecting the dishes.

"I really, really like her," Rachel said as soon as she thought Jess was out of earshot, her grin wide. "I definitely approve."

"I'm glad. I'm quite fond of her, too." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cooling coffee, the second mug of the day. "Have you thought about what you're going to say when Mum and Dad get here?"

A cloud passed over his sister's face. "Do we have to talk about them?"

"They'll be here in a few hours, Rach." Becker gave her a sympathetic smile. "Knowing Mum, she'll have told Dad to be on his best behaviour."

"So you're doing the same to me?" Rachel arched an eyebrow. "He started it, Hil, not me. No matter what I choose to study, he's not going to be happy. He doesn't believe in my art, or in me."

"He does." Even as he said it, Becker wasn't sure it was true. "I'm not claiming to be an expert on the world of modern art but even I know it's tough to make a living from it. Dad's just worried..."

"That I'm going to fail before I've started?" Rachel shook her head. "Or that I'm going to be dependent on him for my whole life? It's not like I can't do anything else, Hil. I've got a part-time job already in the art gallery on weekends and they've said they'll give me more hours during the school holidays."

"Does Dad know that?" Becker didn't think so, given that neither of his parents had mentioned it. He sighed when Rachel shrugged instead of answering. "Rachel. You're not helping yourself by keeping secrets."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I have to tell them? Why don't they just trust me?"

"They'd trust you a lot more if you told them the truth about things," Becker pointed out. "Just tell them that when they get here. It might help."

His sister didn't answer and instead got to her feet when Jess came back. "I'm going to go and get dressed."

Becker let his head fall back against the couch, closing his eyes with a groan as she left. He opened one when he felt Jess's fingers stroke through his hair, staring up at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "What do you think are the chances of an anomaly alert calling us into work before my parents get here?"

Jess smiled down at him and shook her head. "Given Lester keeps insisting the back-up team can be first responders when we're off duty, I'm hoping that's not going to happen." If it did, it would mean a serious creature incursion and that was never good news. "It'll be okay, Becker. You'll see."

Wishing he could be so confident, he tugged her down for a kiss when he heard the sound of the shower going on, determined to salvage as much of their Sunday as possible before the rest of the Becker family descended.

* * *

_Next up: 'Parents'. Meep._


	18. Parents

Rating: T  
Prompt: Parents

* * *

If she was nervous about meeting his parents for the first time, Jess didn't let it show. Becker watched her flit around the flat, making sure it was immaculate and checking every so often on the soup she'd made quickly after realising there was very little in the flat to offer his parents for lunch. There was a smile on her face and a relaxed air about her that somehow, in his eyes, didn't match the seriousness of the situation.

It wasn't that he thought there'd be a problem, exactly. He was certain his mother would love her – just as much as Rachel obviously did. She'd be pleased he was finally dating someone he cared about enough to introduce her to his parents – and thrilled when she realised just how deep his feelings for Jess truly were.

His father, on the other hand… Well, there was a reason Becker had gone straight into the army after finishing school, a reason why he'd always avoided serious long-term relationships in favour of casual, short-term affairs. His father, to put it simply, thought his son's career should come first and foremost, and hadn't exactly approved when Becker had accepted his assignment at the ARC. It was somehow less honourable in his father's eyes – and meant less chance of the promotion he so desperately wanted for his son.

Watching Jess as she checked on a subdued Rachel, an affectionate grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. She'd won an ally in his sister, whether she knew it or not, he thought as she sat on the arm of the couch, an arm around Rachel's shoulders as the younger woman looked up at her with an almost adoring smile.

Jess was the type of person who put people – most people – at ease instantly, winning them over with her genuine warmth and friendly nature. As much as he wished he could shield her from his father's no doubt less-than-pleased response to their relationship, he decided it'd be interesting to see if the retired Colonel was entirely immune to her charms.

A knock at the door told him he'd soon find out and Becker watched Rachel tense as Jess stood up, smoothing down the material of her pale yellow dress in what he took to be the only outward sign of her apprehension.

His girlfriend gave him a small nod and he sighed, reluctantly heading to the door to let his parents in.

"Dad, Mum, this is Jess Parker. Jess, this is my father, Colonel Henry Becker and my mother, Margaret." He introduced them with all of the enthusiasm of someone about to knowingly walk into a room full of raptors.

It made Jess's lips twitch, as did the almost defensive way he moved to stand beside her, his arm around her middle. "Colonel, Mrs Becker, it's lovely to meet you both."

Mrs Becker smiled at her and took the hand Jess held out to her. "It's Maggie, please. And it's so good to meet you, too. Isn't it, Henry?"

Beside her, her husband didn't knowledge her. His gaze was cool and assessing as it lingered on Jess before returning to his son, almost dismissively. "Your sister is here?"

"She is." Becker's arm tightened around her but Jess let her hand drop to cover his where it rested on her hip, squeezing his fingers lightly in warning. "She's in the living room."

"It's just this way." Breaking away from Becker, Jess focused her attention on his mother. "Can I get you some tea or coffee? I've made some soup for lunch, if that's okay? Or I can always fix a salad or some sandwiches…?"

"Soup is fine, dear. Perfect for a cold day like this." Her mother was charmed and followed as Jess led the way to the living room. "I must say, you have a lovely home, Jess. Do you live here alone?"

"Thank you." Jess bit her lip and willed back a blush, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder at Becker. "For the most part, yes. I had flatmates until a few months ago, and my nephew and niece come and stay once in a while."

As the two women continued making friendly conversation, Becker stood back to let his father follow them.

"She's a bit young, isn't she?"

His father's comment and Becker's responding sigh were audible but Jess refused to let them see that she'd heard.

"Rachel, your parents are here," she said instead, her tone bright. She shot the teenager a look when it looked like Rachel was going to stay sitting, resulting in a big sigh and an eye roll from the young girl before Rachel got to her feet.

"Hi Mum." Ignoring her father completely, Rachel embraced her mother, blushing when Mrs Becker held her for a few moments longer than necessary and kissed her cheek noisily. "_Mum_."

"I'm sorry, darling." Mrs Becker pulled back with a sheepish smile and suspiciously bright eyes. "It's just I was so worried about you until we got Hilary's call. We had no idea where you were or who you were with… I imagined all sorts of horrible things."

"I didn't want to stay where I wasn't welcome," Rachel replied, folding her arms over her chest. Guilt flashed in her dark eyes for a moment but was gone when she looked at her father. "Do you want to fight before or after we eat?"

"Rachel." The quiet admonishment, surprisingly, came from Jess.

Even more surprisingly to Becker and his parents, instead of snapping at the other woman, Rachel looked abashed. "Sorry, Jess."

Jess gave her a small smile and reached out to squeeze the teenager's arm as she started moving back towards the kitchen. "Why don't I leave you here to talk and I'll go check on lunch and get some tea and coffee? Nothing will spoil, so you can take your time."

She was gone before anyone could protest, leaving a stunned set of parents in her wake. Becker caught Rachel's eye and grinned, seeing the bemusement on their father's face. It wasn't often anyone gave the retired Colonel orders and left before he had a chance to argue with them.

Motioning to the sofas, Becker stood back and let his parents move past him. "We might as well sit down."

'This is going to take a while,' he added silently.

* * *

Two hours was how long it took. Two hours, quite a few raised voices – mostly Becker's father – and some tears – mostly Rachel, though Mrs Becker had needed a tissue, too – later, an understanding of sorts was reached.

Colonel Becker wouldn't object to his daughter following her dreams and studying art at university, on the condition that she didn't neglect her other studies. His concern, it seemed, had been that she'd been about to drop the two other subjects she was studying for her A 'Levels – mathematics and business studies – and would end up not being able to get into university at all.

Rachel had assured him with the roll of her eyes that of course she wasn't dropping her other subjects – she needed two B's and an A to get onto the course she'd chosen at university. Besides, she'd added with what Jess realised was the Becker family grin, how was she supposed to one day own and run an art gallery without an idea of how the business was supposed to work?

Her father was appeased, Rachel was happy she would be free to do what she wanted, and Mrs Becker was thrilled to have her family back together and to have had an excuse to meet her son's girlfriend. Jess and Becker, exchanging a look as they finally sat down to lunch, were just happy to know that in a few hours, they'd have the flat to themselves again.

While his mother was smitten with Jess and kept firing a steady stream of questions at her, wanting to know everything, his father had yet to fully acknowledge her existence. It was fine with Jess; she'd decided as long as one of Becker's parents liked her, she was happy, but Becker and even Rachel were annoyed on her behalf.

"This soup is lovely, Jess," Rachel complimented from across the table. "I can't believe you made it so quickly."

"Soup's easy to make if you have the right ingredients." Jess gave the young woman a warm smile of thanks. "I'm glad you like it, though."

"It's delicious." Mrs Becker smiled in approval. "I'll have to get the recipe, won't I, Henry?"

Colonel Becker shrugged. "Soup from a can is just as good."

Jess saw Becker open his mouth and slipped her hand under the table to rest on his knee. "It's easier from a can, too. I just like to make it myself when I've got the time."

"You work with Hilary, don't you?" Mrs Becker gave her husband a pointed glare, which went ignored completely. "What is it you do, Jess? I know the work itself is classified but you don't have a military background…?"

"Jess is the Field Co-ordinator," Becker answered for her, letting one of his hands move to rest over hers. "We'd be lost without her."

The woman in question blushed and gave him a quick smile. "I'm sure you'd manage."

Before Becker could argue, his mother spoke up with another question. "Forgive me if this is a stupid question but what exactly does a Field Co-ordinator do?"

"Basically, it means I monitor situations and advise the teams on how to respond accordingly. It can be anything from giving them directions, updating them on the situations, coordinating with local authorities and liaising with other government bodies," Jess explained casually. "It's nothing compared to what the others do, but we're not allowed to go into details on that."

"I'd disagree with that," Becker objected, his expression serious. "Jess is being modest. She's saved my life and the lives of my men, not to mention countless civilians, several times."

His father snorted into his soup. "Saved you from what? Death by bureaucracy? Paper cuts?" He laughed derisively. "She's a glorified paper-pusher and you're, what, a security guard when you should be out there fighting for your country?"

"_Dad_." Becker spoke through gritted teeth, his hand tightening over Jess's almost painfully.

"Hil." Jess cut him off, recognising the tone of voice. "It's fine. Colonel, what we do is classified for a reason but I can assure you, without your son, hundreds if not thousands of people would already be dead and many more would die on a daily basis. What Hil does isn't just for the good of the country, it's often for the benefit of the world." She thought of the future Matt had come from and stifled a shudder. "Now. Would anyone like any more soup?"

"If what you do is so important, why isn't there someone older doing your job, Miss Parker?" Colonel Becker looked up and met Jess's eye for the first time since arriving at the flat. "Someone with more experience?"

"There's no one more experienced than me at what I do," Jess answered evenly, holding his gaze. "And I may be young but I assure you, I'm more than qualified."

"Jess has a Honours degree and a Masters," Rachel piped up, her tone defensive. "She went to university when she was fourteen."

"Really?" Mrs Becker stared at her, impressed, while her husband said nothing as he studied Jess as if seeing her for the first time. "You were only fourteen? Your parents must be very proud."

"They were." Jess kept the smile on her face even as Becker squeezed her hand supportively. "My parents died in a car accident when I was sixteen." She cleared her throat, hating the awkward silence that always descended after the subject of her parent's came up, and pulled her hand free of Becker's. "If no one wants anything else, I'll just clear up."

"Let me help," Rachel volunteered, getting to her feet before Jess could protest. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

Both pleased that his sister had taken to Jess so well and disappointed that her offering to help had left him with no excuse, Becker remained at the table with his parents as the two women quickly cleared the dishes away and took them through to the kitchen.

When he spoke, he kept his voice low, knowing all-too-well how voices travelled in the open-plan flat. "If you can't at least be civil to her, don't bother calling me after today," he warned his father quietly, earning a surprised look from the man he'd always looked up to and rarely disobeyed. "I mean it, Dad. Hurting Jess is a sure fire way of cutting me out of your life for good."

"Hilary… Henry!" Mrs Becker glanced between the two of them, horrified. "You don't mean that, Hilary!"

Becker's expression was solemn, his gaze intent on his father's face. "I do."

"She's really that important to you?" Colonel Becker asked slowly. "More so than your family? Your career?"

"My career never meant as much to me as it does to you," Becker answered honestly. "As for family… She's part of my family now. The most important part."

"You're in love with her." From the tone of voice, Becker couldn't be certain if his father was surprised or appalled. When Becker only nodded in response, his father sighed. "Does _she_ really make you happy, Hilary?"

"Happier than I thought I could be." Becker held his father's gaze, ignoring the way his mother pressed her hand to her mouth. "I mean it, Dad. I know I've made some choices you disagree with but none of them have meant as much to be as this."

Colonel Becker was silent for a long time, waiting until Rachel had reappeared with a plate of chocolate biscuits and a promise that Jess would be just a minute with fresh drinks for them all before giving his son a grudging nod. "If she means that much to you, I'll be civil."

As Mrs Becker's shoulders sagged in relief, Becker nodded. It wasn't the approval he really wanted but reluctant acceptance was more than he'd hoped for. "Thank you."

* * *

When his parents and sister left some time later, Becker drew Jess against him in a wonderfully firm embrace, resting his head atop of hers as he wondered how he could apologise for his father's behaviour and make it up to her. He was surprised, then, when Jess pulled away first, a steely look of determination on her features as she gazed up at him.

"I'm going to make your father like me," she told him decisively, her blue eyes earnest. "I don't care what it takes."

Becker chuckled at the declaration and pulled her back against him, using his hand to tilt her face so he could kiss her the way he'd been wanting to all day. "I don't care what my father thinks, Jess. I think my Mum wants to adopt you, and Rachel's already decided you're her new best friend. Besides," he added, pausing to place a lingering kiss against her lips that took considerable willpower to break. "I like you more than enough for the both of us."

Jess smiled at him, her cheeks tinged with pink. "I'm still going to change his mind," she said quietly, without the steel edge to her tone but with equal determination. "I got Lester to like me. I can get your father to do the same."

"I'm sure you can." Shaking his head but not arguing with her, Becker ran his hands down her sides then bent slightly at the knees, making her squeal as he scooped her up into his arms and started carrying her towards the bedroom. "But right now there's something else we can be doing that involves _not_ thinking about my family, Lester, or anyone else. Why don't you let me prove how much _I _like you?"

"Well, if you insist..."

* * *

_I know Emily's husband was called Henry, but I forgot that when I was writing this and then couldn't think of a name I liked enough to change it to so apologies for that. *hugs* and thanks to everyone as always for the support - I do believe the Jesker shippers, and Primeval fandom as a whole, are among the loveliest I've ever 'met' :)_


	19. Official

Rating: T  
Prompt: Official

* * *

Her hands covered his where they rested on her stomach, his body cocooned around hers. It was times like this, when she could forget about the rest of the world and just enjoy the feeling of being completely enveloped by him, that she enjoyed the most.

She felt safe, protected. _Loved_.

And she knew she never wanted those feelings to go away.

"Becker." Stroking his hand with hers, she felt him shift behind her, seconds before his lips brushed against the side of her neck.

"What happened to Hil?" He asked quietly, his voice a low rumble that vibrated through her back and made her shiver.

Smiling, she turned slowly to face him. "I'm trying to not get into the habit of calling you Hil in case I slip up at work. Can you imagine Connor's reaction...?"

Having envisioned exactly what Connor's response would be if the scientist ever found out his first name, Becker's shudder was only partly exaggerated. "Good thinking."

"I thought so." Distracted by the fingers that skimmed the curve of her spine, Jess simply stared at him for a few moments, biting her lip as she thought about how to bring up the subject that had been lingering at the back of her mind all afternoon.

"Frowning will give you wrinkles," Becker teased lightly, though the concern in his eyes was clear to see. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her answer, and the reassuring smile that accompanied it, were automatic. "I was just thinking about what your mum asked."

"You'll have to narrow it down for me, Jess. She asked a lot. She could probably give Matt a run for his money when it comes to interrogation techniques."

"She wasn't that bad." At the expression on his face, she laughed and shrugged. "Okay, so she did ask a lot of questions but that's normal. I think."

He moved, rolling so she was on her back and he was lying on his side, where he could study her expression. "Which one in particular is bothering you?"

She bit her lip again, a sure sign she was worried about something. "It's not bothering me, exactly, it just got me thinking. When you mum asked if I lived here on my own..." Her gaze dropped from his, focusing on the tattoo on his arm instead. "I don't really live here on my own anymore, do I?"

"No." He couldn't deny it; he could count on one hand how many hours he'd spent at his own flat since their fourth date and he wouldn't want it any other way. Anxious that maybe she would, Becker wished she'd look at him directly. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not." Her eyes flickered back to his, the almost shy smile and light blush rising in her cheeks making him smile in spite of himself. Only Jess could blush and look coy when lying naked next to him in bed. "It just got me thinking about it. I mean, you're pretty much living here anyway. I know we've only been together a couple of months but I thought... It makes sense..."

"Jessica Parker." He moved his hand to touch her face, stroking a finger along her cheek bone until she met his gaze. "Are you asking me to move in with you? Officially?"

"Well... Yes. You already have, unofficially. I know it would mean having to fill out some paperwork for the ARC but if we asked Lester to keep it quiet for us, I'm sure he would and it makes sense, really, because you're paying bills for a flat you're not getting any use out of and..." His lips against hers silenced her nervous ramblings. When he pulled away, Jess opened her eyes and looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean yes...?"

"Yes, it means yes. As if I'd say anything else." He kissed her again, lips curling up into a grin when she lifted her hands to his shoulders to pull him on top of her and broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses along the column of her throat.

"So we'll go and see Lester tomorrow morning and tell him?"

"Yes." He placed a biting kiss over her collar bone, earning a gasp but not a protest. "But please stop talking and thinking about Lester when we're in bed. Or any time it's just the two of us, especially if we happen to be without clothes."

The giggle that escaped her turned into a low groan and the conversation officially came to an end.

* * *

_Bonus points to those of you who guessed Lester would be the first to find out...! :)_


	20. Confession

Rating: T  
Prompt: Confession

* * *

When his Head of Security and Field Co-ordinator arrived at work bright and early on a Monday morning with no anomaly alerts and asked if they could speak to him in private, James Lester's imagination began to get away with him.

Were they leaving? Had they decided that chasing dinosaurs and saving the world was too much for them, like Jenny had?

Not that he'd blame them if that was indeed the case – he sometimes grew tired of it all, too. But then he'd look around him at the people who worked under him and see what risks they took on a daily basis without complaint, then go home and look at his wife and children and knew the reason they were alive and well and as safe as they could be was because of the people who worked for him.

Because of the job _he_ did.

And that somehow made it all worthwhile.

For Jess and Becker, however, he knew they had no such family to go home to.

They were both young, the Captain less so than the Field Co-ordinator but still young enough to have options.

Lester knew Jess could have her pick of the top jobs in her field, both within the government and within the private sector; he knew she'd been head-hunted more than once during her time at the ARC and had always been privately relieved to hear from the Minister that she'd turned yet another high-paying offer down in favour of staying where she was.

As for Becker, the opportunity of going back to the army was always open. All he had to do was say the word and he'd be given the reassignment of his choice. He was much sought after in other areas of the military and Lester had always – again, privately – considered himself lucky that the Captain had decided to rejoin the new ARC as Head of Security and, more importantly, had decided thus far to stay.

But if they'd decided to leave... surely they wouldn't have asked to see him together? And why would they have discussed it with each other rather than another member of the team or coming to see him directly?

It wasn't as if they were an _item_ – he would have known if they were. He may have even been waiting for it to happen – rooting for it, even – though again that was something he would never, ever admit to anyone, except perhaps maybe one day his wife, who already seemed to suspect that her husband wasn't the cold and unapproachable boss he wanted her to believe he was.

Maybe that was the problem.

It was no secret that Jess harboured feelings of a romantic nature for the Captain – and had, Lester knew, for quite some time. And while there'd been some doubt over Becker's feelings for the young Field Co-ordinator, Lester had been certain after reading his report into the beetle incursion that there was definitely some interest on his part, too.

Maybe he'd been wrong, and the pair had spoken about it and decided there was nothing between them.

Maybe Jess was heartbroken and wanted to leave but Becker, being the all-too-noble and self-sacrificing man he was, was refusing to let her and was insisting that he leave instead.

Maybe they'd just decided it was too awkward and they couldn't work together anymore.

Lester, as soon as that thought crossed through his mind, began to panic.

They wouldn't ask him to chose, would they? Because he wasn't sure he could.

Professionally speaking, Jess was the best Field Co-ordinator there was – and he knew that for a fact after reviewing the applicants both the Minister's office and Prospero had considered for the role before appointing the young woman in the first place.

Professionally speaking, there was no one more experienced than Becker when it came to leading the military contingent of ARC personnel in their line of work – not to mention his exemplary dedication to keeping the ARC and it's non-military personnel safe.

Personally speaking, he was fond of both of them.

He'd known Becker longer, of course, and had come to like and respect the man. He wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends but he would admit that he'd miss the soldier if he for some reason was no longer around.

But Jess was the one he spent more time with, the one who kept him organised even though he had a PA for that. She was the one he worried about the others with, watching from the sidelines, and she was the one he looked to for silent support when it looked like everything was about to go horribly wrong.

He'd told her once that she was the hub of the operation and he'd meant every word of it. Just as he knew Captain Becker was their protector. Together, they made a damn good team and they'd saved countless lives on numerous occasions.

Lester couldn't imagine the ARC without them both, or one without the other.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up when it opened. He fixed his features into their usual non-committal expression and crossed his hands on the desk in front of them, watching as Jess took her usual seat and Becker moved to stand in his usual place.

"Now," he said when neither of them made any attempt at breaking the silence. "You wanted to see me?"

* * *

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

To say he was secretly pleased – not to mention tremendously relieved - would be something Lester would never admit to.

"Let me get this straight." He looked from Jess's flushed face to Becker's smirk. "You two have been involved, romantically, for some time now, and yet no one else outside of this office is aware of it?"

"Our families know," Jess answered when Becker remained silent. "Though that was really unintentional."

"Extraordinary." Lester shook his head in wonder. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to keep a secret around here – end of the world experiments and being from the future aside." He looked between them again. "I assume there's a reason you're bringing me in on your little secret?" His eyes widened. "You're not...?"

When his eyes dropped meaningfully to Jess's stomach, the woman in question flushed a deep scarlet and shook her head wordlessly.

Behind her, Becker bit back a grin. "We're moving in together, Sir. Officially. We know we need to fill out the paperwork, register my change of address and put Jess as my next of kin." He ignored Jess's surprise at the latter part of his sentence and continued to address Lester. "We'd prefer to go through you rather than go straight to HR. We're counting on your discretion."

"And you'll get it. Along with my grudging admiration that you've managed to keep your personal and professional lives so separate. Perhaps when you reveal the nature of your relationship to your teammates you can give them some advice on how to do so?" It was said with his usual sarcasm but there was an edge of sincerity that was impossible to ignore. "Fill out the relevant paperwork and get it back to me. Jess, you have permission to update the records yourself. It'll help reduce the chance of the gossips upstairs finding out."

"Thank you, Lester." Jess's smile was warm, her posture relieved.

Lester inclined his head, uncomfortable with the thanks. "If that's all you have to tell me...?"

"For now." Again, the Captain earned a surprised glance from the Field Co-ordinator but only smirked when she arched an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, Sir. We'll let you get on."

"You do that." Lester watched them as they left his office, noting Becker's hand lingering against the small of Jess's back but realising the gesture was nothing new.

He studied them through the glass of his office wall, eyes narrowed as the Captain walked the Field Co-ordinator to her chair and said something that made her face bright with a smile. Again, it was nothing he wasn't used to seeing but, knowing what he now knew made him consider it in a new light.

When the rest of the team joined them, arriving at their usual time, he was interested to see that Jess and Becker moved only a small distance apart and still made ample eye contact while the others engaged them in conversation.

Nothing unusual, nothing that would make it obvious to anyone else.

Shaking his head, Lester returned to the paperwork in front of him and if he felt a modicum of happiness for them, well, that was something he would never say.

* * *

_In case it hasn't been made perfectly obvious in the past, I very much adore Lester :)  
_


	21. Misunderstandings

Rating: T  
Prompt: Misunderstandings

* * *

New recruits at the ARC meant a lot more work. It was Jess's job to induct them, to set them up with their security clearance and to make sure they knew the ins and outs of the building and which department head they were supposed to report to. It was exhausting but she usually enjoyed it as it meant she got to meet the new starts before most of the other ARC personnel.

When Lester had first announced they'd be taking on new staff at the Minister's insistence after the convergence had shown a demand for a bigger workforce, she'd been pleased even knowing how much extra work would be heading her way.

She'd talked with excitement and enthusiasm, even when Becker and the others had groaned silently at the thought of having so many 'newbies' to get used to at once, which was why when she came home in a sombre mood after the week of inductions was over, Becker was instantly on alert.

He watched her carefully all night, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. When she didn't, he assumed she'd tell him at some point over the weekend, after she'd had time to mull it over. When Sunday night rolled around without a word from her and no improvement in her mood – in fact, he thought as he watched her get ready for bed, she seemed to be dreading the following morning which was so unlike her, it disturbed him.

He waited until she'd changed into an old t-shirt of his – her favourite sleeping attire, when she wasn't wearing one of the silky nightdresses he did so love to help her out of – and joined him under the blankets before asking her what was wrong.

She was silent for a long time, long enough for him to think she might have fallen asleep without answering him, but eventually she began to speak.

"There was a night out on Friday, girls only," she told him quietly, head nestled on his shoulder in the darkness of their bedroom – and it was, almost, officially _theirs_ even though they'd yet to make a start on actually packing up his flat. "It was to welcome the new female recruits."

"You never said." Becker frowned, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. "You know you can go out, right? I don't mind."

"No one asked me." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her, her voice sounding small and hurt.

He thought he'd heard wrong at first, unable to understand it. No one had asked her? Jess? He knew for a fact she was very much respected and admired amongst ARC personnel - he'd never once heard anyone say a word against her. Then again, they weren't likely to say it in front of him. Even if no one knew they were together, his protective streak where Jess and the other members of the team were concerned was a mile wide and that was no secret.

Still, he found it hard to believe there'd be a girl's night out and Jess wasn't invited. She was popular, always talking and joking with the others at the ARC – both inside the team and outside of it. She seemed to know everyone personally and always made an effort to ask after them and their families, and was always the first to ask if someone was okay if she noticed they were down no matter how much work was waiting for her back at her station.

"What about Abby and Emily?" He asked just as quietly. "Were they asked?"

She nodded against him. When he felt the front of his own t-shirt get damp and realised she was crying and trying to hide it, he tensed and felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Jess..."

"It's okay," she told him quickly, though he knew from both the tears staining his t-shirt and the shakiness of her voice that it wasn't. "I'm just being silly. It's not like it means anything."

But it did to her, and therefore it meant something to him.

He knew she'd struggled to make friends at school, given that she was so far ahead of them all. She'd admitted before that she'd always felt left out and had for a long time hated the fact that she was different instead of embracing it. It wasn't until she'd met Andi, her sister-in-law, at university that she'd started to feel more comfortable with herself and it wasn't until she'd become part of the team at the ARC that she'd felt like she finally belonged.

Becker let the subject drop for her sake but lay awake long after she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The menagerie was the one area of the ARC Becker didn't visit often. He was often seen patrolling the corridors, in his office or in the armoury, in the Ops room near the hub or in the gym. He spent time at the shooting range, both alone and as part of training exercises, and was unfortunately well acquainted with the medical bay but Abby could count on one hand the amount of times he'd visited the menagerie.

She could count on one finger, in fact, the amount of times he'd visited when it wasn't related to either a creature escaping or newly arriving, and that was when she walked into her lab on Monday morning to find him already there.

"Becker." The smile she gave him was warm and welcoming; he was a friend as well as a teammate and she was always glad to see him. It'd been too long, she realised, since the team had spent any quality time together outside of the ARC. "Have a good weekend?"

"It was okay." Becker ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous about something. "Have you seen Jess this morning?"

Hiding a smile, telling herself she should've guessed the reason behind his visit and wondering if she'd been wrong when she'd thought there was no chance Jess's feelings for the him were reciprocated, Abby shook her head. "I haven't been by the hub yet. Why?"

Becker shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "She just... seemed upset."

"Upset?" Humour fading, Abby felt concern take its place. Jess was almost never upset, or at least she tried never let it show when she was. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't say exactly." He hesitated, obviously knowing more than he wanted to say.

"Becker." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, Abby took a step towards him. "If you've done something to upset her..."

"It's not me!" His surprise seemed genuine. "She said something about not being invited on Friday night. Invited to what, I don't know, but she seems quite upset by it. I thought maybe you or Emily knew why...?"

"Not invited?" Abby frowned, thinking back to the night out she'd had with the girls from the ARC. She and Emily had left after an hour of waiting for the Field Co-ordinator to show up, deciding it was no fun without her there. Girls night's out at the ARC were rare but enjoyable as they usually ended up as the three of them sitting a little ways apart from the others, close enough to be included but far enough away to be able to have conversations of their own. "But Lisa said..."

Lisa, from the Finance department, had arranged the evening and had insisted all female personnel had been invited. She'd looked concerned when Abby and Emily had pointed out Jess's absence, though thinking back, Abby thought she could remember seeing a flash of triumph in the other woman's eyes, too.

Lisa, who was sweet as sugar to Jess's face but who'd had a long-term crush on a certain handsome Captain who probably wasn't even aware of her existence...

"I'll kill her," Abby seethed. She caught a glimpse of the alarm on Becker's face and waved her hand dismissively. "Not Jess, you idiot. _Lisa_. I'm going to kill Lisa."

The blond stalked out of the menagerie, leaving a bewildered soldier wondering who 'Lisa' was in her wake.

* * *

Lisa, he later discovered from a much happier Jess, was a bitch – in Abby's words – and a charlatan – in Emily's vernacular – from the finance team who had taken against the Field Co-ordinator. Jess had blushed adorably when she hurriedly told him Abby's theory for why – that it was due to Lisa's own infatuation with him and her frustration that he didn't seem to notice any women at the ARC outside of the core team. Given that Abby was with Connor and Emily was clearly involved with Matt, Jess was the one the woman had decided was responsible for her lack of progress in forming a relationship with him.

Becker was perplexed, having no recollection of ever having met the woman. Jess was amused and appreciative – the latter of which she proved to him when she realised his confusion was genuine.

Both Abby and Emily had been appalled to discover Jess hadn't actually been invited on Friday's night out. They'd apologised profusely over a lunch they insisted Jess join them for and, after word spread around the women at the ARC as gossip always seemed to, several other female members of staff had joined them, all eager to make amends with the slighted Field Co-ordinator.

It was a much happier Jess who cuddled up against him that night and, as a result, it was a much happier Becker who held her close. Believing her to already be asleep, he was momentarily startled when she spoke, her words quiet and sleepy.

"Thank you, for talking to Abby." She pressed her lips against his bare chest, over the place where his heart beat steadily. "You didn't need to, but I love you for it."

Deciding there was no point in denying it, Becker pressed a kiss to the top of her head instead and closed his eyes when he heard her breathing grow steady, preparing to follow her into slumber. "I'd do anything for you, Jess," he told her sleeping form quietly, knowing every word of it was true.

* * *

_Protective but clueless!Becker is sweet. ;)_


	22. Box(es)

Rating: T  
Prompt: Boxes

* * *

For someone who rarely spent more time than necessary in his flat even before he'd unofficially moved out and who didn't have a lot of personal belongings that meant something to him, he had a surprisingly number of boxes in various stages of being packed.

"This lot is never going to fit in your flat," Becker announced after taping up the sixth box of the day.

"It's our flat now," Jess reminded him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. She was tired but happy. "And we'll make room. We'll go through everything we've got once it's all in one place and decide what we want to keep at the flat, what we want to keep but can go in storage and then we can donate everything else. There's a charity Andi used last time they moved house where they'll take what you don't need any more, assuming it's safe and useable, and pass it on to families who need it but can't afford to buy it themselves."

Becker grinned at the typically Jess answer and covered her hands with his. He looked around the flat, waiting for the nostalgia to hit, unsurprised when it didn't. He couldn't say he'd made many good memories there – if any. He wouldn't miss it – couldn't, really, not when he knew what he had to look forward to instead.

Obviously taking his silence the wrong way, Jess moved so she was standing in front of him. "Are you really sure this is what you want to do? It's a big step, selling your flat..."

"I'm sure." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

They'd discussed what to do with the money raised from the sale of his flat and had decided to put it in a savings account instead of spending it. He'd paid off the mortgage, thanks to an inheritance he'd gotten from his grandparents, and as Jess had bought her flat outright with the money she'd received after her parents had died, there was no new mortgage for him to contribute to.

They'd agreed to go fifty-fifty on the bills they incurred and maintain their own accounts while opening a shared savings account, too, though they'd stopped short of discussing what they were actually saving for. The future was all they'd mentioned, goofy grins on both of their faces when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Aren't you going to miss it?" Jess asked quietly, her voice muffled partly muffled against him. "You've lived here for a while."

"Not long enough to make any lasting memories," he told her honestly, grinning to himself at the thought of all of the memories he already had of living with her. "In fact..." An idea occurred to him and the grin on his face turned wicked.

His hands closed around her waist and Jess released a small, squeak of surprise when she found herself being lifted and perched precariously on top of the box he'd just sealed. "Becker!"

"Want to make some memories with me?" He arched an eyebrow and was unable to keep his grin from growing when she flushed as the suggestion behind the question sunk in. "The place is ours for another twenty four hours..."

"Just twenty-four hours?" She glanced around at the boxes, at the items of furniture yet to be packed or prepared for transport. "We've got so much to do..."

"The moving company'll take care of it if we pay them extra," Becker coaxed, moving closer. She shifted her legs so he could stand between them, giving him her answer even as she bit down on her bottom lip in deliberation. "It's more fun than packing."

"Undoubtedly." Lifting her arms so she could rest her hands on his shoulders, Jess smiled up at him. "Now. Where should we start?"

* * *

It was a good thing his old bed was yet to be dismantled, Becker thought some time later, curled up around Jess as they lay beneath the throw that had been folded neatly on top of one of the packed boxes. All of the other blankets and quilts were already in sealed boxes so they'd decided to make do with the next best thing.

He smiled to himself in an almost smug satisfaction, his arms tightening around the woman dozing beside him, thinking of the new memories he'd have of his old flat when they were finished packing everything up.

Leaving the flat wasn't going to be a problem. Leaving his old life, the one without Jess in it, was certainly not going to be a problem. Although they'd technically been living together for months, he had to admit that it felt different knowing that her flat would truly be their flat and that there'd be no need to detour to his place every so often to check it over and pick up his post.

It felt better, _right. _Given that he'd always thought of himself as being a little commitment shy or at least afraid of his emotions when it came to relationships and matters of the heart, he was a little taken aback not to have any negative feelings about it at all.

There was no fear, no doubt. No nagging little voice at the back of his mind telling him to slow down and think about what they were doing.

Living together, officially, was a big step to take for any couple but for Becker, it just felt natural to be doing so with Jess. She was the one person he felt comfortable enough to live with, the one person he didn't feel like he needed to guard himself against. He could be himself with her and he thought – hoped – she could say the same about him.

"You're thinking too loudly," Jess murmured sleepily, lifting her head off the makeshift pillow they'd made out of towels and cushions from the sofa to look at him.

"Isn't that my line?" He teased lightly.

"Usually." Her eyes found his in the light of the street lamps coming in through the window, her lips curling up in a soft smile. "No second thoughts?"

"Nope." It was the easiest question he'd thought he'd ever been asked. "Not a single one."

* * *

_The last couple of days have been a bit rubbish, so I'm just going to post this and pour myself a very big glass of wine. Thank you, as always, for the comments on the previous chapter, and Happy Friday, everyone. Feels like it's been a long time in getting here but at last, it is. _


	23. Concern

Rating: T  
Prompt: Concern

* * *

It happened so quickly, he didn't have time to react. He heard Jess's warning and Matt's shout just a split second too late. Colliding with a dinosaur was not a pleasant experience, even if it was a herbivore who just wanted to get away from the strange looking creatures with the shiny weapons pointed in its direction.

Colliding with a dinosaur and being knocked down a flight of stairs was even less pleasant, particularly when it resulted in such agony in his left ankle that he couldn't sure if it was sprained or broken.

Becker heaved himself up into a sitting position, reaching for his EMD even as the pain registered. When Abby called out that the creature was secure, he let his guard drop and decided to inspect his injury.

_"Becker? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, Jess." Not sure if they were on a private line or the same frequency as the rest of the team, Becker kept his assurances neutral. He gingerly felt his ankle through his boot, knowing better than the remove his footwear just in case it was broken.

_"You could have a gaping chest wound and you'd still be fine." _Lester's voice, full of its usual sarcasm, caused an eyebrow to shoot up in surprise.

_"There's a medical team on standby,"_ Jess continued after a noise that sounded suspiciously like her slapping their boss's hands away from the controls of the ADD. _"Do you need them sent out or can you make it back to the ARC?"_

"I can make it back." Becker looked up at the snort of disagreement that came from over his head and saw Matt jogging down the stairs towards him. "Unless Matt kills us all with his driving."

"Think you must've hit your head, mate. It's your driving that puts everyone's life at stake, not mine." It was said with a slight grin though the team leader turned serious as he crouched beside the Head of Security. "Badly sprained or broken?"

"Just sprained, I think."

"Let's see if you can stand, then."

He could, but only with help from Matt. He clenched his jaw against the pain that shot up his leg and let himself be helped towards the doors of the office building they were in.

"We're heading back now, Jess. Tell the med team to stand down. Abby, Connor, stay with the anomaly until the back up team gets here. Emily." Matt gave the dark-haired woman a quick smile as she joined them and stood at Becker's other side, slipping the soldier's arm over her shoulders. "You'll have to sit up front with me. Becker, we'll try and keep your foot elevated on the drive back."

"I know what to do," Becker snapped between gritted teeth.

Matt merely smirked at him and the trio continued towards the trucks. Becker bit his tongue as he was manoeuvred into the backseat, hating feeling helpless and being dependant on the others. He held his tongue for the drive back to the ARC, though would deny that he was sulking if anyone called him on it.

He grumbled at Matt when the team leader suggested he use a wheelchair for the short trip from the car park to the medical bay, his mood souring further when they got there and it was Lester, not Jess, who was waiting for them.

Even being told his ankle was just badly sprained didn't help him feel any better, not when he kept looking up every time the doors opened expecting to see Jess only to be disappointed when it wasn't her.

* * *

"It's pathetic, really. How concerned she is about him. It's not like a _man_ like him would ever be interested in a _child_ like her. Someone should really tell her. It's embarrassing."

Though Lisa didn't mention any names, Jess knew who the Finance Assistant was talking about. She rolled her eyes and continued on her way past the break room on the third floor, towards the locker rooms.

Lester had all but insisted she be the one to drive Becker home, something she was grateful for as it meant she had an excuse to finally go and see him – and meant they could avoid any awkward questions if someone else happened to volunteer for the task and realised he no longer lived at the address they all expected him to go home to.

Eager to see him, she quickened her pace, pushing open the door to the locker rooms so she could grab their things and make her way to the medical bay. She stopped just inside the doorway when she saw his locker was already open and the man himself was trying to shrug into his jacket while balancing precariously with only one foot he could put his whole weight on comfortably.

"Becker!" The sound of her voice made him start but Jess didn't feel like apologising. "You should be in the medical bay!"

"They released me," Becker said shortly, his ankle still hurting despite the painkillers he'd been prescribed.

"I know. Lester told me to get our things then take you home." She sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing the room quickly to help him with his jacket. "You should've waited."

"I didn't know you were going to come." Becker let her help him but didn't look at her.

Jess narrowed her eyes and stepped away when he eventually turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, then you're an idiot. Of course I was going to come for you. Who else is going to drive you home?"

Becker looked at her, his mouth open to answer, then frowned as he realised what she meant. "No one else knows where I live," he said, sounding strangely surprised by the fact.

"No one but me and Lester, who told me I could leave early once the anomaly was closed and the preliminary reports were done." She shook her head when an apologetic look arranged his features. "You get stupid when you're hurt. We'll just blame it on the painkillers, shall we?"

He said nothing, just leaned against his locker door and watched her get her own things. When she was done, Jess shut the door and turned to look at him, the words she'd been about to say dying on her lips at the expression on his face.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at the dopey grin on his face but couldn't quite stop the smile that caused her lips to twitch. "And you're high on pain meds," she told him in return, moving towards him.

"No, you're really beautiful," he insisted and, getting closer, Jess could see the pupils of his eyes were dilated, no doubt in thanks to the medication he was on. "Beautiful Jess. My Jess. Mine."

"Yours and no one else's." Lifting herself on her tiptoes, she stole a quick kiss, pulling back before he could make an attempt at deepening it. "But be quiet, Becker. It's still a secret, remember?"

Becker gave her a nod and attempted a serious expression, only for it to lapse into another dreamy grin seconds later.

Sighing, she wrapped an arm around his waist, readjusting her balance in her heels when he returned the gesture by wrapping his around her shoulder and they moved away from the lockers. It took them a lot longer than Jess had anticipated but eventually they made it to the last security checkpoint, thankfully without any more announcements from Becker though he kept shooting her glances and grins that created a near-constant blush to colour her cheeks.

She was thankful none of the team saw them leave, certain their secret would be blown if they saw the looks the normally stoic Captain kept giving her. She did, however, allow herself a small grin when a car had to slow down to let them pass. Waving cheerily, Jess bit her lip to keep back a laugh and let herself enjoy the stunned expression on Lisa's face.

* * *

_Thank you all, as always x_


	24. New Beginnings

Rating: T  
Prompt: New Beginnings

* * *

Medical leave was something he usually fought against but Becker couldn't help but admit it had come at a very opportune time. Having time off meant he could make a start on unpacking the boxes that cluttered up the flat and the spare room – even though Jess had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't supposed to do any heavy lifting while she was at the ARC.

He decided he'd plead ignorance and say the painkillers made him forget her warning if she caught him in the act.

He started with the boxes earmarked for the bedroom first, knowing they were the clothes he hadn't needed in the months he'd be unofficially living with Jess. There were a couple of suits, a tuxedo he'd only worn once and his dress uniform. Jess had expressed an interest in the latter when they'd packed them away and he smirked at the thought, hanging it up in the wardrobe alongside her formal dresses.

It had amused him to realise that her wardrobe was organised into four sections comprising of work wear, casual, smart-casual and formal wear but saw no reason to go against her system, not when it kind of made sense. The amount of shoes and shoe boxes lining the floor of the wardrobe made him grin and shake his head and he wondered briefly if she'd even notice if any of them went missing.

Knowing Jess, he decided, she probably would.

Moving on to the chest of drawers, it was merely a case of putting things away. He'd had his own drawer since about a month into their relationship; after he'd officially decided to move in, they'd gone out and bought a matching dresser, which they now shared along with the original one.

Really, he thought as he looked around the bedroom and saw his own things mingled with hers including the throw that had belonged to his grandparents folded neatly at the bottom of the bed, it already looked like he lived there even without the rest of his belongings.

After the bedroom boxes were unpacked, he started on the kitchen, finding space in the cupboards for the limited supply of cooking utensils he'd brought with him. He grinned when he found a bottle of tequila hidden at the back of one of the cupboards, along with a label – _'For emergencies only – unless I'm here to share it! Andi xx' _– and made a mental note to ask what kind of emergencies she used it for given that the bottle was a quarter empty.

By the time Jess came home, almost all of the boxes were unpacked and those that weren't had been neatly stored in the spare room for sorting out later.

He heard her key turn in the lock and made his way to the couch as quickly as he could with his injured foot, fumbling with one of the magazines left on the coffee table – relieved when he found it was one of his gun catalogues instead of one of her fashion magazines.

"I stopped by the supermarket on the way home and bought some fresh pasta for dinner, hope that's okay! I didn't feel like... Becker." Jess stopped in the middle of the living room, her blue eyes narrowing at the lack of boxes. "Where did everything go?"

Deciding that playing dumb was a good idea, Becker looked up from the catalogue, an eyebrow quirked. "Where did what go? Every thing's still here."

"The boxes, _Hilary_." Putting her hands on her hips, Jess glared at him. "Where did the boxes go?"

"Where the boxes live?" He turned a page in the catalogue but wasn't paying it any attention, staring instead at Jess over the pages. She was cute when she was annoyed but he thought it was better to keep that thought to himself for the time being.

She huffed and shook her head. "Your ankle isn't going to heal if you don't take it easy like you were told."

"It is healing." He shrugged when she just continued to glare at him. "I'll be back at work in a few days."

Jess arched an eyebrow. "You're not due back for a week."

"I spoke to Lester." He shrugged again at the incredulous expression on her face. "Desk duty, that's all. I'm going out of my mind, Jess."

"And that's why you decided to unpack when I specifically told you not to?"

"You told me not to do any heavy lifting," he pointed out. "I didn't. I took things out of the boxes one at a time."

"Becker."

"Jessica." He got to his feet, limping a little more than necessary in an attempt at winning her over. "It needed to be done and now it is. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that _you_ are supposed to be resting." She let her hands drop from her hips but crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him.

"It was restful. Much more than chasing dinosaurs and trying to keep Connor out of trouble." His attempt at a joke fell flat. Giving her the look he knew usually made her melt, he slid his arms around her waist. "Look on the bright side. I'm all moved in so we're officially living together. I think that gives us cause to celebrate."

"Your version of celebration won't help you rest." Still, she lifted her arms, one hand resting against his chest while the other curled around his shoulder. "Should I put the pasta in the fridge for later?"

"Mmmhmm." He kissed her temple and then her cheek before covering her lips with his. "Might be a good idea."

She let him kiss her for a few moments, before pushing him back slightly with the hand on his chest. "Have you had your painkillers yet?"

"Nope. I don't need them." He nuzzled the side of her neck, his hands beginning to wander. "Don't feel any pain at the moment."

"Given where you hand is, I'd hope that's not pain you're feeling." She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, a sigh escaping her when his lips closed over the pulse point of her throat. "Maybe we should move this into the bedroom. You know, it'd be much better for your ankle if you lie down."

Becker moved his mouth back to hers, lips curled up in a smirk. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. Much better."

* * *

_And we are now officially half-way through this story! So, never fear, the end is in sight...! (And, with it, the reveal of our duo's relationship to the other members of the team, though that's still a good chunk of chapters away. Sorry!)_


	25. Housewarming

Rating: T  
Prompt: Housewarming

* * *

It arrived two weeks after the paperwork had been filed and Jess had updated their files at the ARC. Becker, making it home before her, had been confused at first when her – their – neighbour had stopped him on his way into the flat, full of wide-eyed curiosity as she'd looked at him appraisingly.

Easily in her seventies, Becker was surprised at the openly flirtatious way the woman had spoken to him as she'd held onto the package she said had been delivered by courier for him and Jess earlier.

It'd taken him a good ten minutes to get away from her, during which time Jess arrived home and left him – _abandoned_ him – to the eldery woman's advances.

Mrs Wilson, she told him when he eventually managed to escape, was a perfectly harmless woman and simply lacked male companionship. It was his duty, Jess had tried to say with a straight face, to make sure she was okay. It was, after all, the neighbourly thing to do.

Once his girlfriend had finished laughing at his expense, her attention had turned to the item in his hands. Even well-wrapped, it was obvious from its shape and size that it was a bottle – and a rather large oneat that. After unwrapping it, taking off the layer of shiny pink and silver paper, Jess and Becker stared in astonishment at the magnum of champagne.

A gift label hung around the neck of the bottle. Becker glanced at Jess and saw she was just as confused as he was. Reaching for it, he read the neatly written message aloud, his confusion deepening while Jess began to smile.

"_To Jess and Captain Becker, Happy Housewarming! May you have may happy years together in your new home. With love, Eleanor and Jame_s." Becker arched an eyebrow at the colour rising in Jess's cheeks. "Do we know an Eleanor and James?"

"We do. Well, you know James at least. Eleanor is his wife and I'm guessing the one who sent this." Jess took the label off him, her smile growing wider as she re-read the message. "That was very sweet of her. We'll have to send a thank you note."

"Okay." He continued to frown when she didn't say anything else. "Am I allowed to know who I'm thanking…?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, seemingly surprised he didn't know. "Eleanor and James. Well, Eleanor mostly. The Lesters," she added when his expression didn't get any clearer. "Eleanor is Lester's wife. She's a lovely woman. Very thoughtful."

"James Lester as in our boss? The same Lester who begrudges it if you take an extra pen out of the stationary cupboard, that Lester?" Becker stared at her in astonishment. "He's sending us champagne?"

"His wife is," Jess corrected with a shrug. "I guess he must have mentioned that we were moving in together at some point and Eleanor decided to send us this. She really is nice; you should meet her sometime."

"You've _met_ her? Lester's wife?"

"A few times." Jess bit her lip to keep back a laugh at his expression. "For some reason, she prefers talking to me rather than with Lester's PA." She shrugged her shoulders again as though the woman's preference for her really was a great mystery. "Lester must have known she was going to send something if she has our address but I doubt he realised she was going to... What?" Noting the expression on his face had changed to what she was privately calling his 'dopey' look, it was Jess's turn to arch an eyebrow. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing." But the grin stayed in place. "So we get a bottle of champagne because Lester's wife has a thing for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "She just appreciates that there's someone at the ARC who keeps her husband from forgetting the appointments she puts in his diary and missing too many of the kid's events. Plus I might've helped her out with her Christmas shopping last year," she added thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side. "She couldn't find a few things in the city so I found them online for her and arranged to have them wrapped and delivered to their home."

"No wonder you're Lester's favourite," Becker teased, reaching for her with one hand and the bottle with the other. "If he fires you, he'll have his wife to deal with."

"I'd like to think if he fires me, you'd have something to say about it, too." She went willingly, resting her head on his shoulder momentarily as his arm slid around her waist.

"I'm more the shoot first, talk later type," he reminded her, kissing the top of her head. "If Lester or the Minister or anyone else tries to fire you, I'm certain I'll find a way to change their minds."

Jess snorted a laugh and lifted her head from his shoulder. "I'm certain you would."

Motioning to the bottle in his hand, Becker quirked an eyebrow. "What do you say to taking advantage of Mrs Lester's generosity and having a little housewarming party of our own?"

"I'd say it's only polite. If I'm going to send a thank you note, we should really sample the goods first." Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him quickly before trying to move away, laughing when he caught her hand and pulled her back against him instead. "Becker, I need to get glasses..."

"Why do we need glasses?" He smirked and backed towards the stairs, tugging her hand to pull her with him. "They'd just need washing up later..."

"What you're thinking is going to make more of a mess." Even as a tell-tale blush rose in her cheeks, Jess followed him, her fingers laced with his. "Hil..."

Becker only grinned, turning away so he could see where he was going but maintaining his grip on her hand as though he thought she might try to get away from him. "We'll take a shower later. Much, much later."

Laughing, she shook her head and let herself be not-so-unwillingly led to the bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure how it could be classed as a housewarming celebration when they'd been living together for a while already but, given the enthusiasm on his face and that wicked gleam in his eye she was definitely come to love, she was willing to humour him... Just this once.


	26. Relax

Rating: T  
Prompt: Relax

* * *

He found the box by accident, stashed at the back of the under sink cupboard in the bathroom. Becker hadn't been looking for anything – he'd actually been trying to find somewhere to stash the box of epi-pen's he'd managed to smuggle into the flat without Jess seeing them. The medical bay had over-ordered after both he and Lester had yelled at them over a lack of decent supplies and he'd been given a few boxes and told by his boss to "distribute them as you see fit, Captain."

He'd put some in the armoury, some in the panic room. Some had been stashed in the Ops room and even Lester's office. He'd kept a couple in his locker – just in case – and left a few on Jess's desk, though she hadn't actually acknowledged them.

After he and Jess had begun dating, he'd taken the spares he'd kept in a storage room that was rarely used and put them in a box after determining she didn't have an adequate supply – four, in his opinion, was not enough – at home.

Knowing she'd roll her eyes and tease him about it, Becker had decided to hide them. There were two epi-pens in his sock drawer that he suspected she'd probably find at some point, one in the kitchen on the top shelf where Jess wouldn't be able to reach it and the remainder... He thought the under sink cupboard in the bathroom was a good place to put them.

And that was when he'd found it.

A seemingly innocuous box with a dark purple ribbon wrapped around it. He'd almost dismissed it and put it back where he found it but the curvy writing on the front and the promise it boasted made him think otherwise.

Massage oils.

Jess had a box of massage oils –unopened, he was pleased to see – and she'd never mentioned it to him.

In all likelihood, he knew she'd probably forgotten about them. A birthday or Christmas present she'd laughed over then put out of her mind once it was out of sight.

Grinning to himself, he put the epi-pens away and took the box of massage oils out of the bathroom.

* * *

She loved spending time with her friends but wondered what it meant that an afternoon spent shopping and exchanging gossip had left her feeling tired and craving the comforts of home.

Maybe she was getting old, Jess mused as she carried her bags up the stairs to the flat. Or maybe it was just because she knew there was something – someone – waiting for her to go home to.

The bags in her hands were heavy but she was pleased with her purchases. Christmas was rapidly approaching and she felt better knowing she'd made a good start on her shopping. Though, admittedly, one or two of the items she'd bought with Becker in mind would benefit her, too...

Thinking of him never failed to put a smile on her face and the greeting she'd planned to call out on entering the flat died on her lips when she quickly hurried up the stairs of the entry way and onto the main floor of the flat.

Instead, her joy at being home turned to confusion, her brow furrowed as she surveyed the darkened flat. Had he gone out? She couldn't remember him saying he had plans – though he'd gone to play rugby with his mates while she'd been out shopping with hers. Maybe he'd decided to stay out and make a night of it, heading to the pub instead of heading home...?

She was a little disappointed at the thought but didn't really mind; they'd been starting to spend a little more time apart since moving in together officially and that was a good thing. For one, it meant they were still able to do the things they enjoyed separately that they couldn't do together and for another, it meant coming home to find the other waiting for them was all the more enjoyable.

Still, a text or a phone call to say he wouldn't be home wouldn't have gone amiss.

Shrugging to herself, she decided she'd take advantage of having the flat to herself. She'd hide the Christmas presents she'd bought and then maybe run herself a hot bath, one with lots of scented bubbles and maybe pour a glass of the white wine that she knew was cooling in the fridge.

Already envisioning a long, hot soak in the tub, Jess smiled and opened the bedroom door, stopping over the threshold as her eyes widened.

Candles flickered in the dim light of the room where they sat on various surfaces. There was a towel spread out over the bed and a familiar looking purple box, open, on the bedside cabinet.

"Hil...?"

"Hey." He appeared from the direction of the en-suite bathroom, a grin on his face. "You're back early."

"No, I'm not." Jess arched an eyebrow and looked at the candles again. "Unless this is meant for someone else...?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her, taking the bags from her hands before she could protest. "I won't look, I promise," he assured her, though he did try to sneak a peek inside the bag with the name of a popular lingerie brand splashed across its side. "Get comfortable. And undressed."

"What did I do to deserve this?" She shrugged out of her coat and smiled when he approached her to take it from her. When he returned again, it was to help her unbutton her blouse, stealing a kiss as his nimble fingers made short work of the task. "Not that I'm complaining, of course," she added a touch breathlessly when he moved away to put the blouse aside. "But you are the one who's been playing rugby with the boys. Surely you're more in need of this than I am...?"

"You can make it up to me another time." Becker dismissed her concerns with a shrug and another kiss, his hands moving around to the zipper at the back of her skirt. "As for what you've done to deserve it..." He kissed her again as the skirt slid over her hips and pooled at her feet. "You were brilliant last week."

With her mind a little preoccupied, as well as her lips and her hands, with the man in front of her, it took Jess a little longer than normal to connect the dots. Thinking about the anomaly that had opened late on Wednesday afternoon, she couldn't help a shudder.

Ever since the anomaly in the school where she'd witness a young girl meet a nasty end, Jess was instantly put on edge whenever an anomaly opened in the vicinity of children. Having one open in the playground of a nursery in the heart of the city had been bad enough; having an actual velociraptor come through it had made the situation a hundred – no, a million – times worse.

She'd kept herself together, directing the team as efficiently as always while contacting the nursery and warning them of an animal sighting in the area. She'd lied and said it appeared a lion or tiger had escaped from a travelling circus and advised them to keep all of the children in doors and away from any doors and windows. She'd used the nursery's security system and the CCTV cameras belonging to the local councils and businesses nearby to keep tabs on the velociraptor so she could report its exact location to the team – and she'd also found an empty building about to be demolished as part of the new development plans for the area for the team to corner the creature in.

It would have certainly had a different ending if the children had been allowed out to play during their scheduled break and if the team hadn't been able to contain the creature so smoothly... Well, Jess didn't want to think about it.

Neither, apparently, did Becker, who'd started leading her towards the bed in between sweet, slow kisses.

She didn't protest when he eased her down but made a small noise of discontent and opened her eyes when he left her lying on the bed alone.

"Turn around," he ordered, his voice low and eyes dark. "Onto your stomach."

"You don't need to do this, you know." There was a little bit of a pout in her voice even as she did what he asked. "I'm more than happy with skipping this part..."

His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder as he gently moved her hair to the side. "I'm looking forward to it myself," he told her quietly, undoing the clasp of her bra and pushing the straps out of his way. "The oil's supposed to be warm but tell me if it's too hot."

It wasn't, and the sigh that escaped her when he poured some of it out onto her back then immediately got to work rubbing it into her skin told him so.

Jess turned her head to face him but closed her eyes again, tension she hadn't known she was carrying disappearing under his touch. He alternated massaging the muscles of her back and shoulders with light, almost teasing touches, sometimes skirting dangerously close to the waistband of her underwear. His strokes were firm but not too hard and she heard herself release a soft moan before she was aware of doing it.

"You've done this before," she accused, her voice heavy with relaxation. "You're too good for this to be your first time."

Becker chuckled and focused his attention on the small of her back, melting the knot that she had gotten so used to having there from sitting in her chair at the ADD all day. "I read the instructions," he explained lightly. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek softly before murmuring in her ear. "And I happen to know your body very, very well."

A shiver went through her and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I've certainly got no complaints in that department."

When she lifted her head from the pillows to prop herself up on an elbow so she could look at him, he took advantage and kissed her softly. "Turn over."

"From what I remember of the massage I had at Andi's hen weekend, I think that's against the rules unless I cover up first."

"Good job there are no rules where this massage is concerned." He smirked at her and leaned back. "Now turn over."

With an exaggerated sigh, Jess did as she was told and was rewarded with another kiss, one that was both searing and lingering. She gasped into his mouth when his hands returned to her body, still coated in a thin layer of massage oil that he caressed into her skin.

Breaking away from him, her breathing unsteady, she looked up at him with dazed eyes as he leaned over her. "Now I know _that _is definitely against the rules, Captain."

Becker merely smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her before leaning down to claim her lips with his own again. "Some rules," he murmured against her mouth, "are definitely meant to be broken, Miss Parker. Please allow me to demonstrate."

With a breathless chuckle, Jess looped her arms around his neck and drew him over her, quite happy to let him.

* * *

_Some people have pointed out Jess and Becker seem to have a one track mind... (to which I think 'can you blame them?') No. Seriously, there's a story arc coming up in the next few chapters that'll mean a teeny bit more action, then once that one's over, we'll be entering the final story arc that'll take us to the end of this story so... yeah. Sorry. Just stick with me, and I hope it'll get better._


	27. Party

Rating: T  
Prompt: Party

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching – only a matter of days away, in fact. While he was still getting used to living in a flat where the festivities of the season were in full swing, Becker would admit Jess's enthusiasm was quite endearing – not to mention beneficial, as it meant he'd really only had to worry about one person's Christmas presents.

She'd volunteered to shop for the perfect presents for his family and had done a much better job of it than he usually did. She'd also helped him with his Secret Santa present – a new tradition she and Connor had decided to start and insisted on the whole team taking part in.

It was against the rules, of course, for her to know who he'd chosen at random but he'd been willing to overlook that in his quest to find the right gift for Emily for under ten pounds. Jess had laughed at him and rolled her eyes; apparently Emily was easy to buy for, though Becker disagreed. Still, he'd gone along with Jess's idea of some high quality charcoal and a decent sketch pad. If anyone asked how he knew about Emily's hobby of sketching... Well, Becker figured he'd just change the subject or offer to buy another round of drinks.

The ARC Christmas party – both of them – were unofficial. The one earlier in the week had been for all personnel – arranged by a flurry of emails and 'we'll be at such and such a place at such and such a time if anyone wants to join us' text messages. He'd gone along grudgingly at the insistence of both his men and Jess and had spent most of the night trying to avoid being caught under the mistletoe while glaring at anyone who dared approach the Field Co-ordinator with the little festive plant.

At least the second night out, just for the team, was mostly mistletoe free. The only exception was the small sprig on the tip of Connor's Santa hat, which Becker suspected would somehow disappear if Abby had anything to say about it. Not that she didn't want to kiss her fiancé, of course, but the rapidly-growing tipsy scientist was attracting quite a bit of attention from a group of rowdy women clamoured around the bar.

They all were, actually – the male members of the group most of all though Becker thought he'd noticed more than one look meant for the women at the table, too. And that was just from the females at the bar; there was no shortage in men sending admiring glances towards their table, either, and he found himself wishing on more than one occasion that he'd been successful in his attempts at talking Jess out of wearing the short, sparkly red number she'd chosen.

It didn't help that she was sitting on the opposite side of the table, thus too far away for him to subtly given the blokes at the bar the 'back off, she's taken' glare. Abby had insisted on the women sitting on one side, the men on the other. He knew he'd been a ploy on her part to keep from anyone feeling uncomfortable – namely Jess and himself – if the others started acting too couple-y but he wished she wasn't so thoughtful at times.

Just as he wished, at times, that he and Jess had already told the others they were in a relationship.

They'd discussed it, again, and had decided to wait until the six month mark. It would mean waiting until after Valentine's Day, which suited Becker fine. He knew if they revealed the truth before then, all eyes would be on them to see how they chose to celebrate and that was a level of pressure he didn't want or need. He could take or leave the holiday but he knew it meant something to Jess. She'd tried to deny it, of course, but there'd been something wistful in her tone when she'd admitted she'd never been in a relationship on Valentine's Day before.

For that reason and that reason alone, Becker was determined to make an effort – and would be glad not to have an eagle-eyed audience of critics watching his every move.

"You want another pint, mate?" Connor nudged him to get his attention, a slightly inebriated grin on his face. "Before we do the Secret Santa exchange, yeah?"

"Yeah." Becker shook himself mentally from his thoughts and downed the remainder of his drink. "I'll get them in."

"No, no. This round's on me." Connor tried to straighten the hat on his head but only succeeded in making it more lopsided. "Same again, girls?"

"Yes, please, Connor." Jess smiled sweetly.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Connor." Emily's smile was a little too bright, her eyes shining with a spirit Becker wasn't convinced could be blamed on Christmas.

"Lose the hat, Con," Abby said with a slight scowl, her gaze straying past her fiancé to the haggle of women at the bar.

"It's festive!" Connor protested as he got – quite unsteadily – to his feet. "Don't be such a scrooge, Abs!"

Oblivious to the glare that shifted to him, Connor made his way to the bar. With an exasperated huff, Abby stood up and followed him.

Becker looked at Matt, and the two men exchanged a knowing grin. "Dead man walking."

"Who is dead?" Emily asked, the alarm on her face genuine though the hiccup that escaped her after she asked the question meant that neither man could keep a straight face. "How can a dead man walk?"

Taking pity on her friend, Jess patted her hand sympathetically. "It's a figure of speech, Emily. It means they think Connor's in trouble with Abby. Which he is," she added when Becker arched an eyebrow at her. "But I think she's more concerned by the queue forming to take advantage of his mistletoe at the moment."

Looking back towards the bar, Becker saw that she was right. Abby had her arm slung around Connor's waist, her body language screaming possession as she glared at the women around them. One of them, a redhead in a silver sequined number, was undaunted and kept trying to get Connor's attention as he stood waiting to order, completely oblivious.

"I like mistletoe," Emily announced after a moment of silence. "It is very traditional."

"It's parasitic," Matt retorted before Jess or Becker could. "It's an antiquated tradition."

Opening his mouth – to question or tease, Becker wasn't sure – he closed it again on catching a warning glance from Jess after feeling her foot nudge his under the table. Later, he'd be told that Matt's grouchiness had little to do with a genuine dislike of the plant and everything to do with the amount of ARC soldiers and scientists who'd used it to steal a chaste kiss or two from the Victorian lady at the first ARC Christmas Party. Having been in a similar situation with Jess, Becker started to think that maybe Matt had a point.

Abby and Connor returned with a tray of fresh drinks – the same ones they'd been drinking all evening plus a round of red and green shots.

"Festive, Temple." Becker rolled his eyes when both the pint he'd requested and a shot of green liquid was pushed across the table towards him.

"T'was Abby's idea," Connor answered, sounding proud. "She's no scrooge!"

Resisting the urge to point out he hadn't been the one to say she was, Becker obediently picked up his shot glass. He glanced around the table to see the other's reactions and bit back a grin. Abby and Jess held theirs – both red – like seasoned pros, both poised to down them. Emily's brow was furrowed as she inspected hers – also red – and sniffed it cautiously. Matt held his green shot with an exasperated expression on his face but shrugged good naturedly when he noticed Becker's gaze shift to him. Connor held his, eyes alight with seasonal cheer, as he held out his shot towards the centre of the table.

"Merry Christmas!" The scientist toasted.

"Merry Christmas!" Jess, Abby and, belatedly, Emily chorused.

"Yeah, mate," Matt said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Becker bit the inside of his cheek when Jess stuck her tongue out at him, clinking his glass with the others before downing its contents.

The alcohol burnt its way down his throat and left a vaguely apple-flavoured taste in his mouth that was pleasant despite its sourness. His gaze was drawn to Jess as she followed his lead, her nose crinkling in a manner he couldn't help but think of as being adorable as the alcohol hit her throat.

The group exchanged their Secret Santa presents while they were still sober to do so. Emily was delighted with her art supplies and thankfully no one questioned his knowledge of her hobbies. Abby loved the present Connor bought her – a donation in her name to a rhino sanctuary. Given the thankful look Connor shot Jess over Abby's head as the blond cuddled into him after kissing him in thanks, Becker guessed his blushing girlfriend had something to do with it.

Jess adored the multi-coloured necklace comprised of various sized beads she was given by Matt, who looked pleased enough for Becker to realise he'd managed to find the gift himself. The appeal of Connor's gift from Jess of a Star Wars action figure was lost on Becker but from the man's enthusiastic ramblings and Abby's helpful interpretation, he gathered the figure was one of the few missing in his collection. When asked how it had cost less than a tenner, Jess had smiled and simply answered with one word: "eBay".

After a short interlude in which Jess and Abby extolled the virtues of online shopping to a wide-eyed Emily and promised to introduce her to eBay, Google shopping and Amazon, the remaining presents were exchanged.

Matt's present, from Emily, made the man grin like a love-struck idiot even if it's meaning was lost on the others. It would be a few years before the team would realise the second-hand book Emily had bought him was actually a copy of his father's favourite novel, one Gideon had read aloud to Matt as a boy before they'd left their time to save the future.

His own present was the last to be opened. Becker eyed the brightly wrapped package, the smirk on Abby's face making him wary. He opened it slowly, half-expecting something to jump out at him. Instead, he rolled his eyes, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth as he thanked her for the remote control tank he found under the wrapping. The giggles and whispering from across the table as Matt and Connor studied the toy made him look towards them and the slightly guilty but oh-so-amused smile on Jess's face clued him into her involvement in Abby's choice, answering his unvoiced question of how Abby had known he'd once requested a tank from Lester.

There was a final round of drinks – without any shots, Becker was pleased to see – before the group decided to part ways. He was grateful that the others were too inebriated to realise he and Jess had ended up sharing a taxi even though they supposedly lived on opposite sides of the city. Both Matt's flat, which he unofficially shared with Emily, and Abby and Connor's flat were in the same direction so the two couples opted to share a taxi, climbing in after exchanging Christmas greetings – and hugs – with Jess and Becker.

Becker waited until he and Jess were in a taxi of their own before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. He kissed the top of her hair as she cuddled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying being close to one another after an evening spent without touching. When they were half-way to the flat, Becker felt more than heard Jess giggle against him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She lifted her head to smile at him. "Just thinking that you've finally got the tank you wanted."

"Not quite the one I wanted." He shook his head but couldn't keep from matching her smile with one of his own. "But it'll do for now."

"It'll have to. Lester's not going to agree, Hil, no matter how many reasons you come up with." Her smile was sweet, indulgent.

"He might, eventually." Becker doubted it, really, but refused to give up hope. "When he realises how much easier it'd make things..."

"For you, maybe." Jess rolled her eyes. "You cause enough damage to public property as it is, which means more work for me and Lester. I bet Matt will change his mind about mistletoe before Lester changes his mind about a tank."

"Speaking of mistletoe..." He waited until she looked at him again, quirking an eyebrow. "If you're so into all things Christmas, why don't we have any of it hanging up at home?"

Her laughter was surprised, the question not the one she'd been expecting. Glancing quickly at the driver to check he was preoccupied with negotiating the cars and drunk pedestrians on the road, Jess turned her attention back to Becker, her smile slow as she spoke in a sultry tone he'd never get tired of hearing. "I'd like to think I don't need mistletoe in order to have you kiss me, Captain Becker. Though if it's a requirement..."

His lips were on hers before she could finish, proving her point perfectly.

* * *

_Yeah... Christmas is coming. Just a few months too late ;)  
I just want to apologise for not having replied to the reviews you've been leaving for the story - I can assure you, every single one has made me smile and squee and do a little happy dance and is very much appreciated. I've not got a lot of time for fun, fandom-y things at the moment so thought the time I do have is better spent writing and reviewing the stories I get a chance to read. So I'm sorry, and I thank you all xx_


	28. Red

Rating: A high 'T' but not quite a 'M' so not being posted on its own.  
Prompt: Red

* * *

Christmas Eve was traditionally, in Becker's experience, a night spent hastily wrapping the last minute presents he'd only just finished buying before settling in front of the television – playing a DVD, not Christmas TV - with a cold can of beer and cheese on toast.

Not this year.

The presents were all wrapped - and there were _a lot_ of presents – and they were all piled under the tree with its colourful lights and baubles, waiting to be opened or packed into the car for family and friends in the morning.

Most of them bore labels with either his name or Jess's and, when he'd counted them earlier, he'd been satisfied to see there were as many with her name on as there was with his. He'd been a little disappointed at first that he hadn't managed to sneak more presents for her under the tree but he contented himself with being quietly confident that she'd love each and every one of the gifts he'd bought her, from the quirky novelty presents to the grown up and more expensive ones.

Instead of cheese on toast, Christmas Eve dinner had been lemon and herb stuffed chicken and new potatoes with broccoli and carrots. Light, healthy and one of Jess's mother's recipes. When he'd teasingly asked about dessert after wrapping himself around her once the dishes had been washed, Jess had given him _that_ smile, kissed him sweetly and promised she had something in mind.

She'd left him on the sofa, mindlessly flicking through the channels. She'd turned the lights off so the room was lit only by the glow of the television and the pretty, blinking lights of the Christmas tree. It felt cosy and warm and Becker suspected he might have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the curiosity of wondering what Jess was up to keeping him awake.

Twenty minutes after she'd disappeared into the bedroom, Jess returned and Becker's jaw dropped, all traces of exhaustion chased away by the sight of her.

Her hair was loose and tousled, falling around her face in soft curls he longed to run his fingers through. Her eyes were outlined with a smoky effect that made them impossibly bright and blue, her lips painted a rich, glossy red he wanted to kiss. Her bare skin – and there was a lot of it on show – seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the dim light, so smooth and soft looking that his hands itched to touch it.

The red negligee she wore, a combination of lace and barely there satin, skimmed over her figure and clung enticingly to the curves he was so intimately familiar with. The skirt of it stopped mid-thigh, a generous amount of it which was visible thanks to the slit from hem to hip. His eyes travelled the length of her shapely legs and he swallowed reflexively at the sinfully high heels – also red – that graced her feet, tied neatly with red silk ribbons at her ankles.

For several long moments, he could only stare at her. Then his gaze travelled slowly up her body to her face, meeting her eyes as he arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me, Jessica?"

The smile that causes the corners of her mouth to curve upwards made him swallow. "That wasn't my intention," she said with a slight shake of her head, the hand she moved to rest on her hip unwittingly pulling the thin fabric tighter across her stomach. "I thought you might like to open a present early. It could be our new Christmas Eve tradition."

"This is one of my presents?" Quickly turning off the television, the images distracting him from the vision in front of him, Becker took a moment to let his eyes adjust to only having the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating her slender form. "Can I make a request for my birthday?"

"Your birthday isn't until May." Jess gave him a small laugh and took a step closer to him. "But I'll bear it in mind."

"Please do." He shifted on the sofa so he was sitting on the edge of the seat rather than leaning back, eyes fixed on her as she moved closer still. Judging the distance between them, he waited until she was within reach before making a move for her, hands closing over her hips and pulling her closer.

He could feel the warmth of her skin through the barely there satin, heard the way her breath hitched before she lifted her own hands, one of which came to rest on his shoulder while the other ran through his hair, fingernails gently scraping his scalp. He didn't move for several moments, enjoying the sensation, until her fingers tugged at his hair, forcing him to tip his head back and look at her.

"I've been trying to figure out if you're on the naughty or nice list, Captain." Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and his eyes focused on her mouth as it curved up into a smile that went straight to his groin. "Maybe you can help clear it up for me?"

Becker smirked and got to his feet. The heels she wore were high enough to put her at his eye level and he lifted a hand to her face, thumb caressing her cheek before dropping to her mouth. Holding his gaze, Jess parted her lips, drawing the tip of his thumb into her mouth, nipping it lightly with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

A groan escaped him before he could stop it, his own eyes darkening as he took a step closer, a hand returning to her hip to pull her against him. "I know which list you're on."

Her smile was impish, her eyes widening in a futile attempt at feigning innocence. "I'm always nice, Becker." She tilted her face, moved just enough to brush her lips against his. "Unless you ask me not to be."

He wrapped his arms around her but instead of lifting her like she'd been expecting, he lowered them both to the rug on the floor, covering her body with his as he kissed her sweetly. His hands tangled in her hair as his tongued traced the seam of her mouth, slipping past her lips when she parted them willingly.

"Bed would be more comfortable," Jess murmured some time later, arching her back when one his hands slid from her hair, fingers trailing over her skin and pushing a strap of the negligee down her arm before slipping under the flimsy material to cover her breast with his palm.

"Presents should be unwrapped next to the tree," he returned, pulling his lips from hers to blaze a trail of kisses along the column of her throat. "And you are my present." He nuzzled her collarbone, tongue darting out to taste the natural saltiness of her skin.

"Hmm." She shifted beneath him, gazing at him through hooded eyes. "Then you'd better hurry up and unwrap me."

He was sure that the wicked grin he gave her in response definitely put him on the naughty list but was too caught up in establishing their new Christmas Eve tradition to care.

* * *

_Next prompt is 'Blue'._


	29. Blue

Rating: T  
Prompt: Blue

* * *

The room was unusually bright when he opened his eyes and it wasn't until he managed to ease himself out of bed from underneath Jess's curled up frame that Becker realised why. The hardwood floors were cool under his feet as he moved to the window, pulling back the partly open curtain to glance at the street outside.

The beginnings of a grin caused his lips to twitch and he wished for a moment he'd taken Connor up on his bet of whether there'd be a white Christmas because, despite the predictions of the Met Office, that was what he'd woken up to.

Jess, he knew, was going to love it.

He glanced back at the bed, the grin blossoming when he saw the slight frown marring her brow as she wrapped her arms around his pillow and realised, even deep in slumber, that something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. As tempted as he was to crawl back into bed and curl up around her, there was something else he needed to do first – one present he wanted her to have before they got themselves ready and left for her brother's house.

Their Christmas Day schedule was quite a busy one and he was surprised to find himself looking forward to it. They planned to Andi and Davey's house for Christmas dinner so they could watch the kids open their presents and, after the Queen's speech, they would leave for his parent's home, where there'd be after dinner snacks and drinks and more presents exchanged.

It was a compromise they'd agreed upon quite early in the countdown to the festivities, not wanting to be apart but neither wanting to let the other one's families down. His mother had suggested it, actually, which made Becker feel better about missing Christmas dinner at his parents. It wasn't as if he hadn't missed Christmas dinner's before – he'd missed whole Christmas's while he'd been stationed on various army bases around the world – but he liked to make the effort when he was able to do so.

He knew Jess was already planning their next Christmas, wondering whether they'd be able to fit both of their families in the flat for Christmas dinner, and half-suspected that if the ARC hadn't kept them so busy in the run up to it this year, she would've suggested they be hosts for the festivities. She'd even started dropping hints about maybe inviting the team the following year, making it one big – very big – celebration and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to say no to her when she eventually mentioned it as an idea.

Forcing himself to leave the bedroom before he gave into the urge to join her under the blankets and forget his plan, he made his way down to the living room, where the Christmas tree stood proudly. Another grin tugged at his lips at the memory of what had taken place next to it the night before and he wondered how difficult it would be to convince her that a repeat performance was in order when they got home that night.

Probably not too difficult, he thought with a grin; he was pretty confident she'd enjoyed herself just as much as he had...

Shaking his head to rid himself of the images currently providing a very pleasant distraction, he crouched down beside the Christmas tree and scanned the neatly wrapped presents beneath it until he found the one he was looking for. Reaching for it, he held the small rectangle box in his hand, staring at it for a moment before getting back to his feet.

Becker made his way back to the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. Jess was still asleep but had turned her back on his pillow, curling up into a tight ball on her side of the bed. Slipping under the blankets beside her, he wrapped an arm around her middle and drew her back against him, smirking at her mumbled protests when he tangled his legs with hers.

"Feet are cold," she grumbled, still mostly sleep.

He kissed her shoulder and put the present on the pillow beside her head. "They'll warm up soon."

She made a soft noise of discontent but made no attempt at dislodging his feet from where they were against hers. Becker watched as she slowly woke up, grinning as the sleepiness faded from her features, replaced by awareness as she smiled and stretched, pressing herself against him, her hand covering his where it rested on her stomach as though assuring herself that he was there.

Her eyes fluttered open and widened momentarily when she noticed the present by her head, a line marring her brow as she stared at it in confusion for a few moments.

Deciding to help her out, he kissed her cheek and murmured a soft "Merry Christmas" in her ear.

"Oh." Her eyes lit up and the smile on her face widened. "Merry Christmas." She sat up and reached for the present, turning it around in her hands when he sat up beside her. "Do you want to open one of yours…?"

The smirk that spread across his face was slow and deliberate, the eyebrow he arched sly. "I opened one of mine last night, remember?"

She blushed and ducked her head, running her fingertips over the edges of the wrapping paper.

"You can open it, you know. It's not going to bite." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head when she cuddled into him. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Tilting her face up to accept a sweet kiss, Jess turned her attention back to the gift in her hands, carefully pulling the sealed edges of the paper apart. She glanced at him again when she realised the rectangle box in her hands was a jewellery case and opened the hinged lid slowly.

Becker watched her intently, studying her reaction.

It didn't disappoint. She gasped, looking between him and the jewellery resting on a soft layer of satin with wide eyes. "This is… How did you…? Hil!"

He chuckled at her speechlessness, unable to resist kissing her as she stared at him in astonishment. "I hope that means you like it."

"I love it. I really do." Her eyes were suspiciously bright and the tip of her nose was turning pink. "How did you know…?"

"I spoke to your brother," he admitted, quietly pleased with himself. "He told me about your mum's earrings being broken and said the necklace that went with them got lost years ago. I found the earrings in your jewellery box and got them repaired and the bloke who did it said he'd be able to make a necklace to match. It's not the one your mum had but…"

"It's perfect," Jess interrupted, kissing him soundly as if to prove it. "Thank you. They're beautiful, and I know it wasn't cheap to get the earrings repaired."

"As long as you like them, I don't care what it cost."

"I love them. I really, really do." Her smile was soft as she looked back at the jewellery, touching the pendant of the necklace almost reverently. Each earring and the pendant featured a small solitaire diamond and a sapphire teardrop hanging from it. The earrings she'd had for years, unwilling to part with them but telling herself she couldn't justify the expense of replacing the missing diamond on one of them and repairing the broken back of the other. "My mum used to wear these whenever it was a special occasion. Dad bought them for her as a present after I was born. Every anniversary, every birthday, every Christmas, she always wore these when went out. She lost the necklace about three years before she died. The clasp hadn't been working properly for ages but she thought it'd be okay. It must've fallen off when she was out with Dad. I remember we all searched the house and the car for hours but we couldn't find it. She was so upset."

There was a moment of silence as she got lost in the past. After a while, she blinked back tears and beamed up at him. "Thank you. It's too much but thank you."

"You're worth it." He lifted a hand to her cheek, catching the single tear that escaped with his thumb.

Later that morning, after they'd showed and dressed for Christmas Day, Jess put in the earrings and asked for his help in putting the necklace on. The diamonds sparkled and the sapphires brought the blue out in her eyes but it was the smile on her face that Becker's gaze was drawn to the most.

* * *

_Next up is Christmas Day with the Parkers._


	30. Day

Rating: K+  
Prompt: Day

* * *

Celebrating Christmas Day had felt odd to him ever since he and Rachel had outgrown their childhood traditions. While the meaning of it wasn't lost on him, it still felt like something was missing when there was no child-like enthusiasm to get caught up in.

Still, he was willing to make the effort even if he did feel a little like Father Christmas as he lugged a bag full of presents from the boot of his trunk up to the front door of David and Andrea Parker's house. Jess had offered to help him but he'd insisted he'd be fine, misjudging just how many presents his girlfriend had bought for her niece and nephew.

Davey opened the door for them but the children were there before he could say hello. Tom and Lizzie immediately clamoured around their Aunt, insisting on hugs and kisses before she'd even made it over the threshold. Becker grinned at the sight and was pleasantly surprised when, after they'd said hello to Jess and been ushered into the house, the kids turned their attention to him and insisted on giving him the same warm welcome.

"Uncle Hil! Do you like my dress? Santa Claus brought it for me!" Lizzie exclaimed, turning in a full circle so he could admire the bright pink and purple party dress she'd been given.

"Santa ate the mince pie we left out for him!" Tom told him with wide-eyes, tugging on Becker's trousers to get his attention. "And Rudolph left teeth marks in the carrot!"

Obviously amused, Davey shook his head and rescued the newcomers from his over enthusiastic children. "Why don't we let Aunt Jess and Uncle Hil take off their coats and shoes and get into the living room before we start telling them about our visitor last night?"

The children huffed and pouted but obeyed their father – especially when he reminded them of the toys they still hadn't played with.

"They're usually a handful," Davey said with a shrug when the adults were left alone. "But they're hyped up on Christmas spirit and too much sugar."

"As they should be," Jess returned, shrugging out of her coat as Becker put the bag of presents down and went to help her. She smiled her thanks and turned back to her brother. "Is Andi in the kitchen?"

"Yes, she's refusing to let me anywhere near it. You let a pan of sprouts boil dry once…" Her brother broke off with a shrug and a grin that was far too innocent. It faded when he looked at her, a serious expression arranging his features as he glanced briefly at Becker before focusing back on Jess. "Nice necklace."

Jess smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears, showing off the matching earrings. "I think so." Seeing the emotion on his face, she moved to his side, standing on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Davey."

Her brother wrapped an arm around her, capturing her for a warm hug as he returned the gesture and kissed her cheek. He met Becker's gaze over the top of her head. "It suits you," he murmured to his sister, letting her go so she could venture through to the kitchen and say hello to Andi. Looking at Becker, Davey nodded. "You did well."

"Thanks for the help." Becker returned the nod and let Davey take his jacket and Jess's coat. "And thanks for inviting me over, too."

"That's more down to Andi than me but you're welcome all the same." Davey turned away to follow the kids into the living room, only to turn back, surprising the soldier who'd started to walk behind him. "You're good for her," Davey said quietly, his gaze serious. "She looks happier than I've seen her in years."

"I'm sure my family would say the same about me," Becker replied honestly.

Davey accepted the comment with a small grin and turned to lead the way into the living room. Lizzie and Tom were sat by the Christmas tree, both engrossed in the toys in front of them. Lizzie was happily talking to a doll as she fed it from a plastic bottle with milk that seemed to disappear if she held it at the right angle while her little brother was contentedly making 'broom-broom' sounds as he pushed a toy car around the floor.

No sooner had Becker set the bag of presents down did the two children look up, grins lighting their faces as they looked from him to the bag, then to Jess, who chose that moment to walk into the room. From the blush on her face and the wicked smile on Andi's, Becker guessed something he had been said that he didn't want to know about – a suspicion that was almost confirmed when Jess's blush deepened when he caught her eye and Andi gave a short huff of amusement.

Presents were exchanged and opened, with the kids having most fun tearing open the pretty coloured paper to reveal what was hiding underneath. They were all delighted with the gifts they got - a set of clothes for both Lizzie and her doll, a train set and clothes for Tom, perfume and a pair of shoes for Andi, a designer shirt, tie and set of cufflinks for Davey, along with sweets for both children and grown-up chocolates for the adults to share.

Jess laughed when she opened her own presents from her family – chocolate, shoes and perfume – joking that great minds thought alike. Becker was surprised to be included and knew, after opening the black dress shirt (a designer label, he suspected, but didn't know enough about fashion to be sure), that Jess had been involved in choosing at least that half of his present. The cup that declared him to be "The World's Best Uncle", however, was a surprise to both of them and a gift the children had, according to their parents, insisted on.

Touched to be included in the first place, more so when Lizzie and Tom both took time out from playing with their new toys to give him hugs of thanks after they'd hugged their aunt, Becker felt any unease and discomfort he'd been harbouring at the thought of spending Christmas Day with the Parker family disappear.

After the presents were opened, the children insisted on putting on a fashion show with their new clothes. Well, Lizzie insisted and Tom, not wanting to be left out, decided it was the perfect opportunity for him to show off his new wardrobe – cartoon dinosaur pyjamas included. Jess and Becker sat on the sofa holding hands throughout the display while Andi disappeared back into the kitchen, insisting that her husband stay where he was and entertain while asking that Jess join her when the show was over.

Jess went willingly into the kitchen, when the children decided to watch a Christmas movie on TV, pausing only to hit her brother on the arm as he made a comment about 'the women being where they belong.'

Lunch was served an hour later, after which both men had become just as engrossed in the film as the children they were supposed to be keeping an eye on. Becker won favour with Andi by complimenting her on the meal – a traditional turkey dinner with all the trimmings. He won favour with Davey by volunteering to carry the dishes back to the kitchen when everyone was finished – even if Davey's pleased response did earn him a sarcastic eye roll from his wife and sister.

"How are you enjoying your first Parker Christmas?" Andi asked conversationally as she followed him into the kitchen. "I see we haven't sent you running for the door yet."

"There's nothing to run from." He glanced at her as he stacked the dishes he'd carried in on the counter above the dishwasher. "I wasn't expecting you all to be so welcoming."

Andi shrugged and gave him a small smile. "You're part of the family now," she said matter-of-factly. "Whether you like it or not." Her smile grew when he didn't answer immediately, something akin to discomfort on his face. "The kids were thrilled when we said you were coming over with Jess. I don't think it's just a novelty thing; they're not like this with everyone."

"I'm flattered," Becker answered quietly, "and honoured."

She stared at him for a few moments in silence before nodding slowly. "I believe you really are, which is sweet." She flashed him another smile but it was brief, a seriousness passing over her features. "I was worried at first," she admitted with a one-shouldered shrug, turning her attention to filling the dishwasher. "I thought it might be a bit too soon for the kids to get attached to you. You and Jess might've known each other for a while but this element of your relationship is still quite new and I was worried they'd get hurt if you suddenly disappeared." She looked at him but Becker kept his face neutral.

"I've got no intention of going anywhere," Becker told her when she stared at him expectantly. "We might not have been together long but what we've been through... We've been through a lot," he finished, knowing he couldn't explain in any detail about the events that had led to him realising just how strong his feelings for Jess were. "This isn't something either of us has entered into lightly."

"I know." Andi smiled again, and this time it stayed. "I figured that out when Davey told me you called for advice on what to get Jess for Christmas and I knew when I saw her wearing not only her mum's earrings but a necklace that looks so much like the one I've only ever seen in photographs. You wouldn't have gone to all of that trouble if you weren't serious about her."

She finished filling the dishwasher and closed the door, stepping up towards him. Becker held himself still, watching her, feeling wary despite the smile on her face. When Andi leaned up and kissed his cheek, he felt himself start in surprise, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Thank you, Hil." Her eyes were shimmering when she stepped back. "I can't remember the last time I saw her smile so much and have her mean it. She got too good at acting after their parents died; sometimes even I can't tell when she's putting on her 'everything's fine' act but I know she's been doing it a lot less recently. It's genuine when she smiles and when she laughs and I know a lot of that's down to you."

At a loss for words, Becker could only stare at her. He was saved from having to say anything when Davey walked in. The man took one look at the smile on his wife's face and the stunned expression on Becker's and shook his head.

"You went all soppy on him, didn't you?" Davey mock-accused, slipping an arm around Andi's waist as she smiled at him brightly.

"I just welcomed him to the family," Andi protested with a wink at Becker. "Since I know you're far too manly to get into the mushy stuff."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Davey arched an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you complaining when..."

Deciding that was his cue to leave, Becker backed out of the kitchen as the couple all but forgot him, a smile curling the corners of his mouth as he retreated to the living room and found Jess sitting on the sofa, Lizzie cuddled into one side while Tom sat on her knee. They all looked up at him when he entered the room.

"We're just about to watch The Gruffalo," Jess said, patting the sofa on her other side invitingly. "Why don't you join us?"

He didn't need asking twice, even if he didn't know what a Gruffalo was. Sitting beside her, he barely had time to put an arm around her shoulders before Tom was clamouring onto his knee, leaving Jess's lap free for his sister to climb onto.

Though a part of him missed his own family and was looking forward to joining them later, Becker couldn't help but think it was one of the nicest Christmas Day's he had in recent years.

* * *

_Next up, Christmas Night with the Beckers!  
And thank you, as always, for the lovely reviews and support and general squeeworthiness - in the words of some of our favourite characters, you are all **brilliant**. *hugs*_


	31. Night

Rating: T  
Prompt: Night

* * *

After the Queen's speech, Jess and Becker left two very sleepy children with their parents and made their way across London to the Becker household.

"We could always call and say the roads are bad," Becker suggested as he drove through the slushy streets, a fresh sprinkling of snow falling through the air. "Mum won't mind."

"Of course she will." Jess rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated smile. "It's fine, Hil, really. I'm not going to let your father ruin our first Christmas together. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." But he was pouting, which made her glance out of her window to keep from laughing at him. "It's just been a great day so far. Why risk him putting a damper on it?"

"Because I promised your mum we'd stop by and see them." She turned in her seat to face him, her expression affectionate. "It'll be okay."

Becker wasn't convinced. "I just don't want him upsetting you," he said eventually, jaw clenched as he stared out of the window at the roads in front of them.

Jess shifted in her seat, resting a hand on his knee. Briefly, Becker moved his hand to cover hers before returning it to the wheel. "He won't. I won't let him." She squeezed his knee when his expression didn't change. "If you really don't want to stay, we can make our excuses once we've given them their presents. You know your mum will be disappointed if we back out now, and Rachel's really looking forward to seeing you."

He snorted and the beginnings of a grin graced his lips. "I think it's you Rach is looking forward to seeing. You're the one she calls to speak to, not me."

She smiled brightly, pleased with the closeness that had developed between herself and Becker's little sister. "That's only because I talk to her about clothes and shoes. Maybe if you tried giving her more than one word answers when she asks how you are and what you've been doing she'd talk to you for longer," she added teasingly, knowing that a typical conversation between the siblings on Becker's part could usually be summed up with the words 'fine', 'yes', 'no', 'work' and 'stuff'.

"I might be more inclined to do so if she wasn't just making polite conversation with me before she could ask to speak to you." He huffed indignantly but the grin on his face gave him away. He, she knew, was just as pleased as she was that Rachel and his mum had taken to her. "If you want to change your mind, now's the time to do it. We're approaching their junction."

"I'm not changing my mind." Jess squared her shoulders and exhaled slowly. "You endured my crazy family all day. This is the least I can do."

"Your family aren't crazy. No crazier than you," he added with a chuckle when she mock-glared at him. "Seriously, Jess. They're great. I had fun today."

"Me, too." She squeezed his knee and a determined look crossed over her features. "And we'll have fun at your parent's house, too. You'll see."

Becker doubted it but hoped for her sake that he was wrong.

* * *

Margaret Becker was thrilled to see them. To Jess's mind, it was almost as if Becker's mum had been expecting them to cancel which made her all the more pleased that they hadn't. They were both greeted with warm hugs, ushered out of their snow covered jackets and shoes and shown through to the living room, where a real fire burned brightly.

"Your home is lovely, Margaret," Jess told Margaret as she stood beside Becker in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," Margaret beamed with pride. "And it's Maggie, Jess. You're family now. Would you like some tea or coffee? Or I think we have some hot chocolate if you'd prefer?"

"Jess!" The enthusiastic cry stopped her from responding to Becker's mum. Jess laughed as she found herself in an equally enthusiastic hug. "Happy Christmas! You look gorgeous, I love that dress!" Rachel grinned and pulled away, her eyes widening. "Ooh, and that necklace is pretty! Is it the one you mentioned, Hil?"

"If it wasn't, you'd be in trouble for ruining the surprise." Becker rolled his eyes at her. "Well? Don't I get a hug or does being your brother not count for anything anymore?"

Rachel smirked at him and appeared to debate it for a few seconds before she released Jess and pounded, squealing when he caught her around the middle and lifted her from the ground. "Happy Christmas, big brother. I'm glad you could stop by."

"Me, too." He met Jess's gaze over the top of his sister's head and rolled his eyes at the satisfied look on her face. "Did you like the lump of coal Father Christmas brought you?" He asked as he pulled away, laughing when Rachel hit his shoulder. "What? There's no way you've been good this year."

His sister stuck her tongue out at him. "I was very good, actually. _Santa_ brought me some new shoes – Jess, you'll love them – and I got some gift vouchers so we can go shopping in the January sales."

"By 'we', I'm assuming you mean you and Jess?" Becker arched an eyebrow. "I'm not expected to go on this shopping trip, am I?"

Both Jess and Rachel laughed at the horrified expression he wore, and his mother shook her head and smiled indulgently. "We might need you to carry our bags," Jess suggested innocently. "You'd do that for us, won't you, Hil?"

"No. I love you, but no."

Margaret shook her head at the firm tone her son used and the pout on Jess's face, suspecting that in time her son's willpower would be broken by the brunette woman gazing up at him. "Sit down, both of you," she said with a laugh. "What can I get you to drink? Rachel, go and tell your father they're here."

Rachel grumbled but did as she was ordered. Jess and Becker both opted for coffee and were persuaded by his mother to try the chocolate Yule log she'd made for the occasion. Well, Becker was persuaded; Jess's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate when she'd been expecting to be offered a slice of fruity Christmas cake.

They were part way through their drinks and making small talk with Rachel and Margaret when Colonel Becker decided to join them, the room falling silent when he entered.

"Dad." Tightening his grip on Jess's hand, Becker stared evenly at his father. "Merry Christmas."

Colonel Becker muttered something that could have been 'Merry Christmas' and sat down in the arm chair nearest the fire.

"Now that we're all here," Margaret said, overcompensating for her husband's lack of enthusiasm with an overly bright tone, "Rachel, why don't you get Hil and Jess their presents?"

Complying with a smile at her brother and his girlfriend and an annoyed glance at her father, Rachel moved to the Christmas tree as Becker reached for the bag he'd brought in from the car and put down on the floor beside his feet.

The presents were exchanged, with Becker being relieved that he'd let Jess choose what they got for his mother and sister. His mother was delighted with the crystal vase and ornate photo frame – complete with a photograph of Becker and Rachel Jess had taken and Rachel gave a cry of excitement at the tickets she was given to a concert for her favourite band and immediately begged Jess to go with her.

Jess was thrilled with the jewellery box she was given and was genuinely impressed when Margaret proudly told her that Rachel had hand-painted the image of wild flowers framed beneath the glass of the lid. Becker was pleased with the new rugby shirt and tickets to a match his parents gave him and was appreciative of the framed painting his sister had made for him of a beach they'd gone to as children.

Colonel Becker's present sat on the arm of his chair, still wrapped.

They stayed for a few hours, talking and exchanging pleasantries. By the end of the evening, Jess had made plans to not only hit the January sales with Rachel but with Margaret as well. Becker rolled his eyes and insisted he wouldn't be going with them but decided he might have to change his mind when his sister and mother teased him that that was fine by them as it'd give them a chance to talk properly to Jess without his interference.

His father remained silent.

It wasn't until after the couple had left, exchanging warm hugs and promises to be in touch soon with Margaret and Rachel, that Colonel Becker opened the gift that had been left for him.

In a double wooden photo frame in the perfect shade of mahogany to match the desk in his home office, an image of himself, his wife and his children when they were younger smiled out at him from one side and a picture he'd long thought lost of himself and his father on the day he graduated Sandhurst stared at him proudly from the other.

* * *

_That might seem like a random place to end it but the photo will be mentioned again. I have a cunning plan! Or, well, not so cunning, really. Just a plan, and a sketchy one at that._

_Hope you're all having a good weekend xx_


	32. Snow

Rating: T  
Prompt: Snow

* * *

Snow was falling, thick and fast. Ordinarily, Jess would squeal in delight and tell anyone within earshot that it was so magical and pretty.

Not so much when she was sat at the ADD, alone in the hub, at eleven o'clock at night on New Year's Eve, trying to direct two teams to two different anomalies on opposite ends of the city. It wasn't that she was bothered by working New Year's Eve; she'd known and happily accepted that she would have to in exchange for having Christmas off, but the bad weather and evening's revellers were making her job so much harder than it already was, which did not make for a happy Jess.

"Beta team, I've just had a report that the road ahead is closed due to an accident. Take a left at the next junction, then the second turning on the right. You should be able to bypass most of the traffic that way," she instructed, fingers flying over the keyboard as she issued the order, checking the status of the roads ahead of the team. "Still no incursion so far but there are civilians in the vicinity of the anomaly."

_"Copy that, Jess." _Lieutenant Rowlings, Beta team leader for the nightshift, reported back almost cheerfully.

Keeping one eye on the anomaly, mentally willing the people she could see walking through the park it was in on the grainy CCTV footage to stay away from the trees currently hiding it from view, Jess glanced at the other screen showing the progress of the Alpha team as they made their way towards the docks.

"Roads look clear for you, Alpha team," she reported, relief in her voice. "I'm still trying to get a clear view of the anomaly. There've been no sightings reported so far but given the time, it's unlikely there'd be anyone around to call it in."

_"Understood, Jess. ETA is ten minutes."_

Scanning calls to the emergency services as well as tracking the team's progress and keeping an eye on the screens in front of her, Jess felt a shiver work its way up her spine. She didn't mind being in the operations room on her own; she was used to it, to be honest. But there was something spooky about knowing she was one of only a handful of people left in the whole building given that the two teams on call were now out in the field.

Movement on one of the screens caught her eye and she bit back a curse, zooming in on the anomaly in the park. "Beta team, we have a confirmed creature incursion. It looks like… Yes, it's a mammoth. Juvenile."

_"Keep your fingers crossed Mama doesn't follow it through,_" Lieutenant Rowlings acknowledged with a sigh. Mammoths, while preferable over some of the more carnivorous creatures they encountered, were notoriously difficult to manage.

"I'll cross my toes, too," Jess promised with a half-smile that vanished as she took in the information scrolling across her screen. "Oh, no. Matt? Looks like you've got an incursion, too. I've just intercepted a security guard on night shift reporting seeing a wild animal in the area. He describes it as being bigger than a dog, possibly a wolf."

_"Hyaenodon?" _Connor's voice came over the comms.

"I'm not sure. I'm searching the CCTV footage around the guard's location… Got a picture, I'm sending it to you now. It doesn't look like a hyaenodon to me but the quality of the image isn't the best." Jess copied and cropped the still from the footage and sent it through to Connor's phone.

_"That's a dire wolf,"_ Abby announced with a sigh. _"They usually travel in packs so keep an eye out, Jess. This one could be a scout so the others may come through."_

"I'll keep an eye on things," Jess promised, crossing her fingers that the anomaly could be locked before any more animals could come through it. "Beta team, the baby mammoth is still beside the anomaly. Nothing else has joined it yet."

_"We're less than five minutes away," _Rowlings confirmed. _"Hopefully we'll be back before midnight."_

Splitting her attention between the two anomalies, Jess was relieved to see no sign of another other dire wolves and pleased when the familiar black-clad ARC soldiers appeared on her screen showing the park, surrounding the baby mammoth and easing it back towards the anomaly.

Wishing she had a way of watching the Alpha team, too, she monitored the red dots that represented them, breathing a sigh of relief when the car they were in came to a stop.

_"We're at the anomaly site,"_ Matt reported. _"Connor, Emily, find and lock the anomaly before anything else can come through. Becker, Abby, we'll split up and try to find the wolf. Jess, any more sightings of it?"_

"It's not currently on any of the screens but I can direct you to where the CCTV cameras last picked it up," Jess told him, her shoulders squared. She gave clear and concise directions over the comms, watching the dots separate on the screen in front of her. The knot in her stomach tightened when she caught a glimpse of the team as they followed her instructions, each of them looking just as tense as she felt. Movement on one of the screens they'd passed caught her eye suddenly. "Abby, the wolf must've circled around out of view of the cameras. It's now behind you."

_"Got you."_ The dot that represented Abby stopped. _"I can't see it."_

"It was just on the camera about twenty feet away from you," Jess murmured, watching as the dots that represented Becker and Matt began to move swiftly towards Abby's position. She sighed in frustration when a scan of the footage revealed no other side of the wolf. "I've lost it again. I'm sorry."

_"It's probably hiding behind one of the containers,"_ Abby murmured quietly. _"Matt, Becker."_

_"We're on our way,"_ Becker spoke quietly but reassuringly. _"Jess, if you see it…"_

"I'll let you know," Jess finished, biting her lip against the urge to tell him to be careful. She watched the screens intently, a headache beginning to pound behind her eyes.

_"I see it,"_ Matt said after several moments that were far too long in Jess's mind. _"Becker, go around the blue container. We'll see if we can get it cornered. Abby, stay where you are. It looks like it's watching you. If we can keep it distracted, we should be able to do this easily."_

_"Understood."_

_"Stand still and play bait,"_ Abby murmured. _"I can do that."_

Sitting on the edge of her chair, Jess closed her eyes as the familiar whine of an EMD being fired sounded over the comms. She held her breath until she heard Matt report that the wolf had been taken down, releasing it slowly.

_"We'll send it through then head back."_

"Good." Jess let her shoulders slump, relieved. "I'll send a new route to your black boxes. The traffic's getting worse the closer to midnight we get."

* * *

The Beta team made it back at quarter to twelve and took up residence in the Ops room. Jess smiled politely at Lieutenant Rowlings as he lingered near her station at the ADD, silently willing the man to leave before the clocks struck twelve. As much as she'd been looking forward to sharing a kiss with someone at midnight, the handsome blond soldier wasn't quite the man she'd been imagining.

At eleven-fifty, Jess breathed a soft sigh of relief as the Alpha team returned to the ARC, her smile a little brighter. She made an excuse about going to get another cup of coffee and slipped out of Ops, glancing at her watch to check the time.

"Hey, Jess," Abby smiled at her as they crossed paths in the corridor. "Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere." Fighting back the blush she knew was rising in her cheeks, Jess glanced over her shoulder to check the corridor was otherwise clear. "Lieutenant Rowlings and his team are hanging around the hub. I think they're angling for a New Year's kiss so I thought I'd make a swift exit."

Laughing, Abby shook her head. "Good thinking." The blond glanced down at her own watch and smiled mischievously. "I think I'll go track down my fiancé before it hits midnight."

"Go for it." Jess encouraged her with a mischievous smile of her own. "Where are the others…? I thought I'd warn Emily, too, just in case Matt let her out of his sight."

"Matt and Emily are in the locker room getting dry, so I don't think you need to worry about them. And Becker went straight to the armoury with the EMDs. Just in case you're interested," Abby added with a wink.

Biting back a laugh, Jess shook her head. "I don't think Rowlings is really interested in catching his boss at midnight but you never know. I'll head back to the hub, but I think I'll go the long way around." She glanced at the time. 11.55pm. "Yep. Definitely taking the long way around."

Abby waved as she headed towards the labs in search of her fiancé and Jess waited a minute before continuing on towards the armoury.

By her calculations, everyone else was occupied elsewhere. The only other soldiers in the building were either in Ops or in the break room, which meant Becker…

… Was standing in the doorway of the armoury, looking like he couldn't decide whether to stay or go.

A slow grin spread across his face when he saw her, an eyebrow quirking as he made an exaggerated show of looking at the time. "Is there a reason you're wandering the hallways this close to midnight, Miss Parker?"

"Escaping the soldiers hanging around the ADD hoping for a kiss a midnight," she returned with an arched eyebrow of her own. "Though if I'm not welcome here, Captain, I can always go back and join them…"

A laugh escaped her as he reached for her before she could make good on the threat, his hand closing around hers as he tugged her into the armoury, careful to keep close to the walls and out of range of the security cameras wherever possible. He stopped when they were partially hidden behind a shelf stacked with EMDs and turned to face her.

Jess wrinkled her nose when he pulled her close, lifting a hand to run her fingers through his damp hair. "You're soggy," she told him quietly.

"It's snowing outside, in case you hadn't noticed." One arm wrapped around her waist, the other rising so he could touch her cheek. "Nearly midnight."

"Nearly." She smiled sweetly. "Not that we need an excuse."

"No." His grin matched hers and he lowered his face so their lips were almost touching. "But it's nice to have one."

They were already kissing when his watch beeped to signal midnight's arrival, beginning the new year the way they wanted it to end.

* * *

_Happy belated New Year ;) Up next is 'Birthday'._


	33. Birthday

Rating: T  
Prompt: Birthday

* * *

Birthdays were something he could take or leave. He wasn't bothered by the fact he was growing a year older, and it didn't upset him if everyone forgot or even if they remembered and decided to make a fuss.

But that was on his birthday.

As far as Jess was concerned, Becker knew she liked birthdays. Of course, he'd found that out after he and the rest of the team had made the mistake of forgetting her last birthday – her twenty-first, at that – which she'd said was no problem at the time, her smile bright and genuine. It'd been in the build-up to the convergence, when anomalies seemed to be appearing every other day and the creatures that came through them were getting bigger and more dangerous.

They'd made it up to her with an impromptu party at lunch time in the break room and she'd been thrilled with that but Becker had never stopped feeling guilty, a sensation that had only intensified since the shift in their relationship that had brought them so much closer than he'd ever allowed himself to imagine they would be.

Now, he was determined to both make up for the year before and show her that he understood birthday's meant something to her. The only problem he had was trying to arrange something without the rest of the team wondering why he, the emotionally distant and not-at-all-romantically-involved-with-her Captain, was going to so much effort.

It took him a few days to figure it out, a sly grin spreading across his face as the perfect solution came to him. Telling Jess he'd be home a little bit later due to some outstanding paperwork he had to complete for Lester, Becker waited until he saw her car drive away before digging his mobile phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his contacts until he saw the name of the person he was looking for.

She answered on the third ring, her tone part curious and part concerned. "Hil? Is Jess okay? Has something happened…?"

"She's fine," Becker hurried to assure her, knowing the number he'd saved in his phone was meant to be used in emergencies. "I'm just calling because I need your help with something."

"Oh?" Andi's concern completely disappeared. "And what can I help you with?"

He got into his truck even though the car park was otherwise deserted, paranoid about being overheard. "It's Jess's birthday soon and I was thinking..."

* * *

The party couldn't be held at their flat without giving away the true nature of their relationship. Andi had volunteered her and Davey's house but, when he'd been brought in on the plans, Davey had pointed out that there were certain risks involved in that, too – namely in the form of their two children, who would most certainly give the game away if they were to wake up mid-party and realise their favourite Aunt and Uncle were both downstairs.

It amused Andi and Davey that the couple were still trying to hide their relationship from their closest friends, though they'd both been assured that the time for keeping secrets would be over after the six month milestone – and Valentine's Day – had been successfully passed. Andi had sighed dreamily at the romance of it all while Davey had met Becker's gaze and nodded knowingly; a couple's first Valentine's Day was both a milestone and a minefield that needed to be treated with caution.

Fortunately, Andi, Davey and Jess were friends with a couple who owned a bar in the city and, after a quick phone call with them explaining why they wanted it, they'd offered the small group free use of the VIP area – on the condition that they, of course, were invited to share a few drinks with the birthday girl.

"Mark and Leo are thrilled," Andi reported back to Becker after he sent her a quick text to let her know Jess was in the shower and he was free to talk. "They missed her birthday last year because they were out of the country at some wine festival in France so they see it as their way for making up for it, too."

"Mark and Leo?" It took Becker's brain a second to catch up. "The couple who own the bar?"

"That's them." Andi's smile was visible. "They're a little eccentric but they're lovely. They're going to adore you, Hil, even though I told them to be on their best behaviour."

"Did you…?"

"Yes, I warned them not to make any mention of you being Jess's boyfriend." Even over the phone, Becker knew Jess's sister-in-law was rolling her eyes. "Though they've said they might need to have a chat with you, just to make sure you're good enough for their girl." Andi laughed when he said nothing. "Bet you didn't realise how many over-protective friends, brothers and sister-in-laws you were going to have to get through, did you?"

"No. Not really." But, strangely, he found himself being glad for it. It was vaguely reassuring to know Jess had so many people looking out for her, even if he hadn't had any idea so many of them existed. "And you've taken care of inviting the people you think Jess will want there?"

"Yep." Andi sounded gleeful. "And I was careful not to tell them you and Jess are a couple, because Lucy and Talia can't keep a secret to save their lives. I called Abby, too, and told her Jess had given me her number for emergencies and that me and Davey were throwing her a party because she hadn't wanted one last year. She said she'd take care of letting everyone else you work with know."

Becker nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him. "Yeah, she mentioned it to me this afternoon." It'd been a surreal conversation, being invited to a party he was arranging by one of the guests he'd said should be invited. "I think there should be a good turn out."

"She's a popular person," Andi returned somewhat proudly. "Even if she doesn't realise it." There was a short pause. "Have you decided whether to invite your sister?"

"No." A sigh escaped him despite his attempts at stopping it. "I know Jess would want her there but I can't think of a good enough reason for how they'd know each other and Rachel… Well, she's not exactly known for being subtle."

Andi was quiet for a few moments. "Why don't we have another get together in the afternoon, then? A family lunch at ours. I know the kids want to see her on her birthday. You could invite your parents, if you like. Well, your mum, maybe. From what Jess said, I don't think your father would want to come."

"No, probably not." This time, he made no attempt at keeping back the sigh. "If you're sure you don't mind, that'd be one way of getting around it."

"I don't mind at all," Andi said cheerfully. "Shall we say around one-ish? We'll have a nice lunch, then after your family have gone, you can head off to the bar to get ready and Davey and I will bring Jess with us. It's gets around the whole how-to-get-Jess-there-without-you-two-arriving-together issue, too," she pointed out.

"Yeah." Rubbing his temples with his free hand, Becker wondered when arranging a party for his girlfriend's birthday had gotten so complicated. He chose to ignore the voice at the back of his head that said it wouldn't complicated in the slightest if everyone knew the truth, of course… "That sounds great, thank you. I've got to go; she's out of the shower."

"Okay, Hil. See you on Saturday!"

* * *

Saturday – Jess's twenty-second birthday – saw Becker making her breakfast in bed. They enjoyed a lazy morning and Becker savoured the peace and quiet, knowing it would be the only chance he got to be alone with her all day.

At lunch time, they left for her brother and sister-in-laws and Jess was subjected to the second surprise of the day when she found not only her family but his mum and sister waiting for them, too.

Colonel Becker, Margaret apologised profusely, had already made plans to join former comrades at the local golf course.

Jess didn't mind and Becker couldn't help but be relieved. He struggled enough with his father's indifference towards Jess; knowing how protective Davey and Andi could be, he'd been quietly dreading the thought of them seeing the way his father treated their little sister.

Instead of being fraught with tension and hostility, lunch was a pleasant affair, with the children putting everyone at ease and instantly charming his mother. Andi and Rachel seemed to get on well, too, thought Becker did find himself wondering at one point if that was a good idea, especially when he found the two of them giggling and whispering in the kitchen at one point during the afternoon.

After Rachel and his mum left – after being thanked enthusiastically several times by Jess, who'd been touched and pleased by not only their presence but the gifts they'd bought her – he and Andi put the next stage of the plan into action.

Although she was a little confused – and surprised that he'd managed to bring her a change of clothes without her noticing – Jess was willing to stay with her sister-in-law and brother while Becker left to 'take care of some stuff'.

As far as she was concerned, they were meeting up later to have a nice meal – a double date, of sorts – and then would be going their separate ways.

Becker hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed when she found out that wasn't the case and drove back to the flat to get ready.

* * *

Disappointment wasn't a word that could be used to describe Jess's reaction when she walked into the bar and found it full of people wanting to wish her well on her birthday. Due to the enthusiasm of her friends and colleagues, the party had already spilled out from the VIP area and was quite happily taking over most of the bar.

Its owners, Mark and Leo, were thrilled – both at the extra custom and the stunned expression on the guest of honour's face.

Escorted by Andi, Jess made the rounds and introduced her sister-in-law to those she hadn't met, thanking everyone for turning up and blushing whenever someone paid her a compliment. The ARC staff had chipped in to get her a present – a huge box of chocolates, bunch of flowers and gift certificate for her favourite shop – and she made sure she thanked everyone as she passed them.

When she made it to the table where her nearest and dearest were sat, Jess was as overwhelmed as Becker had ever seen her. From his place crammed into the booth between Abby and Matt, he caught her eye and arched an eyebrow, silently asking if she was okay.

The bright, teary-eyed smile told him she was.

To Jess and Becker's relief, the team got on well with her brother and sister-in-law. By the end of the evening, Andi was chatting comfortably with both Abby and Emily, and Davey was happily debating the merits of rugby and football with Matt and Connor. Davey and Becker, both rugby players in their spare time, joined forces against the other two when it came to deciding which sport was the most manly, much to the ladies amusement.

As people started to leave, Jess excused herself from the group and went to say goodbye, standing beside the bar with Lucy and Natalia, two of her oldest friends, who'd been only too happy to spend most of the evening flirting with Becker's men.

Becker watched from the table, his brow furrowing when a group his men seemed to spend longer than necessary making their goodbyes. He glanced across the table at Davey and saw he, too, was watching his little sister, his shoulders tensed and eyes narrowed.

"Anyone want another round of drinks?" Abby offered suddenly, the tone of her voice making Becker look in her direction. Her attention was fixed on Jess, an all-too bright smile appearing on her face when she noticed him watching her.

Taking their orders, Abby got up and made her way to the bar. Becker watched her join Jess and the others, his eyes narrowing at the slight relief that crossed over Jess's features when Abby's presence caused his men – Rowlings and his unit - to hurry up with their goodbyes and make their exit.

He made a mental note to ask Jess later, after the birthday celebrations were done but the thought slipped from his mind when they got back to their flat and his girlfriend enlisted his help in making sure her birthday night was just as memorable as the day had been.

* * *

_To be continued in 'inappropriate'... Meep._


	34. Inappropriate

Rating: T  
Prompt: Inappropriate  
Author's Note: This is a little bit darker than the other chapters in this story so please be warned.

* * *

With less than two weeks to Valentine's Day, Jess wasn't at all surprised to see would-be couples sneaking lingering glances at one another in the corridors of the ARC. She smiled to herself when she heard Lester grumbling about it and made a concerted effort not to be caught by her boss staring at a particular Head of Security whenever he happened to appear in the Ops room.

As the day drew to an end, she sat at the ADD, listening to people bid their goodnights as they left for home. She'd volunteered to stay a little later to do some necessary maintenance on the servers while they weren't in as much demand and, as such, soon found herself alone at the hub.

She'd told Becker she'd be home late so he'd arranged to meet up with a few mates after work for a quick game of rugby and a few pints at the local pub. He had offered to find an excuse to stay at the ARC with her but she'd assured him she'd be fine – and would get her work done a lot quicker without him being there as a distraction.

Smiling to herself just at the thought of him, Jess shook her head when she caught herself humming and rolled her eyes. She was still like a giddy school girl with a crush at times, which surprised her since they were oh-so-close to the six month milestone.

Surely after so long together some of the initial excitement should have faded? Not that she was complaining that it hadn't – far from it, in fact – but she wondered sometimes how their relationship could feel so new on some levels and so well established on others.

Lost in her thoughts, Jess wasn't aware that she'd been joined in the Ops room until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Jumping in her chair, she pressed a hand to her racing heart and spun to face the newcomer.

"Lieutenant Rowlings." Her relief was genuine but her smile was a little bit forced. "You surprised me."

"Sorry, Jess." The handsome blond soldier gave her a boyish grin, flashing his perfectly white teeth. "O'Leary said you were up here on your own so I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"That's nice of you." Her smile grew strained and Jess turned back to face the computers, knowing it was rude but wanting to put a little distance between them when he moved closer. "But I'm fine. I've got a lot to do, actually, so…"

The hint was either lost entirely or he chose to ignore it, moving to lean on the desk besides her. "What is it you're doing? Server maintenance?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk. "Isn't that just a case of setting it off and letting it run?"

"I need to keep an eye on it to make sure nothing gets accidentally erased," Jess answered quietly. "And I'm running a couple of scans and upgrades so I really need to concentrate."

Rowlings laughed. "And you won't be able to concentrate if I'm here?" He moved even closer, either oblivious or uncaring when she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Am I too much of a distraction for you, Jess?"

Jess clenched her jaw and focused on the screens. "Anyone would be a distraction at the moment, Rowlings. I really need to stay focused…"

"Okay." To her relief, Rowlings straightened, moving away from her. To her disappointment, he stayed at the ADD. "So how about we go for a drink on Friday night instead?"

"Instead of what?" She glanced at him, not following.

"Instead of spending time together now." He grinned and leaned in again. Jess tensed when one hand moved to the back of her chair, the other resting on the desk in front of her. She was, in effect, pinned between the ADD and him and it wasn't a sensation she enjoyed in the slightest. "I'll make you a deal. If I go now and let you get on with whatever it is you're doing, you'll go out with me on Friday for drinks and whatever."

"And whatever," Jess repeated quietly. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest and it had nothing to do with being excited at the prospect. "Look, Rowlings, I think maybe you've got the wrong idea. I'm not really interested…"

"Aw, come on, Jess. We both know that's not true." He leaned in further, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I've seen the way you look at me, darling. I know when a woman's interested…"

His hand slipped from the desk to her knee, fingers sliding up her leg, pushing the material of her skirt up with it. With a yelp, Jess, slapped his hand away and spun the chair, giving him no choice but to get out of the way or be hit. Standing with it between them like a shield, she felt her cheeks flood with heat and mortification.

"I really think you should go now, Lieutenant." Her voice was steady though the hands gripping the back of her chair trembled.

"You're going to act like you're not interested?" Rowlings appeared genuinely confused but it was the glint of anger in his eyes that made Jess wary. "You're a lot things, Jess, but I never had you down as a tease as well."

"I'm not a tease." She squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine, taking a step back when he advanced towards her and the chair. "Please, Rowlings. Just go. I'm sorry if I somehow gave you the wrong impression but I'm – ow."

With quick reflexes, Rowlings bypassed the chair and reached for her, grabbing her wrist in a painful vice as he pulled her towards him. "It's generally considered to be polite to accept when a man offers to take you out for drinks," he muttered, using his other hand to touch her face.

"Please let go of me." She tried to prise his fingers from around her wrist, crying out when he grabbed her hair instead and jerked her head backwards. "Let me go!"

He didn't. He pulled her closer instead, kissing her hard, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Jess struggled against him, digging her nails into the back of his hand. She kicked at his legs but that only made him tighten his grip on her.

Suddenly, he was gone and she stumbled, reaching for the ADD chair to keep her balance. She looked up to see who her rescuer was, eyes growing wide when she saw Rowlings on the floor, groaning as he held a hand to his face, Lester rubbing his fist where it had impacted with the soldier's jaw and Second Lieutenant O'Leary, Rowlings own second-in-command glaring at the Lieutenant with his EMD raised.

"O'Leary," Lester ground out between gritted teeth, "see to it that the Lieutenant is suitably detained for the night, won't you? You're in charge should there be any alerts tonight. There's a good man."

"Yes, Sir." O'Leary glared at his superior officer before hauling him to his feet.

"It's not what it looked like," Rowlings protested. "We were just having a bit of fun, weren't we, Jess?"

"Miss Parker did not appear to having fun from where I was standing," Lester retorted sharply. He waited until Rowlings and O'Leary were well on their way out of the room before turning to Jess, his gaze softening. "I'd ask if you're okay but that seems like a stupid question."

Jess tried to smile but failed miserably. She wasn't sure who was more mortified when tears started to fill her eyes, Lester or herself. Not trusting herself to speak, she wrapped her arms around her middle and willed herself not to cry.

"Whatever you were doing can wait until tomorrow." Lester kept his voice soft as he moved towards her. "Why don't I drop you off home on my way?"

"I can drive myself." It was a half-hearted protest, given that she couldn't seem to stop from trembling all of a sudden, and one Lester easily ignored.

Treating her very much like a scared child or injured animal, he ushered her out of the ARC and drove her home.

* * *

When Becker got home, he hadn't been expecting to find Jess had company and he certainly wasn't expecting that company to be in the form of their boss. He wasn't prepared, either, for Lester to take him to one side and tell him that Jess had been all but attacked by one of his men at the ARC.

After seeing Lester out and promising that he'd take care of her, Becker returned to the living room, where Jess sat curled up on the sofa, one of his shirts pulled on over the dress she'd chosen to wear that morning. He sat beside her and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

* * *

_Next up is 'hero'._


	35. Hero

Rating: T  
Prompt: Hero

* * *

She'd insisted on going into work the following morning and in return, Becker insisted on driving them both in. For one, her car was still at the ARC and she'd otherwise have to call a taxi to get there. He explained that, as Head of Security, Lester would have – should have – informed him of the incident anyway, so it made sense that he'd known that she needed a ride into work.

It was one of two arguments they'd had that morning, and the only one Becker was willing to let her win.

In the small hours of the morning, curled up against him, Jess had quietly suggested that maybe it was her fault Rowlings had attacked her. He hadn't understood how until he saw her get dressed for work and noticed the short skirts and high heels he was used to were gone, replaced by black trousers and boots that – although they had a heel to them – were what he'd call almost sensible for Jess.

He'd assured her, several times, that how she dressed didn't give any man the right to behave the way the Lieutenant had but Becker wasn't convinced she believed him, certainly not when she suggested maybe they should keep the whole thing quiet and just let it pass as a misunderstanding.

He wasn't about to let that happen and was pleased when Lester argued just as vehemently against the idea when Jess mentioned it during their early morning meeting.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Lester wanted to know, and Becker thought his confused expression would have been comical under any other circumstances. "The man is a disgrace and an idiot and should be treated as such. He wasn't willing to show you any mercy, Miss Parker, so why should you show him any?"

Jess dropped her gaze to her hands and didn't answer.

"She thinks it's her fault," Becker said in her stead, meeting Lester's gaze evenly over the top of her head.

"Ah." Comprehension dawned and Lester motioned to her with the wave of his hand but continued to address Becker. "Is that the reason for the sudden change in fashion sense?"

"Apparently." His tone was just as unimpressed as his boss's. "Where is Rowlings now?"

Lester spared Jess a concerned glance before answering, as perturbed by her silence as Becker was. "He's in a holding cell. I thought it best." What Lester didn't say was that he also thought it was safest – for Rowlings – once word of what he'd done spread through the ARC. Jess was a well-liked member of the team and while Becker and the Alpha team would be first in line to deal with any threat to her well-being, Lester knew the others wouldn't be too far behind. "I've taken the liberty of having the security footage from the hub saved onto disk for the purposes of the investigation. Both myself and O'Leary have given statements to Mr Anderson."

"Matt already knows?" The despair in Jess's voice made Becker clench his hands into fists. "I don't want a fuss…"

"As team leader, Mr Anderson needed to be informed." Lester looked between the two of them. "And, given what I know personally about your situation, I thought it best if Matt carried out the investigation."

"As Head of Security, it's my responsibility," Becker protested immediately, earning a sigh and a roll of the eyes from his boss.

"As Jess's partner, that would be highly inappropriate," Lester countered. "Yes, yes, I know no one else is aware of that yet but they will be eventually and we don't want this coming back to haunt us when they do. Besides," he added with an arched eyebrow, "you're not exactly impartial where Jess is concerned, Becker. You never really were."

As much as he wanted to deny it, Becker knew he couldn't. "I want to be in on it. As Rowlings's Commanding Officer…"

"You will, of course, be consulted every step of the way and any decision that is made following the investigation will need to be approved by both you and myself," Lester reassured him. "Now, Matt needs to take your statement, Jess. I understand that you may feel uncomfortable discussing it but it is necessary. The sooner you feel up to it, the quicker this can all go away."

There was a long moment of silence as Jess stared at her hands and said nothing. When Becker noticed she was trembling, he moved forward. Resting his hands on his shoulders, the gesture blocked from any curious onlookers in the Ops room by his back, he kneaded the tense muscles beneath his fingers in silent support.

"Okay," Jess said eventually, her voice quiet but steady. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

To Matt's credit, he kept his questions short and precise. Becker stood behind Jess in the small briefing room that was being used for the interview, observing but not commenting on what was being said. On more than one occasion, he was tempted to leave the room, find Rowlings and beat him to a bloody pulp but he kept himself still, knowing Jess needed him to stay calm more than she needed him to settle the matter with his fists.

From the way Matt kept clenching his jaw and stopping to review what was in the file in front of him, Becker suspected he wasn't the only one fighting the urge to take matters into his own hands.

When Jess was finished giving her statement and answering Matt's questions, the team leader stopped the laptop recording the conversation and stared at her in silence for several moments. Just as Becker opened his mouth to speak, Matt beat him to it, his voice gentle as he gazed across the table at Jess.

"If anyone ever makes you uncomfortable again or says something inappropriate, even if it is meant as a joke, I want you to tell me, okay? Me or Becker," he added without taking his gaze from her. "You know you've done nothing wrong, yeah?"

Becker couldn't see her face but knew whatever emotion had shown on her face was enough to cause Matt to frown.

"Jess, Rowlings is an idiot and a junkie." Jess looked up from her hands, and Becker knew his confusion would be mirrored on her face. "One of the medics admitted she was sweet-talked into letting him skip some of the routine medical tests. Someone else's results were used instead. We did a search of his locker and it looks like he's been taking steroids for a while. It in no way excuses his behaviour but..." Matt broke off with a shrug and looked up at Becker apologetically. "I was gonna tell you, mate."

"You've told me now." Becker shrugged a shoulder as if it didn't bother him but his mind was already whirring with ways he could improve the security of the mandatory health checks the medical staff carried out on the men under his command.

"What's going to happen to Rowlings now?" Jess kept her voice quiet and turned in her chair to glance between them.

"He's being dismissed for gross misconduct from the ARC," Matt informed her just as quietly. "I'll gather all of the evidence we have so Becker can send it to the higher ups in the Army."

"He'll probably get a dishonourable discharge," Becker added, shrugging a shoulder when Jess stared at him. "It's better than he deserves, Jess." She bit her lip and looked down at her hands but not before Becker saw the guilt on her face. Deciding to ignore Matt's presence for a moment, he crossed the room and knelt beside her chair, covering her shaking hands with one of his. "The man attacked you," he reminded her gently, running a finger over the bruise on her wrist she was trying to hide with the long-sleeved blouse she was wearing. "If Lester and O'Leary hadn't turned up when they did..." His jaw clenched painfully, the image too much to bear. "He deserves so much more than this."

Matt cleared his throat softly, drawing their attention. "I know you feel guilty, Jess, but if it wasn't you, it would've been someone else and maybe the next woman Rowlings tried it on with wouldn't have been so lucky to have someone interrupt."

Jess was still for a moment before nodding slowly. Becker bit back a sigh of relief, seeing the first signs of acceptance – of anger – flicker behind her eyes.

"Good." Matt glanced at Becker, arching an eyebrow. It was only then the soldier realised he was still stroking the skin of her wrist with his finger and thumb. Clearing his throat, Becker got to his feet as Matt smirked. "Abby and Emily have been stalking the corridor for the last twenty minutes. Why don't you let them treat you to a frothy coffee while Becker and I take care of things?"

It wasn't a suggestion as much as an order but Jess smiled anyway. It was a shadow of her former smile but it was the most he'd seen from her in too long so Becker was grateful. He and Matt followed her out of the briefing room and sure enough, Abby and Emily were waiting for them outside.

He waited until she was on her way along the corridor, flanked either side by the two women, before turning to Matt, his hands forming fists at his sides as his jaw tightened.

"I want a word with Rowlings before he leaves. In private," he added tersely, "without cameras."

_Without witnesses_ went unsaid.

A moment passed between the two men, after which Matt gave a small nod and inclined his head, motioning Becker to precede him along the corridor.

* * *

Rowlings was protesting his innocence when Becker entered the holding cell. Shouting at the cameras and kicking at the walls, it took the Lieutenant a moment longer than normal to notice his Commanding Officer had entered the room.

When he did, he stood to attention, sweat beading on his brow as he watched Becker with eyes that couldn't stay focused. "Captain Becker, Sir. This is all a misunderstanding. I swear, I never meant to hurt her. I'll apologise, I'll... She led me on, Sir. I know that's no excuse but you've seen how she dresses, how she flirts..."

Becker was only half-listening, his gaze fixed on the camera in the corner of the room filming their every move. As soon as the light went off, signalling it was inactive, he moved forward, catching Rowlings by surprise as he pinned the blond man against the wall with an arm at his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully." He kept his voice low, too low for any recording devices still on to pick up. "When you leave the ARC, you go and you don't look back. You don't even think about her again. Do you hear me?"

"S-Sir." Rowlings tried to swallow but couldn't due to the pressure against his throat. "She's just... She's not as innocent as she'd have you believe... She..."

A low sound escaped him, almost like a growl. Becker moved closer, his eyes dark and dangerous. "She is mine," he told Rowlings, part of him satisfied at the way the man's eyes grew even wider. "So I know Jess wouldn't welcome your advances or lead you on because she's already taken, Rowlings. By me. So you screwed up on two accounts and I swear if I so much as see you anywhere near her again, I will make you regret it."

Becker let him go and Rowlings slid down the wall, one hand rubbing his neck while he stared up at the Captain in shock.

The door opened as the camera light flickered on. Matt took one look at the soldier on the floor before glancing at Becker, an eyebrow arched. "You done in here?" He asked calmly, almost as if he was asking about the weather.

"We're done." Becker gave Rowlings a smile entirely devoid of warmth. "I think we understand each other."

Rowlings could only nod before he was dragged to his feet by Matt and shoved in the direction of the two soldiers who'd come to stand guard in the room. Neither of them acknowledged his dishevelled state or the dangerous glint in their Captain's eye, respecting the latter far too much to do anything but overlook the exchange.

"Get him out of here," Matt ordered and, after a nod from their Captain, the soldiers did as they were told. The two members of the Alpha team stood in the room for a moment longer, Matt staring at Becker appraisingly. "He won't go near her again."

It was a statement rather than a question but Becker nodded anyway. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

Matt nodded, satisfied, and patted him on the shoulder as he walked out of the room, no doubt heading to tell Lester that the problem had been taken care of.

Becker stood for a moment longer, staring at the wall where he pinned Rowlings before turning on his heel and heading for the break room.

He stood at the doorway, just far enough away not to be noticed by its occupants. Connor had at some point joined the ladies and was in the middle of saying something that had Emily smiling, Abby rolling her eyes and Jess unsuccessfully stifling her giggles.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Jess glanced over in his direction, relief flooding her features when he nodded in response to her silent question.

Slipping away before any of the others noticed him, Becker glanced towards Lester's office on his way to the armoury, reassured by the satisfied expression on his boss's face.

Even if something happened to him – and he had a reason to hope it never would – he could be assured that there would still be someone there to look after Jess, even if he couldn't be the hero she deserved.

* * *

_:)_


	36. Valentines

Rating: T  
Prompt: Valentines

* * *

The end of the first week in February saw the annual Valentine's Day hype increase. Becker watched the couples around him, both long-established and newly-formed, and found himself very, very relieved that he and Jess would be able to celebrate the day without knowing every move they made, every smile and touch, was being studied by their peers.

There was an incredible amount of pressure on people to behave a certain way as the day approached and eve those he thought were sensible and above such things – like Abby and Matt, for instance – seemed to be getting a little swept away by it.

For Abby, it was her first Valentine's Day since getting engaged so maybe she could be excused for getting the occasional dreamy look on her face whenever Connor hinted that he had plans for them.

For Matt, it was the first Valentine's Day he'd actually bothered to celebrate. Given that the future he'd come from was devoid of any reason to celebrate anything, it was almost as if every holiday – Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, Easter – was a new experience for him. And although he'd been living in the present long enough to have seen not one but two Valentine's Days before, it was the first year he had someone in mind with which to celebrate it.

Working at the ARC, surrounded by soldiers and scientists, grown men and women, Becker was surprised to find out how big a deal the day was. They were adults, he found himself muttering under his breath, not love-struck teenagers…

… It was only when he realised that the voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Lester that Becker decided to ignore it.

Although she liked the romance-fuelled holiday, Jess had asked if they could have a quiet Valentine's Day. Her request was in part due to the birthday party he'd planned for her, even if he couldn't take credit for it openly, and partly, Becker suspected, because of the trauma she'd gone through at Rowlings's hands.

It was still troubling her, as though she thought she'd done something to make her responsible for the Lieutenant's actions. Everyone on the team and even those who didn't know the full story had reassured her otherwise but, although she seemed to accept that on the surface, she was still letting Rowlings's excuses get to her.

And it was starting to affect their relationship.

They still slept together every night in the same bed but they hadn't had sex since it had happened. Becker was trying not to let it bother him and was willing to wait patiently until Jess felt ready to resume their physical relationship but there was more to it than that.

She curled up against him every night, cuddled as close to him as she could get. And every night, he found himself feigning sleep and listening to the sound of her trying not to make a sound as she cried herself into a restless slumber.

Not knowing how to broach the subject, Becker told himself to wait until she did. The longer it went on, though, the more concerned he got and the harder it was to pretend that everything was okay.

Other people were beginning to notice. Lester had already taken him to one side and asked if Jess was okay. Not wanting to lie, Becker had only been able to reply that he didn't know. He'd listened to Abby and Emily discuss their concerns in the truck on the way back to the ARC after an anomaly, with Connor expressing his own worries and wishes that he'd been able to have a private chat with Rowlings before the man had been escorted out of the ARC for good.

Matt, remaining his usual quiet self, had merely spared Becker a glance, the worry in his eyes visible.

He was hoping Valentine's Day would prove a good opportunity for two things: one, that he'd be able to use it to remind Jess how he felt about her and two, that she'd finally open up to him and tell him what was going on in her head.

Quiet was what she'd wanted so quiet was what she was going to get. That didn't, however, mean that he was willing to let the day pass entirely without some acknowledgement.

* * *

With Valentine's Day falling on a Thursday, there was no escaping it at the ARC. Jess had woken up to breakfast in bed, served on a tray with a card in a pink envelope and a perfect red rose. She'd thanked Becker with a smile and a kiss but had gently pushed him away after a moment, slipping out of bed and insisting she needed a shower before they left for work.

Becker was disappointed, she knew, and she felt bad for it but promised herself she'd make it up to him.

Eventually.

She knew exactly why she was holding back but couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She told herself it wasn't fair, not to Becker or to herself, but still, she kept her feelings to herself, dwelling on the dark thoughts whirling in her mind.

She shook herself mentally as she made her way to the ADD, the sight of smiling faces and love-struck colleagues doing little to brighten her mood. As the day progressed, she grew all the more frustrated with herself, hating that, because of her, her first Valentine's Day with Becker was being ruined – and might turn out to be their last.

For the first time since the Rowlings incident, Becker left the ARC before Jess did and only did so then after getting Lester's assurances that he'd personally escort Jess to her car.

Even with the time advantage, Becker knew he wouldn't be able to cook a full meal before Jess made it home so he cheated slightly and had called the Italian restaurant he'd taken her to on their first date. As the restaurant didn't ordinarily do takeaways, he had a back-up plan in place just in case they refused to help him out. Fortunately for Becker, the woman he'd spoken to on the phone was the owner's wife and a self-confessed hopeless romantic and she'd happily seen to it that the meal he'd ordered was ready for him to pick up on his way home.

With the food just needing to be kept warm – their main meal – and cool – their dessert – respectively, Becker hurriedly set the table and lit two candles before changing into one of the few shirts he owned that wasn't black. He'd just finished dishing up when he heard the front door open and the sound of Jess's heels click against the floor as she walked into the flat.

"What... What's all this?" Jess's eyes widened marginally when she walked into the open plan room, her gaze slipping past him to the table and back again. "Becker..."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Crossing the room towards her, he took hold of her hand and led her towards the table. "You said you wanted quiet so we're having a quiet night in."

Jess gave him a small smile that widened as she looked at the food on the table. "Is this...? This is exactly what we had when..." Her smile faded and she looked confused. "They don't do takeaways."

"Special occasion," Becker said with a shrug. "The owner's wife, Marcella, thought it was sweet."

"More like she thought you were sweet." She held onto his hand when he would have let go to pull out her chair for her. Her eyes were serious, shimmering slightly in the light of the candles. "You are the nicest, sweetest man I've ever met."

He felt his cheeks grow warm and shrugged a shoulder. "Just don't let it get around. I've got a reputation to protect, you know."

"I know." Still, Jess gave his hand a squeeze before letting go, sitting down when he pulled out her chair. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble." He poured her a glass of wine before walking to his seat and sitting down. "Eat up. But don't forget to save room for dessert."

After dinner, once they'd settled on the sofa with their glasses of wine and Becker felt Jess tense momentarily before curling up against him, he stifled a sigh and carefully set his glass down. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Her voice was quiet and subdued and partly muffled by his chest.

"The elephant in the room. Rowlings." Just saying the man's name had her tensing again and he was sure she would've pulled away if he hadn't tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Jess, please. Talk to me."

To her credit, she didn't deny that there was something to talk about. Instead, she said nothing for a long moment. She played idly with the buttons of his shirt before letting her hand rest over his chest, above his heart. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Of all the things he'd been expecting her to say, that wasn't one of them. "What are you talking about?"

Despite his attempts at shifting so he could see her, Jess turned her face further into his chest, hiding her expression from view. "I feel like I betrayed you, like I cheated on you. And I hate that, I really do."

"How on earth..." Becker stared down at the top of her head, his eyes narrowing when he felt his shirt grow damp beneath her cheek and realised she was crying. "Jessica, look at me." It took some doing but eventually he managed to manoeuvre them so they were facing each other, with Jess sitting mostly on his lap. Lifting her face to his with a gentle hand against her face, he gazed at her, hating the sight of such misery and guilt in her eyes. "Rowlings put his hands on you. _He_ kissed _you_." He didn't need a mental image having seen the security footage of the incident in Matt's report. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. You did nothing to encourage him, nothing to..."

"What if I did? What if I said or did something that made him think I was interested? What if the way I dress gave him the impression that... that I'm easy or desperate or..."

"Jessica." Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her softly, watching her all the while. "You did nothing wrong. Everyone but you knows that. If there was any doubt that Rowlings was in the wrong here, he'd still be at the ARC and in the military. He's not, because anyone who looks at the damn tape of him putting his hands on you can see you did nothing to encourage him. Jesus, Jess, the man grabbed you. He practically attacked you. If Lester and O'Leary hadn't turned up..." He clenched his jaw tightly, not wanting to think about what could have happened to her while he'd been out with his friends. "You did _nothing_ wrong," he repeated firmly.

"I love you," Jess murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him softly and he tasted the tears on her lips before she pulled back and let her forehead rest against his. "I'm sorry I've been so distant and I'm sorry I've been pushing you away..."

Becker lifted his hand to her face, tilting it so he could kiss her again. "Let's just put it behind us now and enjoy what's left of Valentine's Day, yeah?"

Her response was a dazzling smile he hadn't seen in far too many days and a searing kiss that told him just how they were going to do that.

* * *

_Next up is 'Cold' and the beginning of the end of this little story._


	37. Cold

Rating: T  
Prompt: Cold

* * *

It was rare but not unheard of for Jess to wake up shivering in the middle of the night. Ever since she'd started sharing a bed with Becker, it had been happening less and less, but occasionally, she'd wake up to find the blankets kicked to the bottom of the bed, tangled around their feet, with only the warmth of his body wrapped around hers for comfort.

When she woke up shivering, her teeth chattering because she was so cold, Jess was surprised to find that not only were Becker's arms tightly around her as usual but the thick quilt and sheet was still pulled over them and tucked under her chin.

"You okay?" The sleepy voice behind her encouraged her to shuffle backwards, further into his embrace. "Jesus, Jess, you're like a furnace."

She frowned, not believing him, and closed her eyes as she willed his heat to infuse her body and chase away the icy cold chill that seemed to be shrouding her. "'m cold," she muttered, turning in the circle of his arms so she could press her face against his chest. "Warm me up?"

"You're not cold." The concern in Becker's voice – and the fact he pulled away from her – made her open her eyes to glare at him. "Jess, you're burning up."

Leaning into the hand he let rest against her forehead, Jess grumbled under her breath when she found his touch to be cool rather than the warmth she'd been expecting. "You're cold, too," she complained, closing her eyes again and trying to duck her head and press herself closer to him.

"Do you feel okay, Jess? Jessica." The sharp edge to his tone made her open her eyes again. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a softer voice.

"Cold." She frowned at him; hadn't she made that perfectly obvious by the way she was shivering and trying to get closer? When he only continued to stare at her in concern in the dim light of the room, Jess forced herself to think about his question – and her answer. "I don't feel right," she said eventually. "I have a headache. And I feel a bit sick."

"Hmm." Becker moved away from her, ignoring her protests, and reached over to turn on the light. When he turned back to her, his concern only deepened as he took in the pallor of her skin and the dazed look in her eyes. "I think you're coming down with something, sweetheart."

Jess frowned at him and shook her head, wincing when it caused the headache she'd mentioned to get a little worse. "I don't get sick," she told him petulantly. "_Ever_."

"I think that's about to change," he said softly, a little amused at her grumpiness. "You said Andi thought Lizzie was coming down with something. Maybe you caught it off her last weekend."

"Maybe." Hoping that wasn't the case as both Lizzie and Tom had been off school most of the week with a flu-like virus, she clenched her teeth against a shiver. "I just need to sleep it off and I'll be fine," she declared optimistically. She was about to cuddle back into him when a thought struck her and she sighed instead. "I should probably go sleep in the spare room. I don't want you getting sick, too."

Becker's arms immediately tightened around her, pulling her close. Jess snuggled in with only a token protest, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he rolled onto his back. "If you've got it, chances are I'm going to get it, too. Besides," he kissed the top of her head affectionately. "I'd rather keep you close so I can keep an eye on you."

"That's not your eye I can feel," she mumbled sleepily in response, already halfway back into slumber.

Chuckling, he tightened his arms around her, reassured that she wasn't feeling too ill if she could still find it in her to tease him. "Go to sleep, Jess. We'll see how you feel in the morning."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Moments later, he heard her breathing get deeper and slower, her body relaxing where he held it against hers. The occasional shiver still ran through her, though, and he tugged the blankets more firmly around them, creating a cocoon that he found stifling but was willing to put up with if it meant she could rest.

* * *

_Poor poorly Jess :(_


	38. Sick

Rating: T  
Prompt: Sick

* * *

She spent all of Sunday in bed, cuddled under the quilt, sleeping fitfully. Although she felt hot to the touch, Jess kept insisting she was cold and so Becker found himself filling hot water bottles and piling the blankets on top of her in an attempt at putting a stop to the shivers that coursed through her slender frame.

He made sure she had plenty of water to drink and plied her with cold and flu tablets he'd bought from the twenty-four hour chemist around the corner. Jess took them all without complaint but managed to rouse herself enough to argue when he started mentioning doctors and a visit to the medical bay.

"'m fine," she protested from somewhere underneath the cave of blankets she'd buried herself in. "Just need to sleep."

He would've been more convinced if she hadn't immediately started coughing afterwards, the sound painful enough to make him wince. "You're not well, Jessica," he said firmly. "You need to get looked over."

"They say not to go to your GP if you've got a cold 'cause you'd just end up spreading germs," Jess argued after her coughing had subsided. "I'm fine, Hil. Stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry about you." He sat on the edge of the bed and started lifting away the layers of blankets until he could see her face peeking out at him. She still looked unwell, he decided, her skin a sickly combination of pale and flushed. "I'm not convinced this is just a cold, Jess. I think you've got flu."

She wrinkled her nose up – in disgruntlement or disagreement, he wasn't entirely sure. "If it's flu, the best thing to do is sleep and drink plenty of fluids," she said – quite sensibly for someone who couldn't stop shivering and was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes from closing. "Just give me more pills and I'll be fine tomorrow."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Still, he obediently handed her two more of the tablets and the glass of water he kept refilling. He frowned when her hand shook and he reached out to help her bring the glass to her lips. "You're not going to work tomorrow."

Jess glared at him. "I am," she said after swallowing the tablets. "I've never had a day off."

"Well, you're about to start."

"Am not."

"Are too." He arched an eyebrow at her. "Jess, you can't hold a glass of water without help. How are you going to get dressed, drive to work and function all day in front of the ADD?"

The expression on her face was pitiful at best. "With help from my lovely, brilliant boyfriend?"

"No. Not unless you have another one I don't know about." He sighed when she pouted, the effect ruined when she ducked her head as she was struck by another coughing fit. "You should try and get some more rest."

Peering up at him, she looked at him hopefully. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Unable to deny her, he swung his legs onto the mattress, opening his arms as she immediately cuddled up against him. Holding her tightly, Becker closed his eyes as he let his head rest against the headboard of the bed. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Jess made a small contented noise and quickly succumbed to her body's need for more rest.

* * *

She was no better by the time Monday morning rolled around. In fact, Becker was almost certain she was worse.

Her temperature, though, was staying steady, which was the only reason he wasn't insisting she go to see her doctor or at least get checked out by one of the medics at the ARC. If it'd risen any higher overnight, he was fully prepared to carry her kicking and screaming, regardless of who saw them and what they thought, to make sure she was okay.

Still, as he moved around the bedroom getting dressed, Jess kept insisting that she was well enough to go to work. Becker mostly ignored her but stopped getting himself ready to give her a hard stare when she pushed back the mountain of blankets that had been covering her as if she was going to try getting out of bed.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned, staring at her with his hands on his hips.

"I've got to have a shower," Jess returned, sitting up cautiously. "And I've got to get dressed. Unless you want me to go to work in your boxers and my pyjama top and nothing else."

"You're not going to work." He arched an eyebrow when she tentatively moved her legs so they were dangling over the side of the bed. "I mean it, Jessica, I would stop what you're doing if I were you and just lie down."

Stubborn as she was, she didn't listen to him and tried to rise unsteadily to her feet. Fortunately, Becker correctly anticipated what would happen and was there to catch her when her knees buckled and she crumpled towards the floor.

Lifting her effortlessly, he lay her back down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets while she put up a token protest. "You're staying home today," he told her firmly. When her eyes began to shimmer, he sighed and softened his tone, sitting on the edge of the bed as he brushed her tangled hair back from her face. "I'll have a word with Lester, see if I can bring some work home this afternoon. At the very least, I'll see if I can get back for lunch to make sure you're okay."

Jess smiled at him but it was weak and watery. "You really are the best boyfriend."

"If I'm the best, maybe you should listen to me." He couldn't resist kissing her forehead, wishing he could kiss her properly but knowing to do so would be to be foolish. "Take it easy today. I've left a bottle of water beside the bed so you don't have to get up to refill your glass and I've set your phone to remind you when you're next due some tablets."

His phone rang before she could comment. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed at the ARC's number and pressed connect before lifting it to his ear.

"Becker. Alright. I'll see you there." He hung up without saying goodbye, looking at Jess with a grimace. "There's been an anomaly. Fingers crossed it's an easy one or I won't get home for lunch." He leaned down to kiss her forehead again when she frowned in concern. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Reaching for her own phone when it started to ring, Jess could only nod and wave weakly as he left the bedroom, heading off to work while she stayed behind.

* * *

_To be continued in 'Plans'_


	39. Plans

Rating: T  
Prompt: Plans

* * *

He kept the engine running as he pulled into the ARC car park. Within minutes, Abby and Connor appeared, EMDs and anomaly locking device in hand.

"We're leaving the ARC now," Becker reported through his comm link to Matt. "ETA is ten minutes."

"Copy that." Matt acknowledged immediately. "No Jess this morning?"

"She's sick," Connor spoke up, earning a surprised glance he didn't notice from Becker. "Lester said she sounded terrible and threatened to suspend her if she tried to come in and infect the rest of us."

"That's nice and sympathetic of him," Matt replied, sounding amused.

"For Lester, it is."

The sound of someone clearing their voice over the comms had the team pausing. _"You lot do realise I can hear you, don't you?"_ Their boss's sarcastic drawl made those sharing vehicles exchange glances.

"Lester? What are you doing on the comms?"

"Until Myers reports for duty, I'm filling in for Jess so less of the chatter if you don't mind." Lester did not sound pleased but none of them missed the underlying note of concern in his voice.

"How is Jess?" Abby asked quietly.

Becker bit his tongue to keep from replying, his hands tightening on the wheel as Lester answered her instead.

_"She's unwell,"_ Lester answered blandly. _"I've advised her to seek medical advice if she's no better soon."_

"You might have to make that an order," Becker muttered, unable to resist. "She's stubborn."

There was a touch of amusement in Lester's voice when he replied. _"Sounds like someone else we all know. And if she refuses to see a medic, I'll send one to her. Now, back to the anomaly…"_

As Lester hesitantly gave them an update, Becker found himself missing Jess's voice in his ear. It wasn't just because of what they were to each other, either. Jess was efficient, organised, and no one could do the job of Field Co-ordinator as well as she could in his – very unbiased, he told himself – opinion.

It grated on him that Lester had been the one to update the team on her condition, too. Surely that was his job? Their six month anniversary was a matter of days away and they'd agreed to tell the team then so…

Deciding he'd drop the idea of a night out – when Jess was feeling better – into the conversation at the earliest opportunity, Becker turned his attention back to the conversation going on around him and focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

There'd been no creature incursion when they arrived at the anomaly site but Matt still looked concerned. When Becker looked at the anomaly, he saw why.

"Has it been doing that for long?" He asked quietly, moving to stand beside the team leader.

"Since we got here." Matt watched Connor kneel down in front of it and begin to set up the locking device. "Have you ever seen it do that?"

Becker frowned and shook his head, watching the anomaly carefully. They were used to the golden coloured lights flickering, used to seeing shadows cross through it – especially when a creature was about to appear. What he'd never seen before was the anomaly changing size – shrinking down before growing wider, the lights moving in a spiralling pattern rather than the usual disjointed shards.

"Connor, any idea what time it leads to?"

Connor glanced at them before turning back to the equipment he was working with. "I can't get a reading. It keeps fluctuating." He keyed in the locking code on the device and the anomaly locked into a neat circle… for a few seconds. "Woah."

"Try it again, Connor." Becker aimed his EMD at the anomaly, his gut telling him to be on his guard. His eyes narrowed as he moved closer, standing at Connor's side as his teammate kept trying to lock the anomaly.

As before, the device worked for a few seconds before the anomaly unlocked itself.

"The only time it's done that before was when there were two anomalies in one place," Connor pointed out. "Maybe if we had another locking device, we could try them both at the same time…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought. The anomaly expanded again, growing larger as an ominous shape passed over its centre. Matt called a warning and Becker instinctively moved in front of his teammate.

There was a low hiss, followed by the sound of EMD fire and three voices calling out at once.

_"Becker!"_

The unstable anomaly shrunk down to the size of a football, hanging in the air as the four people left behind stared at it in horror.

* * *

Her plan was to stay in bed, beat whatever virus was currently coursing through her body and surprise Becker by being up to greet him when he got home from work. Her plan did not include feeling worse as the morning progressed or to have someone bang on the front door to the flat in time with the pounding in her head.

Getting out of bed took more effort and more energy than she had. She stumbled over her own feet on the way to the front door, a wave of dizziness washing over her. Jess was tempted to sink down onto the floor and stay there for a while but the knocking continued and she knew instinctively that whoever it was wouldn't go away.

Of everyone she'd thought it could be disturbing her plans to sleep, Lester was low on the list. And, as fond as she was of her boss, he was the last person she wanted to see.

Even in her fever-addled state, Jess knew what it meant to have him standing on her doorstep, his expression gave as he stared at her in sympathy.

"No. No, no, no." Shaking her head in denial was a mistake and made her dizzier, a dizziness she succumbed to as her legs folded beneath her. "How bad is it? How hurt is he...?"

She wasn't fully aware of the alarm on Lester's face or his arms around her as he helped her to the sofa in the living room. She wasn't really aware of much, listening as if from a distance as he used words like 'anomaly', 'lost' and 'can't get back'.

Her world narrowed to that moment, to the realisation of her greatest fear. She'd known, she'd always known, that there was a chance Becker could go off to an anomaly and not come back but she'd always prayed, always tried to convince herself that his luck would continue to hold...

"Don't give up," Lester soothed her, holding her as though she were a child, patting her back with practised care. "Becker's the best we've got. If anyone can come back to us, it's him."

Jess could only nod, tears streaming down her cheeks as he held her, and hope that it was true.

* * *

_Um. Sorry? I'll go away now, okay?_


	40. Guilt

Rating: T  
Prompt: Guilt

* * *

She should have been there. Well, not _there_, not at the anomaly site, but at the ARC, at the ADD.

She should've been there.

She should have been watching her screens, guiding the team, guiding him. Listening to his voice, telling him to stay safe, telling him...

Telling him...

Had she told him she loved him when he'd left that morning? Had she made it known how much she loved and appreciated and wanted and needed him?

Did he know...?

Jess stood in the middle of the hub, oblivious to the low murmurs around her. She didn't see the concern or the worry on the faces of her colleagues, didn't realising it was as much for her as it was for their missing Captain.

She had no idea what kind of picture she made, pale and trembling with red-rimmed eyes. Grief-stricken and lost, alone even when surrounded by a crowd of other people.

Lester had argued against her decision to come in but Jess had insisted. She couldn't stay at home, couldn't be surrounded by so many things, by so many memories, that reminded her of what she was missing.

Of who.

Her mistake was believing she could be at the ARC and escape the reminders of his absence within its walls.

Memories flooded her the moment she stepped off the lift and she'd had to lean against the wall to steady herself. Their first meeting, his smile when she teased him and smirk when he teased her back. Their conversation about personal files and her digging herself into a hole trying to find out if he was single. The first time he brought her chocolate. The way he always stood closer than necessary to see the screens over her shoulder, the way he'd stand beside her to distribute the black boxes so no one else needed to get so close. The way he smirked and teased until she was flustered and blushing and babbling. The way his fingers _accidentally_ brushed her hand whenever she passed him a file and the knowing glint in his eyes when she sighed shakily in response in the early days after the shift in their relationship.

A shift no one else at the ARC but Lester about, a secret she didn't know how to share or even if she wanted to now he wasn't there to share it with her.

Now he wasn't there.

"Jess? Jess, are you alright?" Emily stood beside her, watching her with sympathy and concern. When Jess could only bite her lip and wrap her arms around her middle, Emily put an arm around her shoulders and slowly began to lead her away from the audience she was oblivious to.

Her friend murmured reassurances, told her that Connor and Matt were working on it and wouldn't stop until the anomaly could be made big enough for Becker to come back through, but Jess didn't really hear her.

They made it to the break room, thankfully deserted, and Jess sat down as Emily set about making them some tea.

Jess wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting there when the door opened, just that her tea was barely touched but had already gone cold. They both looked up to see Abby enter, her face pale and eyes suspiciously red.

"Is there any news?" Emily asked after a few moments passed in silence.

"None." Abby shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "The anomaly readings are still strong but it hasn't got any bigger. Certainly not big enough to go through."

Jess's heart clenched and her hand tightened around the cold cup in her hands. She stared down into the depths of the tea, a tear she didn't have the energy to fight slipping down her cheek.

"Captain Becker will be alright, Jess." Emily reached across the table to take her hand as the door opened again. "The anomaly has yet to close so all is not lost."

She wanted to argue that everything was lost but another voice joined the conversation before she could.

"Oh, enough with the drama queen act, Jess." Lisa snapped at her as she strode over to the coffee maker. "You're acting like the bereaved window when everyone knows you and Becker didn't have that kind of relationship." The woman continued even as Emily glared daggers at her. "If anyone has any right to be upset right now, it's Abby, not you. She's known Becker longer."

"How long you've known someone has no bearing on how you feel about them and certainly not on your right to grieve," Emily retorted sharply, her hand tightening around Jess's.

The solidarity touched her but Jess was a little distracted. She'd looked to Abby when Lisa had started speaking and felt her heart ache worsen at the flash of _something_ that passed over the blond woman's face.

"You agree with her," Jess said quietly, her gaze locked with Abby's. She didn't notice the smug smile on Lisa's face as the other woman left the room, focused as she was on her friend. "You think I'm over-reacting. That I don't have the right...?"

"You can be upset." Abby shrugged but couldn't maintain eye contact. "But she has got a point," she admitted, her gaze wandering around the room before fixing on Jess again. Pain and grief shone in her eyes, mirrored by that in Jess's. "I know you have feelings for him, Jess, but what we've been through... You can't begin to imagine how it feels to think that..."

"That he might not come back? That we'll never see him again, or hear him, or..." Her voice broke and Jess blinked furiously. "I know how that feels, Abby. Trust me on that."

"You can't. You weren't there. You haven't lost as many people as we have. Stephen, Cutter, Danny, Sarah." Abby shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I can't add Becker to that list. I can't."

"I might not have lost anyone else but I'm losing him, too." Her legs threatened to give out beneath her but Jess forced herself to stand. "If you hear anything new, Emily, will you please let me know?"

"Of course." Emily got to her feet, too, looking between them, obviously torn.

She made it almost to the door before stumbling, reaching out for the counter that lined the wall for support. Out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw Abby move hesitantly towards her. Hurt, miserable and feeling sick, Jess held up a hand to stop the blond from getting too close. "I'm fine. I'll just take my drama queen act and go."

Alone, Jess left the ARC, only just managing to hold onto her composure as Lester's driver took her back to the flat that no longer felt like home.

* * *

_Oh, dear. Lots of misery and misunderstandings... but with only 9 chapters left, you know it's not gonna drag on forever! :) *hugs* to everyone for the reviews and feedback, even if the last part did make a couple of you want to scream at your screens. ;)  
_


	41. Plea

Rating: T  
Prompt: Plea

* * *

Telling the families of the staff under his command that their loved ones were missing or dead didn't get any easier with time, especially not when he couldn't answer the questions they would inevitably ask.

Lester stood on the doorstep of the Becker household, Matt at his side, as they waited for someone to answer the door.

The anomaly had closed, taking almost all hope of Becker's safe return with it. At Lester's request, no one from the team had informed Jess, though it was a task he was certainly not looking forward to performing himself.

A woman a few years older than Lester opened the door, the polite smile on her face growing strained as she stared first at them and then at the uniformed men standing beside the second car at the end of the drive.

The mother of a soldier always knew it could happen but always prayed it never would.

"Mrs Becker?" Lester cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm James Lester, and this is my colleague, Matt Anderson. We work with your son. May we come in?"

Margaret Becker nodded, the light in her eyes already beginning to dim. "Of course. Please, come in. I'll get my husband. Henry. Henry, we have visitors."

"I'd gathered." The man who came down the staircase as they stepped over the threshold was undoubtedly Becker's father. He hesitated for a split-second and grief flickered in his eyes before it disappeared behind a blank mask Becker himself would have been proud of. "Let's sit down, shall we."

The foursome walked through to the living room and Margaret, the dutiful hostess, offered them drinks, which both Lester and Matt politely turned down.

"Sit, Margaret." The way Colonel Becker stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder, belayed the harsh tone he used as he gave her the order. When she'd complied, he fixed Lester with a steely stare his son had inherited. "I presume you're here about Hilary."

"We are, Colonel." Lester held the older man's gaze. "It is with great, personal regret that I have to inform you that Captain Becker is currently missing in action. I can't go into specifics but..."

A cry from Margaret kept him from continuing. The woman covered her mouth with one hand, the other reaching blindly for her husband's. "Is he...?"

"We're not giving up on him, Mrs Becker." Matt was quick to reassure her. "Captain Becker is an integral part of our team and a close personal friend of all of us. We're not giving up on him just yet and neither should you."

Margaret tried to smile her thanks but couldn't hold her composure long enough. As she dissolved into tears, her husband stood behind her, stoic even in his visible grief.

Lester and Matt stood, prepared to take their leave. As they did, the front door opened and a young girl rushed in, her eyes widening as she looked first at the strangers in the living room and then at her parents.

"Mum, Dad?" Tears sprung to her eyes as Margaret got to her feet and hurried towards her. "No. Not Hil. Please, no."

As mother and daughter embraced, Colonel Becker walked Lester and Matt to the front door. He stopped them before they could leave, his brown eyes solemn as he stared first at Matt and then looked to Lester.

"Has Jessica been informed?" The question took Matt by surprise but Lester had been half-expecting it and shook his head.

"I'm on my way to tell her now," Lester answered just as quietly. "Unless you believe she'd take it better coming from you...?"

For the second time since they'd arrived, Colonel Becker hesitated before shaking his head, something akin to regret colouring his tone as he spoke. "No. But tell her... Let her know that we're here if she doesn't want to be alone."

"I will."

* * *

"The Jessica Colonel Becker mentioned. Is that our Jess?" Matt had managed to hold his tongue until they were back in the car, heading back to the ARC. When Lester merely nodded, Matt frowned. "How does she know Becker's family? Or how do they know her?"

Lester sighed, staring out of the window at the passing scenery. "It's not really my place to say."

"James." Matt's hands tightened on the wheel. "What's going on?"

He managed to stay quiet for five minutes, until his concern for Jess overrode his need for discretion. "Captain Becker and Miss Parker are living together. I believe they've been involved for some time."

"Really?" Matt's frown deepened as he shook his head. "No. They would've said something. We would've known."

"They planned to make an announcement once they were settled with the change in their relationship. I believe they were going to inform yourself and the others soon." Lester glanced at the team leader and rolled his eyes. "I was only told because they needed to update Becker's address and the next of kin details in their personal files. They've been quite discreet, unlike others I could mention."

Matt didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he lapsed into silence before lifting his hand to his comm. and informing the second car with Becker's men in it to go back to the ARC without them. That done, he turned off at the next set of lights, heading in the opposite direction.

"And where do you think you're taking me, Mr Anderson?" Lester looked at him with only mild curiosity.

"We're going to see Jess." Matt's tone was determined, his eyes hard. "She deserves to know what's going on."

* * *

The Jess Parker who answered the door was less than a shadow of her former self. Pale and trembling, her eyes were unfocused as she leaned heavily against the door to let them enter.

"He's gone, isn't he?" She turned away before they could either confirm or deny it, making her way listlessly into the flat. "I know he's gone."

"We don't know that for sure." Matt caught up with her easily, steadying her when she stumbled. He helped her to the sofa and looked around the room, his sharp gaze picking up on the little things that identified the flat as being the shared home of two of his teammates. "Abby and Connor survived for a year. Becker's strong, Jess, and he's capable."

"But he's alone." Jess clasped her hands in her lap in a futile attempt at keeping them from shaking. "We don't know where he is or whether he's hurt or worse." Her voice broke.

"You can't give up on him." Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "This isn't over."

"It feels like it is," Jess admitted as Lester joined them. "It feels like everything's over and there's no point to it all."

"That's the grief talking, Jess," Lester told her firmly. "And the fever. Have you called your doctor to make an appointment yet?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"Tomorrow," Lester declared with a sigh. "I'll send my driver to pick you up and you'll report to the medical bay for a thorough examination. We need you back on your feet, Jess. Becker needs you to get better and stay strong for him."

"I need him to come back." She tried in vain to keep her tears in check and the plea in her voice from being too desperate. "I need him to come home."

Meeting Lester's gaze above her head, Matt saw his own anguish in his boss's eyes before Lester looked away. "We'll do everything we can to make that happen, Jess. I promise we won't give up."

* * *

_Firstly, I apologise to anyone upset by the way Abby behaved in the last chapter. It just felt right to me - not because I dislike her (I don't, I really love her) and not because I wanted her to be bitchy but, after rewatching the series, I think she would take it hard if she lost another member of the team to an anomaly and I think the way Abby would react to that sort of grief would be to lash out. She would be frustrated she couldn't do anything, angry that she feels so helpless and because she wouldn't allow herself to cry/mourn openly, I think she'd probably be a little envious that someone like Jess could be so free with her emotions. Anyway, that's the way I see it happening and I'm sorry if anyone was offended by it._

_And after that babble, I'll leave you with the thought that the story will be continued in 'Hope', where we see what fate has befallen our missing Captain..._


	42. Hope

Rating: T  
Prompt: Hope

* * *

It was the longest day of his life, and not just because he was trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly.

He'd shot the raptor that had dragged him through repeatedly with his EMD until the dinosaur was no longer breathing and had stood, and then sat, beside the small ball of light that was his only way home.

There was no way he could fit through it, no way he could risk putting even a hand through in case it closed without warning and left him missing a vital limb. Becker wished for some paper and a pen, for a way of somehow getting a message through to them that he was alive and waiting, a message they could pass onto Jess to tell her that he...

To tell her that he loved her and always would but that he didn't want her to put her life on hold waiting for a miracle that might never happen.

When the anomaly closed, he sat with his head in his hands and debated what to do. He was torn between staying where he was in the hope that the anomaly would reopen and be big enough to allow him safe passage to the other side and getting a safe distance away from the raptor's body in case any other predators in the area came to claim a free meal.

Looking around, he spotted a crop of trees a short distance away. Close enough that he could keep an eye on the anomaly site, climbing one of the trees would give him a safe place to sit and wait and ponder his next move.

With one last glance at the empty space where the anomaly had formed, Becker got to his feet and started towards the trees, his thoughts a million years away.

* * *

Matt and Lester returned to the ARC somewhat reluctantly, neither wanting to leave Jess on her own but it was what she wanted. She told them she planned to go back to bed and try to sleep and would only be able to do that easily if she knew they were working on a way to bring Becker home.

Since his return, Matt had shut himself in his lab, staring at the data they'd gathered about the anomaly until his visions blurred. There had to be something, had to be a clue to explain why it had behaved the way it had.

A memory came back to him, a flashback of an encounter he'd been doing his best to try and forget about.

_'You have to go back.'_

Go back to where? When? The future? The past? He'd always known he could be a little mysterious at times but he hadn't realised just how frustrating his being cryptic could be to other people until he'd been faced with it himself.

"Matt?" Emily's voice startled him. He looked up, blinking to clear the spots of light dancing in front of his vision, and tried but failed to smile in greeting. "How did Becker's family take the news?"

"As well as can be expected." He shrugged a shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "They knew as soon as they saw us. Comes with the territory, I suppose. They're a military family."

"It must have been difficult," Sympathy and other emotions made her eyes luminous as she walked around the bench to stand at his side. "Do you know if Lester has told Jess?" She bit her lip. "I thought I would go and see her later. She and Abby had words yesterday and I want to make sure she's well."

"They argued?" Focusing on that rather than on his own concerns for Jess's wellbeing – especially in light of the revelation that her relationship with Becker was deeper than it seemed - Matt looked at Emily curiously. "What about?"

Emily explained briefly, her dislike for the woman from the finance department coming across clearly as she spoke of Lisa's involvement in the exchange. She shook her head and sighed deeply. "They're both hurting. I am sure that they will make amends once the pain has faded a little but it would be easier for all of us if Becker simply returned."

Knowing there was nothing simple about it and that Abby would regret her words even if she never knew the truth about Jess and Becker's relationship, Matt wrapped his arms around Emily, surprising her by being so demonstrative at the ARC where anyone could walk in on them. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Not knowing what to say, Emily merely returned the embrace and watched him with open concern when he pulled away. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing really." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was looking through the data on the anomaly, hoping something would jump out at me but nothing has."

"Do you believe Becker is still alive?" Emily looked at him as he began to scroll through the information on the laptop screen in front of him. "We saw the raptor drag him through..."

"He'll be fine." He couldn't be otherwise; Matt wouldn't even consider it as a possibility. "He'll be looking for a way back, keeping himself alive so we can find him and bring him home."

Emily nodded but whether or not she was agreeing with him or acknowledging his answer, Matt didn't known.

When the alarms went off and the lights began to flash, they shared a hopeful glance before running out of the lab, reaching the ADD as Connor turned away from the screens, his eyes wide.

"It's the same location," he announced, staring at Matt, then Abby. "It's in the same place as the anomaly Becker went through."

"Then what are you waiting for?"Lester joined them, his expression carefully neutral. "Chop, chop, people. These anomalies don't look after themselves."

Needing no further encouragement, the team raced from the hub, each hoping a miracle had happened and that their missing teammate would be able to come home.

* * *

_Could it really be so simple...? Find out in 'Mixed Blessings'_


	43. Mixed Blessings

Rating: T  
Prompt: Mixed Blessings

* * *

The night had been cold and left his arms and legs stiff and achy. Becker gingerly climbed down the tree that had been his home overnight and stretched when he reached the forest floor, cautiously keeping one eye on his surroundings.

He'd spend the night thinking, deciding what he would do if the anomaly didn't reopen anytime soon. He wouldn't give up; that was his first decision. While he hoped that Jess would move on with her life if he was gone forever, he wasn't going to let himself give up on the hope of making it back to her side.

The thought of never seeing her again, never kissing her, touching her, hearing her laugh or making her smile... It was too much to contemplate, too horrible to think about.

So that was decision one.

Decision two was to wait another twenty four hours before doing a thorough survey of his surroundings. From his vantage point in the trees, he'd spotted a stream he could use in the short term to drink out of and hopefully find fish for food but he knew that wouldn't be enough to sustain him indefinitely. After forty eight hours, he'd venture away from the anomaly site and see what he could find.

Decision three was to leave something near where the anomaly had formed in case it reopened in his absence. He didn't have the means to leave a note in the traditional sense of the word but he could leave something behind to let anyone who came through looking for him – and he knew they would, even though it meant breaking the rule he himself had put in place – know that they'd come through to the right time.

Making his way back to the site – recognisable because of the dead raptor – he crouched down a short distance away, EMD close at hand, and began going through the pockets of his Tac Vest.

He had a pack of chewing gum, a pair of sun glasses and a photograph in one pocket. In the other, he had his mobile phone, some loose change and a small pocket-sized first aid kit. Looking at the items on the ground in front of him, he decided to leave the mobile phone and loose change behind. The chewing gum and sun glasses could come in handy, as could the first aid kid. As for the photograph...

He and Jess smiled up at him from the image, a photo taken by his sister on her phone and sent to him with a winking smiley face. Jess didn't know he had it, a little token he'd printed off on a whim and stashed in his pocket just in case he ever needed a reminder of why he was doing the job he did.

Decision four made, he put everything but the phone and the coins back into his pocket. Turning the useless device over in his hand, he picked up one of the coins and started to engrave a message into the back of it.

As he used the coin to scratch a few words into the phone, he realised it was starting to get lighter. The sun was already up so he lifted his head, eyes widening when he saw the anomaly reforming in front of him.

Jumping to his feet, he stared at it through hopeful eyes. "Come on, come on. Just a little bit bigger. Come on."

As the ball of light grew in size and shape and eventually became big enough for him to fit through, Becker took a deep breath and took a chance, charging through it and hoping he'd end up at the right place and in the right time.

* * *

They made it just as the anomaly reached its peak in size and shape. Matt opened his mouth to give the order for two of Becker's men to follow him through but closed it again, a wide grin arranging his lips when the anomaly shifted, a shadow passing over its heart seconds before something – or someone – came out of it.

"Becker!" Abby and Connor rushed forward, each embracing their missing teammate.

Matt gave the order to lock the anomaly before joining them, arching an eyebrow at the sight of the mobile phone in Becker's hand. "Trying to find a signal, mate?"

"Something like that." Becker returned Matt's grin with one of his own. "Did I miss much?"

"Nothing you can't catch up on." Taking his hand, Matt shook it before giving into the impulse to embrace his teammate, too. "You might want to call Jess," he said quietly. "She's been worried."

Becker pulled back, eyes narrowed as he took in Matt's knowing expression. Glancing at the others, he saw nothing in their faces that hinted at them knowing so arched an eyebrow at the team leader.

_"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"_ Lester's voice sounded in their ears, frustrated and sharp, with an edge of something none of them could define.

"Becker's back, Sir," Matt reported as the man in question reached a hand up to his ear to activate his own comm. link. "In one piece."

_"Glad to hear it." _There was a note of relief in Lester's voice but it vanished as he continued. "_I'll inform your family, Captain. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know you're home safely."_

"You told my family I was gone?" Becker grimaced at the thought of his mother's reaction.

_"Standard procedure, Becker, as well you should know."_ Lester terminated his connection with them, no doubt going to do as he said.

The team exchanged looks, eye rolls and grins, each one of them just as relieved as the next that the ordeal was over. As they left guarding the anomaly in the capable of hands of Becker's men, each of them looking just as pleased to have their Captain back, Becker turned on his phone as he climbed into Matt's truck, hitting the speed dial that would call Jess's phone.

Secret be damned, he decided. He needed to hear her voice and didn't care who was around to witness it.

The phone rang but wasn't answered. He frowned when her voicemail message clicked on and hung up, dialling the number for the flat instead. Again, it rang and rang but Jess didn't come on the line.

"Problem?" Matt asked, glancing over at him from the driver's seat.

"Jess isn't answering." He tried her mobile again, knowing she'd most likely have it somewhere close by.

"Maybe she is asleep," Emily suggested helpfully from the back of the car. "She is still recovering from her illness."

"Maybe." Still, he kept trying, the need to hear her voice almost overwhelming.

_"Anderson, you'll need to make a detour on your way back to the ARC." _Lester's voice, quiet and subdued, surprised them all. _"Go straight to the University College Hospital instead."_

"Is there another anomaly?" Matt glanced at Becker, knowing the last thing the man wanted was to face another anomaly when he'd just made it home. "How bad...?"

_"It's not an anomaly, Matt. I've just spoken to your father, Becker."_ Lester cleared his throat. _"Your mother and sister were visiting Jess this morning when she collapsed. She's been admitted to the University College Hospital with suspected pneumonia."_

Pressing end on the call he'd been attempting to make, Becker's jaw clenched and his heart began to race. He didn't need to speak or look at Matt, the team leader slamming on the breaks and making a tight turn in the right direction, the sound of blaring horns and screeching tires washing over him.

The cars occupants were silent as Matt drove, those in the back seat confused at Becker's reaction and concerned at Lester's announcement.

Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel as to deliver one teammate back to them safely but take another in his place?

* * *

_If I smile sweetly, will you promise not to shout? ;) And I have to say, I'm amused by the amount of people who thought Becker was going to come back older - the idea never crossed my mind (though I kind of wish it had!) You all have amazing imaginations!_

_PS. I'm going to be Internet-less for a while after the middle of next week, which is why I'm trying to get Milestones II done before I go. I'm hoping to work on Milestones III while I'm out of action, as it were, but was also thinking about trying to write some more one-shot prompts. So. If you've got a prompt you'd like me to attempt (it can be one word or a scenario you're curious about, just please bear in mind that they're going to be one-shots so nothing too epic or I'm afraid I'll have to pass) - send me a PM to let me know. As you know by now, I primarily write Jess/Becker with the other couples in the background and am open to any rating, as well as UST/first time J/B or established relationship (let me know which you'd prefer!)_


	44. Obvious

Rating: T  
Prompt: Obvious

* * *

His parents and sister were waiting for him at the hospital. As both his mum and sister embraced him, tears shining in their eyes as they spoke over each other and told him how pleased they were he was home, Becker met his father's gaze over the top of their heads.

Colonel Becker nodded once in acknowledgement of his son's return but didn't verbally broach the subject. "The staff have contacted Jessica's family. Rachel gave them the details."

"You had their number?" Becker pulled away, aware of the team standing behind him but unable to bring himself to care that they were listening to every single word.

"Andi gave it to me when we met up for Jess's birthday lunch." Rachel tried to smile but her eyes were shimmering with tears she was valiantly trying to hold back. "They won't tell us how she is, Hil. We're not _family._"

The way she said it showed how much she disagreed with the statement. Under difference circumstances, Becker thought he might have found it amusing but he was too worried about Jess to do so. Breaking away from the group, he strode across to the nurse's station, waiting impatiently to be acknowledged.

"Can I help you?" The petite blond nurse arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Jessica Parker," Becker said quietly but firmly. "Where is she?"

The nurse wasn't intimidated by his tone. "And you would be..?"

"Her boyfriend," he answered without hesitation. "Where can I find her?"

Typing a few keys to bring Jess's record up on screen, the nurse looked at him. "Miss Parker is currently being seen in treatment room seven. If you and your friends would like to take a seat, I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"I want to see her." Becker didn't move from in front of the station. "I need to know she's going to be okay."

"That's understandable, Sir, but I'm not authorised to give out that information." The nurse's smile was strained. "Please, take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

A hand on his arm kept him from saying something he would ultimately regret. Looking down at it and then at its owner, Becker glared at Abby as she stood beside him. "Losing your temper won't help, Becker, and you're exhausted from... from your trip. Let's sit down, yeah, and someone will come and talk to us when they know something."

He didn't want to. Sitting down was the last thing he wanted to do but his legs suddenly felt weak at the thought of Jess being ill enough to be admitted to hospital – at her having needed him when he hadn't been able to be there. He followed Abby wordlessly, sitting down and resting his head in his hands.

His mother sat on his other side, silently lending him her strength while at the same time reassuring herself that her only son was back.

* * *

Time seemed to drag as they sat there, waiting for something to break the silence that had fallen over them. That something came ten minutes after Becker at the team had arrived, though to the Captain it felt like a lot longer had passed.

"Uncle Hil!" Lizzie's familiar voice made him look up in time to catch the little girl, barrelling towards him with her brother wriggling in his mother's arms to be put down so he could do the same. "Is Aunt Jess poorly, Uncle Hil? Are the doctors gonna make her better?"

Lifting the little girl effortlessly, Becker stood up and held her against him as he walked towards her parents. He didn't miss the looks exchanged by his teammates but chose to ignore them in favour of joining Davey and Andi.

"They haven't told me anything," he told them before they could ask. "I don't know if it's because they don't believe I'm her boyfriend or because there's nothing yet to tell..."

"I'll find out." Davey's jaw clenched, his worry for his sister showing in his eyes. Still, he hesitated before heading to the nurse's station, giving Becker a quick nod. "It's good to see you back."

"I wish I'd never left," Becker returned, guilt in his voice. "If I'd stayed at home with her..."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything," Andi told him in a no-nonsense tone. "She's as stubborn as her brother and would've refused to see a doctor, anyway, Hil. Don't blame yourself for this. Just think of how pleased she's going to be when she wakes up and realises you're home."

Davey returned in a matter of minutes, a scowl on his face. "She said a doctor will be with us soon. We've just got to sit and wait, apparently."

"Then that's what we'll do." His wife gave him a pointed look when he opened his mouth to say more, glancing at their son in her arms and their daughter still in Becker's. "Getting angry won't help Jess, Davey. It won't make them tell us anything sooner and it won't make her get better quicker."

Grudgingly agreeing, Davey allowed himself to be led over to the very chairs Becker had vacated just moments before. With a sigh, Becker joined them, Lizzie still in his arms, and sat down to continue the waiting game.

* * *

Lester joined them at some point, though Becker couldn't pinpoint when. He made small talk for the benefit of the children, who kept trying to involve him in the conversation they were having with their parents but he was pretty much oblivious to everything else going on around him.

When the doctor – a man who looked far too young to have finished med school – finally appeared, both Davey and Becker were rapidly running out of patience. They stood when he called for Jess's family, leaving Lizzie and Tom with their mother and Becker's family, not to mention the rest of the team.

"I'm Doctor Reynolds, I'll be overseeing Miss Parker's care while she's with us." The doctor glanced at his notes. "I presume you're both family?"

"I'm her brother, this is her boyfriend." Davey crossed his arms across his chest, his features set in a stony expression. "How is she?"

"Weak and dehydrated," Doctor Reynolds answered immediately. "We've put her on oxygen to help her breathing and to raise the oxygen levels in her body. She's also on an intravenous drip to help rehydrate her. We're optimistic that she'll make a full recovery."

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Davey and Becker exchanged a relieved glance.

"She's sleeping right now but you can sit with her while you're waiting for her to wake up if you'd like." The doctor glanced over their shoulders at the rather large group sitting in the waiting area. "I'll have to limit it to two people per visit, though. She does need to rest."

"Hil will stay with her," Davey declared, surprising the man standing beside him. "I'll come and check on her, then swap places so the others all get a chance." He shrugged when he noticed Becker staring at him. "You're the one she's going to want to see most when she wakes up. She still thinks you're MIA, remember?"

Nodding, his stomach clenching at the thought, Becker looked expectantly at the doctor. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you to her room." Doctor Reynolds turned on his heel and the two men fell in step behind him, following him along the corridor of identical rooms until they reached room 307.

* * *

_Continued in 'Vital' - only five chapters left!  
Thank you for the prompts - I have a couple of ideas on a few of them already. Anyone who hasn't prompted so far and wishes to do so, please feel free :)_


	45. Vital

Rating: T  
Prompt: Vital

* * *

The chair beside him was occupied by different people throughout the day and well into the night but Becker refused to leave his place at Jess's side. He didn't care that he was making it obvious to the rest of the team, didn't care that he was supposed to be back at the ARC, debriefing Lester on what had happened to him in the twenty-seven hours he'd been gone.

He didn't care about anything but holding onto Jess's hand and being there when she finally opened her eyes.

Davey had swapped places with Andi, who'd then given up the seat to let Lester spend some time in the room. His boss had sat silently beside him after telling him he didn't expect him to return to the ARC until Jess was well on the road to recovery. After Lester, Rachel had sat beside him for a half an hour, holding his free hand and keeping up a constant stream of chatter about her day at college that Jess would have appreciated.

After his sister left, his mother joined him briefly before being replaced by Matt, who sat with him for a few moments, again in silence. Then Abby, Connor and Emily had all taken a turn at reassuring him Jess would be okay. Not one of them questioned him about their relationship, a fact he would appreciate later.

Having expected Davey to return, Becker was surprised when his father entered the room instead, taking the seat beside him with a soft sigh.

"I thought you'd gone home with Mum and Rachel." Becker barely glanced at his father, his grip on Jess's hand unwittingly tightening. "You don't need to be here."

"I know I don't need to, Hilary." Colonel Becker sat down in the vacant seat beside him. "Your mother tells me she's expected to make a full recovery."

Becker nodded shortly. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

His father stared at him in silence for a moment. "It doesn't disappoint me, Hilary. I can see how important she is to you. How much you love her."

Becker didn't answer; he didn't think he needed to.

"I never thanked you for the Christmas present," his father continued after waiting a moment for him to reply. "I meant to ask where you found that photograph. I lost my copy of it years ago."

Knowing he was referring to the image of his father and grandfather on the day Colonel Becker had graduated from Sandhurst, Becker sighed softly. "It was all Jess's doing. I mentioned it once, said you'd torn the house apart looking for it when you couldn't find it. It took her all of a day to search some archive and have a copy printed out for you. She's the one who suggested I find a photo frame to fit your office so you could put it on your desk."

Colonel Becker was quiet for a while before his gaze left his son and focused on the sleeping woman in front of them. "Then I'll have to thank Jess, too, when she wakes up. It was very thoughtful of her."

"She's a thoughtful person," Becker said with a shrug. "You'd know that if you'd bothered to get to know her."

"We all make mistakes," Colonel Becker replied softly.

Becker glanced at his father briefly, an eyebrow arching in surprise. "You're admitting you made a mistake? Maybe we should get the doctors to look at you while you're here."

His father rolled his eyes. "I'm man enough to admit when I was wrong, Hilary, and I'll admit I may have been wrong about Jess."

"_May _have been?" It was Becker's turn to roll his eyes.

"I was just concerned. You've never brought a girl home to meet us before and I didn't want you to get your heart broken if something went wrong. She is very young, you know," Colonel Becker pointed out unnecessarily. "I may have misjudged her, thought that she was too young to know what she really wanted."

"She knows." Becker was sure of that. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, his gaze returning to her pale face. "We both do."

"I believe that now." His father looked from Becker to Jess and back again. "I've always wanted the best for you, Hilary. I might have lost sight over the years of what actually is best for you and what I thought was but I can see that's she good for you. She makes you happy."

"She does." Becker squeezed her hand again, wishing he could be sure that she could hear them. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Dad, but she helps me live with them. I don't think she even knows how much."

Colonel Becker nodded, understanding perfectly. He, too, had done and seen horrific things over the course of his career and wondered when and how he'd lost sight of how much his wife had comforted and helped him get through the ordeals he'd experienced. He wanted no less for his son and knew that the woman sleeping not more than a few feet away was vital for that to happen.

His father stayed for a little while longer, sitting in silence beside him, lending his support. When he left, Becker thanked him and both knew it was for more than staying at the hospital.

* * *

A short while after Colonel Becker vacated the room, Davey returned, two Styrofoam cups of coffee in hand. He gave one to Becker wordlessly, studying his sister as though expecting something to have dramatically changed in his absence.

His disappointment that it hadn't was apparent.

"She could wake up any time now," Becker said as way of comfort, repeating what the last three nurses who'd come in to check on her had told him.

"I know. Doctor Reynolds said she'll sleep as long as her body needs her to." Davey took a sip from the cup in his hands, making a face at the bitter taste of the vending machine coffee. "It's just weird, you know? She's all I have, other than Andi and the kids. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't around any more. She's always been the strong one, the one to get us through everything that's happened."

"She tells it the other way around." Becker glanced at him briefly. "You and Andi took her in after your parents died, looked after her till she was old enough to look after herself."

"That's bollocks." Davey grinned self-depreciatingly at the way Becker's eyebrows shot up. "I drank heavily after our parents died. Almost lost my job, my house, I did lose Andi for a few months… If Jess hadn't moved in with me, I'd have lost everything. She helped me get sober, helped me make it up to Andi. Jess was always the strong one; she's always had to be because God knows I'm not." Davey's expression was serious as he held Becker's gaze. "That's why I was relieved when I met you. Because I knew she'd finally let someone in, someone who could be there when she needs someone to be strong for her."

Becker was silent for several moments, digesting the revelation. Staring at Jess, he wasn't surprised to find she'd downplayed her role in the true version of events. Shaking his head, he found himself wishing not for the first time that fate had intervened earlier and brought them together sooner.

He opened his mouth to speak, to reassure Davey that he'd always be there for her when she needed him but a soft moan from the woman herself made him stand up instead. "Jess?"

"I'll get a nurse," Davey murmured, getting to his feet. The grin on his face was light and relieved as he disappeared from the room.

"Come on, sweetheart," Becker murmured, barely noticing her brother's absence. "Wake up for me."

The woman in the bed stirred, her head turning towards the sound of his voice even as she fought to wake up.

* * *

_Next up is 'dream' :)  
And a huge, huge thank you to Lezzles1956 for the amazing cover art for this story. It is stunning! I tried to upload it onto ff .net but it doesn't do it justice and only shows a fraction of it. If anyone wants to see it, it's on Tumblr or you can PM. It really is lovely! *hugs*_


	46. Dream

Rating: T  
Prompt: Dream

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the white ceiling, white walls and the hazy, almost disconnected sensation spreading throughout her body. The second thing she became aware of was the blurry form of someone leaning over her, the familiar features slowly clearing to reveal the person she wanted to see most, and the last face she'd expected to unless...

Unless...

"Am I dead?" She wondered aloud, her voice sounding strange and distant to her ears.

"No, sweetheart." Becker's voice was soft, strained with emotion. "You're not dead. You're okay; you're going to be okay."

His hand moved to her cheek, warm and reassuring. She sighed and leaned into his touch, her eyes slipping shut. "Then I'm dreaming," she murmured, a dull ache in her chest at the thought it couldn't possibly be real. Becker was gone. Lost. "Don't wake me up, 'k?"

"You're not dreaming, Jess. Open your eyes and look at me." She did, reluctantly, almost convinced he was going to disappear in front of her. "I'm back, you're in hospital, but we're together again and it's going to be okay."

Her brow furrowed, her eyes confused. "But how..? You... You were gone."

"I came back." He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "The anomaly reopened and I came home. Lester called to tell you but you'd already collapsed. You have pneumonia, Jess. I never should have left. I should've stayed, should've made sure you went to see your doctor..."

It was the guilt that convinced her he was real; only the real Hilary Becker could blame himself and think he was responsible for something he couldn't control.

"I should have listened to you." She was pleased when he kept her hand at his face, needing the contact but unsure she'd have been able to hold it there herself. Her arms felt heavy, every muscle in her body aching as though she'd run or swam a marathon. "You're really here?"

"I'm really here." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Think our secret's out, though. I haven't exactly been subtle."

"I don't care." She smiled at him, eyes stinging. "As long as you're here, I don't care who knows."

They stared at one another in silence for a few, fleeting moments until they were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Davey hurried in, on the heels of Doctor Reynolds and a member of the nursing staff. The medical professionals continued to her bedside to take readings and look at the various monitors she was hooked up to while her brother stopped at Becker's side.

"Sorry." Jess smiled tiredly, faintly disappointed when Becker reluctantly moved aside to let her brother – temporarily – take his place. She felt Davey's hand close around hers and squeeze her fingers. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know, but it's what I do. Big brother's prerogative." His expression softened. "Try not to do that to me again, though."

"I'll try not to," she promised. "How long was I out...?"

"Almost two days, but it was long enough to get a lot of people very worried. Seriously, Jess, it's been like Piccadilly station. You've had more visitors in forty-eight hours than I had in two weeks when I broke my leg." Her brother rolled his eyes but she could tell he was pleased. "Speaking of which, I should go and let Andi know you're okay. She was here earlier with the kids but I told her to take them home."

Jess nodded slowly. "You should go home. Tell her in person, get some sleep." Her gaze strayed past her brother to Becker. "And you..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Becker spoke up firmly, an eyebrow arching in challenge. "Not until you're ready to go with me."

"That won't be for a few more days, I'm afraid." Doctor Reynolds interrupted. "You're doing better but we need to monitor you for a little while longer, make sure the antibiotics are doing their job."

"Can't I take them at home?" Jess looked at the IV in the back of her hand as if noticing it for the first time. "You can give me some tablets or something, right?"

"Tablets wouldn't be as effective as being given the antibiotics directly," the nurse told her in what Jess suspected was supposed to be a soothing voice. "It'll only be for a few days, Miss Parker. And once it's over, you'll feel much better."

Jess frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Becker moved next to her, distracting her. "It's a few more days, Jess," he told her with a shrug. "We're staying until they say you're well enough to come home."

"_We_?" She bit her lip. "You have got a job, you know. You can't just put everything on hold..."

"I've already told Lester I'm not going anywhere," Becker interrupted in a no-nonsense tone.

Jess blinked in surprise. "Lester was here?"

"Lester, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Rachel, my mum and dad." Becker shrugged as he listed the people who'd taken it in turns to sit with him at her bedside. "I should probably call them all, actually."

"You should. I don't want them to worry." In all honesty, the thought of having worried anyone caused her to feel a pang of guilt. "Get yourself something to eat, too. You must be hungry if you've been here since... since you got back."

"I'll be quick." He leaned down to kiss her forehead softly before leaving the room, the nurse and doctor following him out.

Alone with her brother, Jess gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine, Davey. Really. You can go home."

"I know." Still, her brother lingered for a moment, an unreadable expression arranging his features for a split-second. "He's a good bloke, you know."

"Hmm?" Having let her eyes close just to rest them, Jess had to open them again to look at him. "Who? Becker?"

"Yeah." Davey grinned, a little sheepishly, a little knowingly. "I approve. Mum and Dad would have, too."

Her throat felt tight but Jess nodded, both agreeing and thanking him. "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd have done if he hadn't come back." She broke off, shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut against the thought.

"It'll take a lot to get him to leave you," her brother said confidently. "I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do if it meant he could stay with you."

She smiled softly, knowing in her heart that he was right. "Then that makes me a very lucky girl."

"Nah." Davey leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. "It makes him a lucky bloke to know he's got someone like you to come home to. Get some sleep, Jess. You'll be glad of it when my wife and little angels come back to say hello."

With a sleepy chuckle, Jess watched him leave. She was alone for all of five minutes but it was long enough for her eyes to close again and her body to half-fall asleep. She stirred a little when Becker returned but he soothed her gently, taking her hand in a firm grip as he coaxed her to go back to sleep.

Following the order willingly, Jess slid into pleasant dreams, knowing without a doubt that he'd be there when she woke up.

* * *

_See? It's all okay now... Well, almost. Up next is 'Revelations' where a lot of you get what you've wanted for a while..._


	47. Revelations

Rating: T  
Prompt: Revelations

* * *

Her brother hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said she'd need her rest for the following day. The visits started early, with Davey returning with the Parker brood. Andi chastised her with suspiciously bright eyes for not taking care of herself and for not telling them how poorly she'd felt before all but smothering her in a tight hug.

Lizzie and Tom had climbed onto the bed, cuddling into her under the sheets despite their parents telling them not to crowd her. Jess didn't mind in the slightest, though it was clear to the grown-ups in the room that she was far from feeling one hundred percent when she let the kids eat their way through the box of chocolates they'd brought her without taking even one for herself.

After her family left, the couple had just under an hour to themselves before his family arrived. Rachel and Margaret hugged them both warmly and with enthusiasm. Jess, having been told they'd been with her when she'd collapsed as she couldn't remember herself, being a little fuzzy on the details, thanked them for taking care of her and apologised for scaring them.

When Colonel Becker not only acknowledged her but told her quite sincerely he was glad she was recovering well, Jess only just managed to control her surprise and thank him for his concern.

Becker told her later, after ushering his family out of the room so she could have a nap and something to eat before the next group of visitors arrived, of the conversation he and his father had had the day before. He grinned as her face lit up in a triumphant smile at having almost managed to win over his father.

"I'm glad you're happy, Jess, but next time, you don't need to get yourself admitted to hospital to win my father's approval." He rolled his eyes and gave her a stern look when he noticed the practically untouched meal on the tray in front of her. "You'll never get out of here if you don't build up your strength."

Jess wrinkled her nose in distaste and pushed the food around on the plate. "It's tasteless and bland," she complained with a slight pout.

Shaking his head, Becker sighed. "It's nutritious and healthy," he countered, "even if it resembles baby food."

"Baby puke," she corrected. "It looks like baby vomit. Trust me, I was around Lizzie and Tom a lot when they were little."

Smirking at her, he shook his head and sat down on the bed beside her. "Regardless, you have to eat some of it." He waited a beat. "The longer you leave it, the worse it's going to get."

"If you were a good boyfriend, you'd smuggle me in something half-decent," Jess muttered, frowning as she spooned a little of the watery mashed potato up and hesitantly lifted it to her mouth. She ate it quickly, and immediately reached for the plastic cup of orange juice on the tray to help wash it down. "That's revolting. Seriously. How can it runny _and_ lumpy at the same time?"

"It's a skill." He looked at the other items on the tray. "Try the carrots. If you can eat those, I promise I'll try and smuggle something in for you later."

"To smuggle something in, you'd have to leave me," she pointed out as she reluctantly scooped up some of the sliced carrot. She chewed them for a moment before swallowing them. "Tinned and over-cooked," was her opinion but she continued to eat them obediently.

Becker waited until she'd eaten all of the carrots, some of the peas and even attempted to eat the mystery meat that was either pork or chicken – neither of them could decide which after she made him sample some, too – before moving the tray to the side. He leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her lips when her hand lifted to grip his shirt and keep him close when he would've pulled away. "Good girl."

"If that's my reward, I'll eat the rest of it," Jess murmured against his lips, her eyes lidded as she gazed at him. "Are you sure you can't convince them to let me get out of here earlier?"

"No." He kissed her again, purposely keeping it light despite her best efforts to the contrary and pulled back. He would've smirked at the pout on her lips if not for the still too pale colour of her skin and the tell-tale shadows under her eyes. "You need to rest, Jessica. This is the best place for you."

When she only kept pouting in response, he leaned in again to kiss it away, breaking away only when the sound of someone clearing their throat registered in his mind.

"Is this a bad time...?" Matt's grin was more amused than embarrassed, unlike the couple he'd interrupted. Behind him, Abby, Emily and Connor stood clamoured in the doorway. "We could come back..."

"No, it's fine." Sharing a quick look with Jess, Becker got off the bed to sit beside her but kept a hold of her hand, needing to maintain some form of contact with her. "But she needs to get some sleep so..."

"We will not stay long," Emily assured him, pushing past Matt to enter the room. She fixed Jess with a warm smile and moved to stand on the other side of the bed, leaning down to hug her carefully. "It is good to see you awake, Jess. You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry." Jess bit her lip guiltily as Emily pulled away. "I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

"Next time, you will listen when we tell you to go to the medical bay." It wasn't said as a question, so Jess didn't answer, just smiled and ducked her head.

"She will." Becker added firmly, arching an eyebrow when she looked at him. "You'll go even if I have to carry you there myself."

Jess narrowed her eyes. "I have told you you're mean, haven't I?"

"Several times." His lips twitched but he managed to keep from grinning. "You don't seem to mind, though, so I'm not too worried."

"Aww." The interjection from Connor interrupted Jess before she could retort, and the couple looked towards the dark haired scientist to find him standing next to Abby with what could only be described as a goofy grin on his face. "What? You're cute!"

"_Cute_?" Becker wasn't impressed by the description but Jess blushed and bit her lip.

"You are!" Connor glanced at Abby and Matt, aware he was digging himself into a hole but seemingly unable to prevent it. "You're all couple-y and kiss-y and flirty and it's sweet. When did it happen and why didn't we know?"

Matt nodded in agreement – at least with the last question. "I was wondering that myself. Lester mentioned this has been going on for some time..."

"Lester?" Abby glanced at Matt before looking at Becker and Jess. "_Lester_ knew before we did?"

"Apparently something to do with Becker needing to change his address on some paperwork." The team leader crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to the door. He tried to keep a solemn expression on his face but the warmth in his eyes gave him away. "He said it's been going on for months that he knows of."

"Almost six months, to be exact." Jess felt Becker's hand tighten around her reassuringly as she answered. "We were going to tell you soon. We wanted to get Valentine's over with, and then the six month mark."

"Why?" Connor's brow furrowed. "Why keep it a secret?"

"We wanted some time to get used to it ourselves." Becker shrugged; he wasn't ashamed of what they'd decided, even if it did make for an awkward conversation in the aftermath.

"And to prove to ourselves as well as everyone else that we're serious about it, about each other," Jess added, catching Becker's eye. They were silent for a moment, each remembering the misunderstanding at the beginning of their relationship that had almost ended it there and then – a misunderstanding caused however unwittingly by two of the room's other occupants.

Matt nodded, accepting the couple's honest answer. Emily smiled at them, approval in her eyes. Connor seemed a little confused but shrugged anyway.

"I can understand why you'd want to keep it to yourselves for a while but why so long? Especially if you're living together?" There was a glimmer of hurt in Abby's eyes – and a shadow of guilt that confused Becker but which Jess understood. "You should have told us."

Before Becker could try and justify their decision, Jess spoke up, holding Abby's gaze. "Would you mind giving Abby and me a moment alone? Please?"

As Becker hesitated with a frown on his face, Emily nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Matt, you said wanted to ask Becker some questions anyway, didn't you? About what happened when he was gone?" Giving the men very little say in the matter, Emily ushered them all - Becker included, once he got to his feet after an almost pleading smile from Jess – out of the room.

Alone, Abby and Jess looked at one another in silence.

* * *

_'Apologies' is up next. Two more parts to go, then we're done! _


	48. Apologies

Rating: T  
Prompt: Apologies

* * *

After an awkward pause, Abby spoke.

"You should have told me." She stood beside the bed, ignoring the two vacant chairs but moving a little closer once they were left alone. "If I'd known..."

"You would've reacted differently? Wouldn't have said I didn't know what you were going through?" Jess kept her expression neutral but clasped her hands in her lap in a concerted effort at keeping from fidgeting nervously. She hated fighting, hated arguing, especially with someone she'd come to consider as family more than a friend. "Regardless of whether or not you knew we were in a relationship, you know how I feel about him, Abby. Being together doesn't really make a difference where that's concerned."

"Maybe not, but _I_ would've reacted differently." The blond sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Jess," she said eventually, waiting until Jess looked up and met her gaze. "I shouldn't have said that you couldn't understand."

Jess shrugged. She still felt a dull ache in her chest at the memory of Abby's words but her eyes warmed in sympathy as she looked at the woman staring so earnestly at her. "You were upset. And you had a point. You have lost a lot of people to anomalies. The thought of losing Becker the same way would've just brought all of that back to you..."

"It's not an excuse." With a sigh, Abby ran a hand through her hair. "I just wish I'd known about the two of you." She shrugged a shoulder. "I would've been more sympathetic, at least. I would've been there for you. I know what's it's like to think you've lost the person you love most to an anomaly and not knowing if they're alive or dead or going to be able to come home..." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Connor was only gone for ten, twenty minutes when he fell into Philip's anomaly. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life."

"He made it back." For a moment, Jess wasn't sure if she was talking about Connor or Becker or both. When Abby looked at her, she shrugged. "They both did. You went after Connor and brought him home. Becker... Well, he found his way back himself. Thankfully."

With a small smile, Abby finally sat down in the chair nearest the bed. "I think he'd do anything to find his way back. I don't think I've seen him look as worried as when Lester told us you were here. Other than that time with the beetles, maybe, but this time he made no secret of how he feels about you. I've never seen him like that before."

Pleased and unable to hide it – and glad she no longer had to, Jess smiled softly. "Sometimes it still doesn't feel real to me. It's like there's still a part of me that's afraid I'm going to wake up one day and find it's all been some really vivid dream."

"I bet it'd be one heck of a good dream, though," Abby teased, most of the tension draining out of her. "And I don't think you've got anything to worry about waking up to find him not there. He seems pretty devoted to me. We all tried to get him to take a break, you know, but he refused to leave you. Wouldn't go anywhere until you woke up."

A blush rose in her cheeks and her smile widened. "I'd have done the same if the situation was reversed," Jess admitted softly. She caught Abby's eye and her smile faded a little, a serious look entering her eyes. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't mean to upset or hurt anyone; we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. Have something that was just ours."

"Six months is a long while," Abby pointed out, but smiled to take the edge off her words. "Not that I can really blame you. I remember what it was like when Con and me got back. The looks, the whispers. Everyone who'd known us before seemed to be watching us like hawks, waiting for some kind of confirmation that we were together."

"It's a lot of pressure on a relationship," Jess agreed wholeheartedly. "I know the circumstances weren't ideal but at least you two had a year to get used to each other, to prove to yourselves it could work."

"You doubted your relationship with Becker would?" Genuinely surprised, Abby leaned forward in her chair. "Why? It's obvious he's crazy about you, Jess, and I know exactly how you feel about him... What made you doubt it?"

Biting her lip, Jess debated whether or not to mention the conversation she'd overheard what felt like a lifetime ago. With a sigh, she decided to get it out in the open, to clear the air once and for all. "I heard you and Connor," Jess said quietly. "You were talking over the comms on the way back from an anomaly. It was quite early on in our relationship; I think we'd only been together a couple of weeks or so."

Abby's eyes widened as she searched her memory, lifting a hand to press her fingers against her mouth as the conversation Jess was referring to came back to her. "Oh my god, Jess, I'm so sorry. You weren't meant to hear that. We were just... We didn't..."

"You didn't want either of us to get hurt," Jess finished for her. She unclasped her hands to fidget with the edge of the sheet, staring at her fingers rather than her friend. "I know that. It was just a little hard to hear at the time."

"You weren't meant to hear it at all." Looking miserable, Abby reached out to cover Jess's hand, stilling her fingers. "Seriously, Jess, after we had that conversation, we had another one and realised it was none of our business. You just had to catch Becker looking at you to know how he feels and we figured he'd realise that himself eventually."

"Oh, I know that now." And she did. The last six months had fully convinced her that her feelings for the Captain were not only completely mutual but were of the long-lasting variety. There was no doubt, no second-guessing anymore. Her future was with Becker and his was with her. "At the time, it just shook me up a little. I let myself think that maybe you had a point and he was only with me because he felt like that was what he was supposed to do. Luckily for both of us, Becker didn't let me think that for long."

"What happened?" Apprehension on her face, Abby tightened her grip on Jess's hand. "Oh, please tell me we didn't cause trouble for you two..."

"Not really." Remembering the uncertainties that had plagued her, the way it felt like her world had stopped when she went home to an empty flat knowing Becker was heading to his own empty flat... Jess shook herself mentally, a small smile curving her lips when she recalled his unannounced arrival in her bedroom and the way he'd convinced her. "If anything, I suppose it brought us closer. It was good to get those fears out of the way early so we could move on from them."

Abby nodded but was quiet for a while. Not knowing what to say, Jess also lapsed into silence, lost in her own thoughts about the early days of her relationship with Becker.

"Can _we_ move on?" Abby asked after a long pause, surprising Jess with the question. Her gaze was solemn when Jess looked up at her. "Are we okay?"

It was Jess's turn to take Abby's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she smiled. "Of course we are. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I'm sorry I played any part in making you feel like you couldn't." Abby returned her smile with a relieved one of her own. "Just promise me you'll tell me _before_ you get married, yeah?"

Jess laughed and shook her head, colour rising in her cheeks once again. "I promise! You and Connor definitely need to walk down the aisle before anyone else starts getting any ideas."

Agreeing with a laugh, the two women fell easily into a conversation about weddings and dresses and the very many ideas Connor had had that Abby had objected to. When the door opened to readmit Becker, who wasn't willing to wait outside any longer, he found the two of them thoroughly engrossed in conversation, apologies exchanged and fully accepted.

* * *

_Next up is our final chapter, 'Homecoming' :)_


	49. Homecoming

Rating: T  
Prompt: Homecoming  
Author's Note: And here we have the end of Milestones II. I wasn't quite planning on it ending on this kind of note but... it just happened this way. More babble at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

After what felt like far too long, they were finally going home.

_Together._

Given that the last time she'd been at their flat was when he'd been lost in time on the wrong side of an anomaly, Jess had once thought it was something they'd never do again.

She was relieved beyond words that she was wrong; thrilled that she was sitting beside him in his truck, her hand on his knee as he drove them home. Occasionally, when he didn't need his hand for driving, he'd lace his fingers with hers, the contact reassuring to them both.

There'd been numerous offers from family and friends to drive them home from the hospital. Becker had declined them all, only accepting a lift from Matt back to the ARC so he could collect his own car and drive Jess home himself.

At the time, she'd been a little confused – it would've made more sense logistically for one of their friends to drive them both home – but, sitting beside him, she understood why and was grateful.

It was his homecoming as well as hers, and it was a moment they wanted to share with no one but each other.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled into his regular parking spot, reaching to unfasten her seatbelt so they could make their way into the building. She wasn't surprised when Becker hopped out of the truck first and jogged around it so he could open her car door, smiling at him in thanks and keeping hold of the hand he offered her.

For a moment, they stood outside of the building, looking up at it in silence.

"It's good to be home," she murmured, a contented sigh escaping her.

Beside her, Becker let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her shoulders, drawing her against his side so he could place a kiss against the top of her head. "It is. But it's cold and we should get you inside in the warm instead of standing here admiring the architecture."

Rolling her eyes, Jess let him lead her into the building, a small smile playing on her lips as he used the familiar security code to get inside. Holding hands, they walked up the stairs to their floor. She started rooting in her handbag for her keys but Becker beat her to it, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

Before she could walk into the flat ahead of him, Becker reached for her, causing a squeal to escape her as he scooped her up into his arms and held her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he adjusted her in his arms. "I can walk, you know."

"I know." He grinned at her but the slightly pink tinge to the tips of his ears gave him away. "But we're celebrating."

Jess arched a sceptical eyebrow. "We are?"

"We are." He kissed her sweetly. "You're home, I'm home. That's cause for celebration, isn't it?"

Her answering smile lit up her whole face. "I think I'd agree with you there." She leaned in to steal another kiss but suddenly pulled back with an arched eyebrow. "You do know this could be misconstrued, don't you? The whole carrying-me-over-the-threshold thing?"

Her mind was still full of talk of weddings and celebrations, whirling with thoughts and ideas she could put forward to Abby and Connor – the former who'd asked if she'd help plan their wedding, the latter who'd been thrilled when she agreed because it meant, in Connor's words, that the wedding would _finally_ happen come hell or high water.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Becker was careful to keep his expression otherwise neutral as he carried her inside the flat, keeping his hold on her as he kicked the door shut behind them. "Well, we can look at it as practise for, you know, whenever."

"Practise?" Surprise made her voice a notch higher than usual, her arms around his neck tightening slightly. "You think we need to practise?"

"It's a thought." He kissed her again to distract her, relieved when she kissed him back enthusiastically. "There's something else we haven't done in a while," he murmured against her lips, carrying her further into the flat. "Not that I'm saying we're out of practise or anything..."

"Oh, but it has been a while." Her fingers got to work on the buttons of his shirt – the ones she could reach – as she kissed her way to his ear, a laugh escaping her when his grip on her tightened reflexively. "Am I distracting you, Captain Becker?"

"In the best possible way, Miss Parker." He adjusted his hold on her before attempting the stairs up to their bedroom, keeping a firm grip on her until he made it to their bedroom.

Once there, he lay her down gently, following her onto the bed. Instead of immediately moving to resume their earlier activities, he propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at her intently, smirking when his stare made her blush.

"Stop staring," she admonished him quietly, but turned to lie on her side so she could gaze at him in return.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lifting a hand, he smoothed a fingertip over her cheek before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Because there are other things you could be doing instead?" She reached her own hand up to catch his, tangling their fingers together as she moved their hands to the rest on the mattress between them. Her expression grew serious as she studied him just as intently as he was studying her. "I thought you weren't coming back."

He couldn't make her the promise he really wanted to, couldn't lie and say he'd always find his way back to her, no matter how much they both wanted it to be true. "I'll always try to come back," he said eventually, the words a vow he had no intention of breaking. "I'll never give up on hoping there's a way home and trying to make it happen if anything like this happens again."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but she knew it was the best he could do and she loved him for meaning it. Lifting their joined hands to her mouth, she pressed her lips to his knuckles, her smile tremulous. "And I'll always be here waiting for you," she promised in return, untangling her hand to press a finger to his lips when he started to protest. "It's my choice, Hil. I know it's not what you'd want for me but it's what I want for myself."

"You'd want to be alone?" It was clear from his expression that he didn't like the idea. No – that he hated it, as much as the thought of Jess with someone else ate him up inside, he despised the thought of her being on her own for the rest of her life even more. "Jess..."

"I'd hardly be alone," she argued quietly, lifting an eyebrow when he looked at her. Between her family and his, and the family they had in the team, they both knew that what she said was true. "And I happen to think you're worth waiting for. No matter how long it takes."

Before he could argue, she covered the gap between them and kissed him, smiling again when she felt his lips part beneath hers after only a few moments of gentle coaxing.

"Enough talk about what might never happen," she murmured after a long pause, rolling onto her back and drawing him down on top of her. "I believe you mentioned something about this being a celebration?"

Chuckling, Becker followed her lead all too willingly, the sombre moment pushed to the back of their minds as they celebrated their reunion and welcomed one another home.

* * *

_And while that's the end of this particular story, there will be a Milestones III because there's a scene in my head I've had from the very beginning of Milestones I that I haven't been able to write into the series yet. It'll be a shorter story (10 - 12 chapters) focusing on one rather big milestone in Jess and Becker's relationship and will, for the moment at least, be the last story in the series. _

_A huge, huge, tremendous and sincere thank you to everyone who's been with me during this story: Katdemon1895, Prawn Crackers, PrimevalYank, Mijo54, Nikki, YouHaveLovelyHair, SandyLee Potts, SveaR, lezzles1956, Fluff-n-utter-1, Aithion, Clea2011, JustEllee, spaceman-earthgirl, AGoodOmen, CKC8867, ponyperson, Fairepeacock, TsukiBooks, Scotsfangirl, Emelie, Rubytronix, Finchozombie, tripwatcher2, Janve, holleyberry3, NightmareOfTheDark, Julie Winchester and the various 'guests', whether you're the same person or not. And if there's anyone I've missed, I'm truly sorry and thank you with extra *hugs* to make up for it. You are all amazing, lovely, wonderful people who've made me squee, grin like an idiot and giggle at various times over the last couple of months and it's been a pleasure every time your names have popped up in my inbox. *group hug*_

_And that's it from me for a while you'll be pleased to know. If all goes well and with a bit of luck, I'll be back in a few weeks, hopefully with some new stories to share. In the meantime, feel free to write lots of Jess/Becker fics for me to come back to! Teehee ;)_

Take care, all, and again, thank you,  
A xxx


End file.
